The Forgotten Boy Of Prophecy
by MaxJackson47
Summary: Arthur is an ordinary boy, with an odd fascination for a certain legendary keyblade wielder from Destiny Islands. But he begins having nightmares and visions of a boy named Ventus. In order to solve these mysteries, Arthur and his new companion, Sora, have to brave the unknown to discover what his heart has been hiding from him all this time. please leave a review :)
1. Disclaimers:

This is a set of disclaimers that will outline all of that lore breaking stuff you probably should know before reading this story, as well as (for the ) an extended list of characters, because I couldn't possibly need more than four, clearly. Grumble, grumble, here we go:

Characters List:

Hayner

Vanitas

Terra

Aqua

Mickey

Yen Sid

Goofy

Donald

Pence

Demyx (I love him so much I will protect him with all my heart)

Riku

I will mention lore from KH X, so all of the major characters/story elements (even Ephemer)

Probably a bunch of other people and expect most (if not all) of the guys to be in a gay pairing, but I'll try and be realistic about it, so it shouldn't be much of an issue.

Number I, Spoilers!: Obviously this contains just about any kind of spoiler for the Kingdom Hearts games, even this chapter itself talks about spoiler stuff, viewer beware!

Number II, Dark ending: This follows the darkest ending for Ventus and co. Terra becomes locked in an endless battle against Xehanort, and Aqua is stuck in the Dark Realm after trying to find and save him, and of course, Ventus has lost the battle against darkness (can we just pretend Xehanort still doesn't get what he wants? Please?)

Number III, shifting around events in Kingdom Hearts Deux!: So in Kingdom Hearts II, you fight Demyx and a whole horde of Heartless your second or third time around, I decided to scale that back to the very first visit, and Demyx doesn't die, as he doesn't verse any one of them that early in the story (also because Demyx is my baby boy who I will protect no matter what).

Number IV, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep 0.2 and Aquas ending: We're just gonna shoo away that pesky ending that would crush this entire story, neither Ven, nor Terra were ever found, and the main events from 0.2 still take place, now Aqua is looking for Ventus as well.

This should conclude it, I will update this chapter if anything needs to be added, and I will mention a spoiler warning if this chapter did not cover it beforehand, so you will always be properly warned, though, you should really just play the games instead of reading this, go on, treat yourself! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!


	2. A Typical Day For Typical Boys

Morning arose and with the sun rising ahead of him, a boy was running full sprint "Kaiu! Malakai!". Ahead two boys were walking ahead, they turned around, seeing their friend sprinting towards them "Arthur, calm down, we have a good couple of months to train!". Arthur bolted past them and grabbed their hands, pulling them along unexpectedly. He yelled "no time! If I want to be as good as Sora I need to train every day!". They soon arrived at a nearby park, where they always trained. Malakai sighed and said "you sure you don't have some kind of crush on this Sora character?". Arthur nodded and said "I just like him! He's selfless, fearless, kind, courageous, caring-" "Arthur!" Arthur snapped out of his daydreaming like phase "s-s-sorry, but I DON'T have a crush on him, you get what I mean?" The two other boys laughed at his beet red face and said "don't worry dude, we got you, now, you going to keep going on about Sora, or are you going to spar?" Arthur giggled and shouted "you're on!".

An hour or two of relentless sparing later Arthur sat down in defeat, he was beaten every single time, even his fancy two pronged sword couldn't save him from the whooping he got. Arthur did what he always did when he lost, he pouted and waited for his two friends to notice, which they did, and they got into their routine of cheering him up. Malakai jumped in "hey, you can't give up, no doubt Sora had these issues too, there's no on in this world who starts out good, we have to get good". Kaiu smiled and said "hey, if anyone can impress Sora, it'll be you, you just need to commit to it, if you continue to try, and don't give up, why, I'd bet you'd make Sora fall for you, and your fighting skills". Arthur blushed, just thinking about making Sora smile, making Sora proud, it sent a wave of euphoria surging through his being. Soon Arthur was sparring again and he was far better than before, blocking every attack, and taking every opportunity to fight back, it was good he didn't bring meta with him, he may have killed his two friends. Soon Malakai and Kaiu were panting and wanted a break, while they were both talking about Arthur and his new found skill, Arthur tackled them both "You guys are the best! I couldn't have done that without you!". They both smiled, forgetting their shame and they hugged him back, Malakai cheekily remarked "next time I need to be lifted up, maybe you could give me some of this inspirational words, Kaiu?" Kaiu chuckled and said "yeah, I could use it too you know". They all laughed and they took an hour long break, to just be.

Arthur laid his head on Malakai's lap and just fell asleep, while Malakai and Kaiu just talked, eventually they landed on the topic of the keyblade wielder, that their best friends totally didn't fall in love with, Sora. Kaiu started off "hey Mal… You ever question who this Sora really is? If he's even real? I've never seen him, but Arth is going off about different worlds, talking dogs and ducks, you ever question it? Wonder if his dad is just telling him stories just to keep him happy, you know things haven't been the same since-" suddenly Arthur stirred around in his sleep, but then, as sudden as it happened, he violently shook around, his breathing got even faster, and Arthur was now crying in his sleep. "Mom! Don't go, momma don't!" Suddenly Arthur shot up, and he began crying, Malakai was on the case, Arthur was always seen as a baby brother, and they were determined to never let him be hurt. Malakai comforted Arthur by stroking his back, while Kaiu stroked his cheek and wiped his tears away "It'll be okay Arthur, you'll see her again, everything will be okay!". Arthur smiled and nodded "thanks you guys". The two older boys nodded and Kaiu said "hey! I got an idea, let's all go to the ice cream parlor! They have this new flavor, called 'Sea Salt Ice Cream' I tried it out and it's great!". Arthur nodded and smiled, as much as he wanted to woo over Sora when the time came, he really wanted ice cream. For the rest of the day they just tried to have fun, this was occasionally done by teasing Arthur about his idolization of a potential myth, though Arthur would repeatedly claim he was a real person. At the end of the day, they all went to bid farewell, before Arthur shouted "let's have a sleepover!" Malakai and Kaiu looked confused, before they remembered the person saying that, they both laughed and agreed, as they hadn't had a sleepover in literal years.


	3. The Land Under The Mourning Star

Soon night was upon them and all three boys decided to sleep in their combined beds, Arthur called it the "Super Massive Sleepover Bed", it was really two decently sized beds just pushed together. Arthur fell asleep first, but this time, it wasn't a nightmare, it was something far more bizarre.

 _Arthur opened his eyes to see he was under a burning sky, and when he managed to sit up, he was surrounded by so many… swords? Handles of the swords? It looked like two supermassive powers fought for dominance, but Arthur didn't know who really won, there must have been so much blood shed, for what? Barren land? This place looked uninhabitable, hell. It. Was. He noticed he was on a long stretch of land, where there were no blades of any kind, and as he looked down towards the stretch of land, he saw something… Someone? It must have been someone in armour of some kind, without thinking of his own mortality, he sprinted to the figure, as he got closer, he realized that he seemed to be the same height 'what's a boy doing here, wait, what am I doing here?'. He stopped just a couple feet from the boy, who was staring him back. Arthur was intimidated, but it all seemed… Familiar somehow, like this was a memory. "There you are, coward" the voice did NOT match at all, he already just… Knew it didn't seem right, but Arthur was usually wrong, so he brushed it aside. "What do you mean? You were expecting me?" The boy said "I knew we had to meet again, ever since you ran away… What did he see in you anyways, what did they see in you? You always were a coward, talk big, but what have you got to show for it? A dead friend, you ran, you ran like the child you are, you had no place in this world, and I'm going to prove it, by extinguishing you, your memory, everything about you, maybe your friends will drop you like the dead weight you are". Arthur shouted "wait! I Haven't done anything to you! I never did any of that! I'm not who you think I am!". The boy snorted "yes, yes you are, maybe your cowardice has pushed it to the back of your mind, but I'll pull it back to the forefront, have fun in your house, dreaming about a boy who could never like you back, with friends who secretly despise you, on a land of no significance, and I'll prove it, and maybe, just maybe, you'll have the privilege of seeing me again, see you soon, loser"._ Suddenly he was awake, his friends were shaking him, for a moment he believed it was a nightmare, that he had shouted in his sleep again, and he was ready to apologize, but his friends words silenced him. "Arth, dude you need to see this! Some weird stuff is going down!" Arthur was pulled to a window, where he saw something eerily familiar, but his gaze at the sky quickly proved that whatever the mysterious boy said in his dream, was a reality. When he gazed into the sky, he saw an orange sky, like fire, like… Like he was in the land under the mourning star.


	4. The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee

Arthur, Malakai and Kaiu grabbed their weapons, it was Arthur's but it didn't matter, they knew something was happening, as soon as they stepped outside pools of black were around them, and out popped some weird shaped creatures, They all got into battle stance, and they began fighting, but Arthur froze, long enough to get hit by one of the creatures, Malakai saved him by cutting the thing down. Kaiu pulled Arthur up but before they could talk Arthur gasped ' _There's no way, it's not him, it's not it's-'_ "Arthur!" Arthur snapped back and said "it's him! It's Sora!" Malakai and Kaiu turned to see the boy Arthur had been describing for a solid month, he looked just like Arthur claimed his dad told him. Spikey brunette hair, black and yellow jumpsuit of some kind, and a giant key he used to beat over the heads of the creature. Arthur ran towards him, unaware that Sora was eerily close to some sort of warp hole. He felt the pull of gravity, but didn't care, he heard his friends calling out to him, but he didn't care, he was so close… But he got lifted up into the sky. But for a moment, he swore that Sora looked up to him in worry, but that was gone as soon as it had come. When he looked at his friends he saw them, they were horrified at him floating up into who knew where. And his vision went away.

Arthur woke up with some pain in the back of his head, he was face down on the ground "hey, hey, young boy, are you okay?" Arthur shot right up, the sudden jolt caused some pain, causing tears to well up in his eyes. The lady rubbed the back of his head, and he leaned into her had, smiling like a moron, the lady took the time to ask some questions. She started "I'm Aerith, what's your name?" Arthur went to reply but it seemed he was reliving a memory

 _Arthur looked up to see a boy in armor, the same armor from his dream, but this time, he was in the same armor too, the boy looked at him, and Arthur could only assume they were looking into each other's eyes "Arth, we can do this, this is the end, we stop it here, we stop this now, and I can't do this without you, so please, I need you to help me, can you do that?" Arthur nodded and said "yes! Yes I can!"_

Aerith waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him back "o-oh, I'm Arthur, where… Where am I?" Aerith smiled "why, you're in Hollow Bastion! Not from around here I take it?" Arthur nodded, and Aerith said "follow me, we can get you settled, it's not safe to be out here". Having almost no choice Arthur followed her. They arrived at a house "I'm a part of a resistance movement, to purge the Heartless from this world". Arthur tilted his head and asked "Heartless?" Aerith stopped and said "wait, you don't know what the heartless are?" Arthur shook his head. Aerith gave him a basic rundown on what they were and afterwards they went inside to see the rest. There was Cid, a slightly buff, somewhat scary man, there was Yuffie, an athletic looking girl, she seemed to be more of an agile fighter There was he girl who woke him up, Aerith, she didn't seem like the fighting type, more like a healer if anything. There was Merlin, a terrifyingly powerful wizard, and there was Leon, Arthur couldn't make much of Leon, he seemed to have a colder exterior but was really sweet and nice. Leon then spoke "have any of you heard from Sora yet?" Arthur gasped, but then was as still as a statue, it seemed no one noticed, except Aerith, who was suppressing a giggle. When no one replied he said "maybe we should search the town again, who knows maybe he got lost". Aerith then interjected "I think me and Arthur should go, it would be nice to at least give Arthur a tour of Hollow Bastion". Leon looked skeptical and Arthur immediately tried to make himself invisible, he all but hid behind Aerith for protection from Leon's gaze. Leon then nodded "okay, it couldn't hurt, you two just stay safe". Aerith nodded and dragged him outside to begin searching for the missing boy.


	5. Searching For Sora

As Arthur and Aerith walked around, Aerith said "so… You're not from around here… What's your connection to Sora?". Arthur looked confused, but blushed when Sora was mentioned "none!" He answered a bit to quickly, Aerith wasn't having it "Oh really? I'm not convinced, come on, you can tell me" Arthur was unaware of what it was, but he felt comfortable. "I wanna be a hero just like him! And make him proud!". Aerith giggled and it was as if they shared a familial bond for a moment "I'm sure Sora will really like you, he likes everyone". Arthur kept silent, as he was dreamily staring off into the distance thinking about how Sora would look up to him. Aerith and Arthur went to the bailey, but found nothing, they left for the town square but encountered what sounded like fighting. Aerith and Arthur hid behind a nearby building "come on Donald! Heal!" "Well I'm sorry but I can only do so much!". Aerith gasped "It's Sora!". At the first mention of Sora, Arthur rushed out from where they were hiding, all the while Aerith was demanding he not move one more inch. Sure enough, it seemed they were getting overwhelmed. Arthur noticed a duck, a dog and Sora focusing on big bodied creatures, so they never noticed a sneaky heartless coming up from behind, ready to hurt Sora, Arthur wasn't having it. Just as they defeated the bog body duo, the heartless made its move, but Arthur struck back just in time. Sora was left unharmed, and at the sound of the heartless puffing back into nothingness, he turned to see Arthur, their eyes met for the second time. Arthur felt held in a firm grasp, as hey they stood there, not moving, Arthur couldn't help shake the feeling he saw those gorgeous blue eyes, the ones that captivated everyone and everything looking back into them. Sora was confused, he had never seen this boy before, but felt attached to him for some odd reason, like it was his duty to protect him, or was it the other way around? Suddenly, Arthur snapped out of it, and he fell backwards, fainting on the ground. Sora shouted "Woah, are you okay?!".

" _Arthur" … "Arthur?" … "ARTHUR!" That made the boy jump, he was staring into space "yes? Come on, shouldn't you be training?" The young friend giggled in response "no, why would I? Why would I want to be anywhere else?" Arthur smiled and said "too bad I won't be as valuable as training when you're in a fight". The two laughed the comment off and Arthur continued "you're destined for greatness, whenever I look into those eyes, I see a boy who could take on the world and have some time to eat lunch!" Arthur laughed, as did his companion, but Arthur got serious "I know we've been laughing… But there's going to be a point where you and I have to come apart, I just know it… But I know you'll do just fine, you always have, and you always will, you always were something else… Ventus"._


	6. A Boy Named Ventus

Arthur jolted awake, ' _V-Ventus? Who was that, his eyes… His eyes looked just like Sora-'_

"hey! Are you okay?" Arthur snapped his attention to the right of him, there Sora was, the look on his face made Arthur feel horrible, as the memory of him staring into Sora's eyes came back to him. Arthur barely mumbled out a response

"Y-yeah, sorry for that". Sora seemed to brighten up

"Don't apologize… But what happened? You worried all of us". Arthur wasn't sure what to say

' _I'm sorry, it seemed that while I was staring straight into your soul I had some kind of day dream about someone completely irrelevant'_

"Oh… That's okay, so what did he look like, was he your friend? Was he mean to you?" Arthur straightened up and said

"Huh?" Sora smiled

"You said that while you were making eye contact with me you were daydreaming about someone else". Arthur went beet red and Yuffie and Aerith giggled, but Sora asked again "who was he?" Sora wasn't laughing, but he was curious, not mad or demanding. Arthur thought back to his dream

"He… He had your eyes… He had blonde spikey hair and was your height, we were friends, I think". Sora seemed intrigued

"Does… Does the name Roxas, ring a bell?" Arthur thought back, then said

"Ventus… It was Ventus". Sora seemed disappointed, so Arthur asked him

"Are you looking for him?" Sora nodded

"Ever since I woke up from my year long nap, he's all I can think about, I don't know why, some people have even called me him… I can faintly remember him, but there's this image". Sora brought out the image of Hayner, Olette, Pence and Roxas, Arthur noticed that Ventus and Roxas bore a very similar complexion, look, everything. It just struck with Arthur that these two were really important, and it may include Sora in all of this.

Sora seemed to be thinking the same thing, now that he thought about it. "Why don't you ask those people about Roxas?" Arthur asked. Sora shook his head

"The thing is… They don't seem to know anything about him… But when we left their world, This guy *pointing at Pence* said he felt wrong not seeing us off, said it was like we had been friends for so long". Arthur then said

"Then… Then they know him! Maybe it's like… I dunno, but… Clearly they had to know each other at one point! You have that photo as proof!" Sora scratched his head

"It's not that simple..." Now the entire gang began to get involved, asking what he meant, but Leon put a stop to their questions

"Geez guys, you gonna let the kid speak or what?" Sora thanked him, and tried to ignore the semi-insulting comment on his youthfulness

"Well… I… I got it when we defended Hollow Bastion from the nobody's and the heartless… We were… Somewhere, but nowhere at the same time, we were floating in darkness, pitch black, If that's all true, I don't think Roxas was their friend in this world". Arthur was having a hard time comprehending it, but the point was, they were friends, but not in this reality… He thought anyways. Sora smiled and said

"Hey… Maybe we could take you with us to Twilight Town!" Arthur was curious, but Donald was very, very clear in the past about bringing people with them from, or to other worlds. He naturally spoke up

"No way! You know we can't chance it! Breaking the order and all that!" Sora sighed and tried to convince him otherwise

"But-" Donald chimed in

"No way!" Goofy suddenly got curious

"Gawrsh Arthur, can I see that weapon of yours again? It seems familiar somehow" Arthur nodded and summoned it, which, on its own, was interesting, but it was the weapon that made Goofy scratch his head, before he snapped his finger, like he had a million munny idea. Goofy exclaimed "that seems a lot like the blade King Mickey described once! He said he met a boy of the light, one who wielded a blade identical to that one! He did say that he was inseparable from his best friend, Ven". Arthur's eyes went wide with shock

 _They were on the dusty world, nothing else seemed to roam, that's when they saw the figure they were after, except, it was somehow different, that was when he noticed something had skipped, because now he was next to Ven, his hand on his shoulder, when a hand was on his own shoulder 'So it seems your memory is recovering at a better pace than I thought possible, peculiar indeed' Arthur was angry_

' _Get out of my head!" Then Vanitas gave a sly smirk_

" _Nah, I think I'll stay a while, it's cozy, besides, maybe I can find out Ven's location from you-'_

" _You'll never get it, not in a million years! I'm coming for you, you and Master Xehanort!' Arthur stopped in his mental tracks and this made Vanitas smile even wider._

" _Yes Arthur, remember more, go on, what'll you do, when we were at the-' Arthur slashed at him, abruptly sliced through him, ending his dream phase._

When Arthur came to, everyone was startled, some degree of worry in their eyes. He held his head, and shook it "what happened?" Sora was the first to inform him

"You started talking to no one, then you got angry and said you'd never give out Ven's location, then you pulled out your sword, you nearly cut me in two! But I got out of the way in time, you okay now?" Arthur nodded, and before he could profusely apologize, Sora then asked "what even happened?".

"It seemed that when I heard the name, some memory triggered, I was… In some dusty world, some guy who I knew from before… Everything, it was really weird… And scary" Sora looked at him and asked him

"How? What's so scary about remembering yourself?" Arthur shook his head and said

"It's not that… He said something weird, something that scares me, he _wanted_ me to remember, said that I'd reveal the location of Ventus for him". Arthur looked Sora in the eyes "Sora, I _can't_ let him find Ven, I don't know him, but I know he's not good, I need to actively unremember all of this, the feeling of letting that creep find Ven doesn't sit well with me, I don't know what he wants with Ven, but it's certainly no good". Sora smirked and said to Donald

"Well Donald, since Arthur knows the king, and it seems they were good friends, I'm sure King Mickey would like us to take him with us… Unless, of course, you'd like to explain to the king why we left his best friend behind?". Donald went from glaring, to worry, to glaring again

"Oh phooey, fine! But this is the only exception to that rule, got it?" Sora gave this bright smile at Donald before nodding. Sora went from talking to the others, to focusing in on Arthur, and as Sora was ranting and raving about the other worlds, and their adventures throughout. Sora was tuned out and Arthur found himself trapped in his mind, hearing a voice he recognized to be this 'Ventus' boy. Arthur recalled that Ven would always talk about the adventures he wanted to drag Arthur along on, the fun of experiencing other worlds, and their inhabitants. Arthur was dragged back into the real world by Sora

"Hey! Have you been dozing off?!" Arthur whispered

"You're just like him… You sound so much like my Ven…".


	7. Trip To Twilight Town

Sora asked confusedly

" 'My Ven'? What do you mean?" Arthur stuttered

"O-oh sorry, that just… Kinda came out of me… I don't know why". Sora smiled

"Is he someone… Special, to you?" Arthur had to think about it, he was going through all the trouble to find this Mickey guy, to find Ventus, someone he barely knew. Arthur also sought to protect Ven from an unknown enemy, he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"I… I'm not sure… It makes me feel weird inside thinking about it". Everyone else giggled and tried to stifle laughter, Arthur felt his face heat up and quickly said "not like that! I just feel… Confused, like there's a hole where my heart should be, like he's the only one that can fill it, and I feel like I can never be complete without him… But I don't understand why, and that makes me feel really sad" Everyone let out a collective "aw" and Sora smiled

"You'll find him! I just know it!". Arthur couldn't help but smile sweetly, like Sora was his child and he just said something thought provoking.

"Thank you Sora… I hope we do too"

Suddenly, Arthur had an idea

"Maybe this 'Roxas' will know who Ventus is, maybe they're long lost twins!" Sora immediately smiled and said

"That makes perfect sense! We should find their friends, and I know just the place! To Twilight Town!". Even though everyone thoroughly disagreed with the unsound logic, Donald and Goofy were dragged to the Gummi ship, a fascinating object to Arthur, it was a ship that could transcend the oceans of dark space, but somehow it felt familiar, but he could not place that feeling he got. He thought little of it, he knew it was connected to Ventus, and once they found each other, he'd put Arthur's woeful feeling at rest.

When they got into the Gummi ship, they realized a problem, there were only 3 chairs, and there was a fourth person, to which Donald said "oh what a shame! We might have to leave Arthur here after all, sorry Arthur" He was clearly smirking, Arthur already knew he would dislike the feathery companion, but Sora said

"No! Arthur could… Uh… He could sit on my lap!". Silence, they all looked at each other, Arthur was too confused to feel embarrassed, then, he thought of shoving that smug look back into Donald's face.

"Sure Sora, that would work now we _all_ can go! Isn't that great Donald?" To which Donald grumbled and muttered some kind of half thought out reply.

Sora and Arthur were both red faced while Sora did his best to guide the ship to Twilight Town, while also trying to fight the uncomfortable rising feeling, he shook it off as they got nearer to Twilight Town, they landed at Twilight Town, Sora, Arthur, Goofy and Donald stepped into the world, Arthur was amazed, Donald and Goofy were happy for the scenery change, and Sora couldn't deny this nagging feeling of familiarity. They seemed to be in some main area, a sign confirmed it 'Tram Common Area'. They walked around, being mindful of the moderately paced tram circling the area, seeing a live screening of sorts, and Arthur was fascinated, he had never seen it before, but he was unable to pull himself away, after several movies everyone else joined in, including Sora, forgetting about their urgent task. Sora sat next to Arthur and was more fascinated by how mesmerised Arthur was, it was like a trance for him. Though Arthur had gone from a movie induced trance, to a Sora induced one, making Sora smirked as he asked "like what you see?" To which Arthur said

"Definitely". They both shared a laugh and Arthur was finally out of his mesmerised state, so they left, as to not create a scene. They walked around and they soon found a huge drop off, it seemed to go underground, perhaps it was a sewer, Goofy suggested that they check it out. Everyone but Sora seemed to express some discomfort with walking through the sewer system, but they encountered some enemies along the way

"The heartless!" Sora, Donald and Goofy shouted. Arthur just nodded and summoned his sword. Sora, Donald and Goofy took on the bigger threats as Arthur took on the smaller ones. He was wildly swinging, before he slammed down, making the sewers quake. When Sora and the others were done, they saw Arthur finishing the last of the heartless off. When he was done, Sora smiled and said "you're good at this, I guess the King was in good hands!". Arthur smiled

"Thanks Sora, that means a lot to me". He ended off the sentence with a genuine smile, but as he thought about how well he had done, his mind went back to his friends, and his smile dropped. Sora picked up on that and asked

"What's wrong Arthur?" Sora saw as Arthur got glossy eyes

"I had friends… They trained me to be good, and I just ran off, they must be so worried about me, I'm so stupid". Sora shook his head

"That's not true! I bet you had a good reason, you'll see Ventus, and you'll see your friends again, I promise". Sora smiled and went in for a hug. They both bear hugged each other and when they separated They looked at each other. When Arthur looked back at Sora he saw golden eyes, a smirk, and black hair. He looked almost identical to Sora, he shouted and fell backwards. Sora looked shocked, as did Donald and Goofy.

" _Face to face, at long last". Arthur looked at him_

" _It's you, you look so familiar, like you're on the tip of my tongue, but I can't say". The boy looked over at him, and with a fake disappointed tone said_

" _Don't remember me? I'm so heartbroken, how could you forget Ventus's better half?" Arthur looked at him with anger_

" _Don't you dare talk about him that way, you're just some vindictive creep, you were on that barren land, in my dreams, tell me what you want!". Vanitas smiled and said "I just want to see you again, just like old times, then, I get back my brother, then I can choke the life out of that pitiful body, you and your friends are never going to be safe, never"._ Arthur looked straight up to see Sora, Donald and Goofy looking at him worriedly

"Oh dear, are you okay Arthur?" Goofy asked worriedly. Arthur was snapped back to his senses and nodded

"Sorry… I just… Just forget about it, it's nothing". They all looked at him with overt concern, but Arthur pressed onwards, leaving them to catch up.

Soon they quadruple found their way out of the sewer and ended up in a forest. Up ahead Sora spotted some gray figure a long way away down the beaten path, so they walked towards the figure. As the treeline cleared they noticed it was a big building, it was locked, but Sora felt his heart being pulled, like as if it was about to be pulled from his chest. He grasped onto that area of his torse and sharply in-took air, everyone was worried, but Sora fell to his knees, and tears streamed down his face. Arthur ran to his side and held Sora in his arms, as Sora closed his eyes "Ro…xas".

When Sora came to he watched as pure relief flooded into the trio of friends "Sora! You had me freaking out there, what happened?" Sora relived the moments, and gradually told him them.

"I was sitting on a clock tower, it looked like the one here in Twilight Town, I was with some spiky redhead, I recognized him from somewhere, I also saw a girl, she had black hair, they both called me Roxas, and we had some ice cream while we were there… Is-is it bad that I liked being there?" Arthur shook his head

"No way! I couldn't imagine doing that, that sounds really nice and relaxing, who _wouldn't_ wanna do that?". Sora smiled, he appreciated the gesture, but it wasn't what he was trying to get at, so he just nodded, instead of explaining it to him.

"Thanks Arthur" Arthur gave him a big thumbs up with a 100 watt smile. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them

"Woah, Sora, Donald, Goofy, s'that you?" Sora got up and looked to the teens approaching them


	8. Lights Out, Nobody's Home

"Hey Hayner, Pence, Olette! How's it going". Hayner smiled

"Better now that you're back, things felt weird without you… I dunno, I'm probably being odd, I just don't know why, you ever feel like that?". Sora nodded

"Yeah, things just haven't felt the same since I left, but I'm back, I hope you don't mind, but I needed to ask some questions, that cool?". Pence spoke up

"Of course man! What do you need?" Sora was now overcome with discomfort, not knowing how to even approach the subject "well… We think we're missing someone, and we feel like you might know them, can you look at a picture for me?" They all nodded and Pence spoke for them all.

"Hand over the photo, man" and Sora handed them the picture, he saw their eyes light up "he… He seems so familiar! But I swear we haven't ever seen him, this is so weird". Hayner and Olette doubled down on Pence and they asked Sora about him

"What can you tell us about him?" But Sora must not have thought it all through, because he stumbled out

"W-well, I don't really know, I just, well, I kinda thought you guys would know him, he's kinda important, his name is Roxas". Pence nodded and asked

"How?" Sora explained how they thought Roxas was a twin of Ventus, a boy who went missing, and they were hoping to find Roxas, so they could find Ven, Sora left out how everyone else seemed to call him Roxas, just to avoid confusion. Suddenly, the Twilight Trio seemed to just realize that another boy was there, so Hayner asked

Sora, who's the new kid?" Sora didn't get to respond because Arthur did first, for some reason getting offended at being called a kid

"Hey! I've got a name, and it's Arthur!" Hayner played along to his aggression and said

"Okay Arthur, no need to get all worked up about it, tell me about Ventus" Arthur had to think long and hard before he came up with something.

"Back then, me and Ven would train under a keyblade master, to become one ourselves, but something happened, something I don't remember, we got split up, and now I'm on a mission to find him, I don't remember much about him, it seems my heart does though". Pence spoke up

"So you don't remember him, but you feel the urge to find him?" Arthur nodded and added

"I couldn't explain it, that's why I need to find him, so he can explain this all, it's so odd, I've never felt this way before" Hayner smiled

"I get that man, now that I've heard about this Roxas guy, finding him is my top priority, ya know?" They all shared a laugh after Pence said

"Hey! Don't forget about me now!"

They all went to the Usual Spot, a place where they hung out, Sora began remembering more about Roxas, but he kept himself quiet as Hayner, Pence and Arthur bonded together.

After a while Arthur got bored and decided to walk around the town, much against the advice of all people present, but Arthur just wanted to sit on a rooftop and enjoy the night he had there, while Sora, Donald and Goofy talked more to Hayner, Pence and Olette. It wasn't an easy task to climb the high wall, it was a vast grey wall that separated the forest from the town, it also functioned as the platform for the train tracks. When he stood on the wall, he saw the sun set, everything faded into the background, then, something clicked in his mind.

 _It was an autumn evening, Arthur was on the edge of a plot of land, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see a girl, medium length blue hair, taller than he, she had this pleasant smile that made him relax into her gaze "hey Arthur, what's gotten you out here? You never come out here, unless you're sad". As soon as she said that, Arthur felt anguish and held his heart, tears welled up in his eyes as he hunched over, his breath escaped him when he needed it the most, Aqua immediately lifted his head by placing her hand under his chin. They made eye contact and he said to her_

" _I just feel so empty… It's scary, Aqua". She nodded and said_

" _We'll always be there for each other, you may not have a Wayfinder, but you're just as important to us, no matter what anyone says". Suddenly a voice called out_

" _I second that!" The duo turned back to see a man taller than Aqua, buffer than both Ventus and Arthur combined, he had chocolate brown hair "Arthur, we're all going to be okay, that includes you and Ven" Arthur smiled, his feelings of worry and woe abated deep down, and he could stomach everything else down, Arthur hugged Aqua, and Terra joined in, here, in this land, his heart felt at home, here in this land, he felt safe, like never before, like nothing could hurt him, like… Like his friends would always be there. They all jumped when something shook them._

" _Hey! No one invited me to a group hug, what's goin on?" They all pulled away to see a smile infected Ven, any doubt Arthur once had were immediately eviscerated by that smile_

" _Nothing Ven, I'm just happy you're all here" Ven smiled and Terra and Aqua couldn't help but also smile 'everything is going to be okay, as long as I have them, I'll be okay'._

Arthur stirred, he was sitting against a lamp post, he groaned _How did I get here?_ Suddenly, as soon he thought that, another voice piped up "sheesh, you okay kid? You sure like to nap, don't know what the higher ups see in you" he mumbled the last part so that Arthur could not hear him, but he could, because this guy was bad at talking quietly. Arthur summoned his blade to his hand and held it out, in a defensive position, making the man step back with his hands up. Arthur got a look at the… Man? Boy? Teen? Yeah, he was a teen, his hair was blond and spiked up, he also had a black coat, black gloves. "woah kid, calm-"

"I'm not a damn kid!, My name's Arthur" He seriously disliked being called a kid, it was as if people said it to make him feel inferior, and for Arthur, that would just not do.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, don't you have any thanks for me? You nearly fell over the side, I saved you-"

"Thanks, now leave". Demyx was not happy with that answer

"Fine, I see how it is, farewell then". He stepped through a corridor of darkness before stepping through and vanishing. In the background Arthur heard Sora yell out for him, when he turned around Sora looked at him with worry

"Arthur, where were you? You've been gone for hours! We were worried". Arthur looked down, feeling ashamed of himself for making his idol worry so much about him. Then, he felt guilty

"I… I remembered them… I-I remembered my friends". Sora was about to praise him but he saw Arthur looking down, with a pained look on his face, before he whispered "Ven is going to get hurt, and everything will be my fault… He's going to suffer, and I'm too stupid to stop it". The tone in his voice immediately changed the atmosphere, it was depressing, sad, all the things the hero trio hated, despised. Although Donald would never admit it, it crushed him to hear Arthur thinking of himself this way. Goofy tried his best to make Arthur smile, but soon realized it was useless, the three shared a worried look, Arthur wasn't feeling good, so they weren't feeling good. Everytime Sora tried to cheer up Sora, he couldn't find the words, even if he did have the words, Arthur was clearly stuck in his head, which wasn't helping him out of his mood. Suddenly though, he just stopped, It was as if he was in a resting state, standing still, only breathing, but not moving, or speaking At first, Sora and his friends didn't notice this, as not much had changed, but then Sora noticed it as he went to hug Arthur, but got nothing back, no bear hug, nothing. It was as if no one was inside, as if Arthur was a hollow shell, that thought scared Sora, and Goofy and Donald caught on to his panic. Sora began shaking him violently, Sora didn't understand what possessed him to act that worried, but a part of him was breaking, seeing Arthur like this, Arthur fell back, he didn't even sharply gasp when he hit the concrete floor, his pupils dilated and became larger, and he was just… Gone.

Hayner looked at the worried boy in front of him "he just passed out? There was no warning, nothing?" Sora nodded frantically, and thinking it over he nodded "Sure, we could look after him, you going to be okay?" Sora nodded and turned and ran away while yelling.

"Yep, let me know when he wakes, thanks! Bye!" He ran so fast Hayner had no chance to ask how he would even manage to contact Sora, Hayner looked at Arthur and sighed.

"What happened to you Arthur?".


	9. The Strange Man And His Promise

Everything was dark, he did not know where was, or when he was, was this the end? Or was it just the beginning? He did not know, and he wasn't sure if that relieved him, or terrified him. It was then, that the boy felt solid ground, a voice spoke to him "it's been so long, and you've been through so much". Arthur looked around, but could not see through the darkness, but the voice seemed familiar, but could not place it. A path opened to the young boy, he walked down the path, he walked forever until he reached the destination. The first figure he saw was his own Idol, but something was not right, he saw the next figure, the one Sora was facing, it was Hayner, Arthur noticed the quaint smile on Sora's face, noticed his plump cheeks, but when Arthur approached Sora, everything changed.

"Sora! Hey, what're you doing here?" When Sora turned to him, he noticed Sora was not happy, but… Rather angry, this shocked Arthur, as he had never seen his idol angry at anything.

"Oh, it's _you_ " the way Sora said it was as if he were disgusted with him, this scared Arthur, he immediately felt like he had done something wrong

"S-Sora, did I do something wrong?" Suddenly Hayner pushed Arthur back, which shocked Arthur, sure, he was a bit of a jerk when they met, but to shove him like that, no warnings, not even a word, it worried him even more. Suddenly, Hayner spoke up

"Damn right you did something wrong, you're weighing him down, now I have to look after you, you're such a waste, right Sora?" Then, the horror, Sora nodded and also walked up to push him. Arthur fell on his butt and began quivering in fear

"P-p-please I p-promise I d-didn't mean t-to!" Arthur stuttered terribly when he was scared, to some, it was adorable, but to Sora and Hayner, it was laughable.

"What a loser, gonna cry? Gee Sora, you were right, he really is pathetic". They both laughed at him as he curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Arthur was on a loop, he could only say those words, he was too broken to think of anything else.

It had been 2 days since Sora left, and the gang were at his side when they heard his whimpers, they found him curled up in a ball, tears were down his cheeks, for moment they believed he was finally awake, but when they shook him, he did not respond, they peeled back his eyelids to see his pupils still enargened. "So he's having a nightmare?" Pence asked, Hayner and Olette nodded. They all looked guilty, none of them were in any position to help, he was on his own, but they'd make that up to him when he was awake.

In Christmas Town, where everything was joyful and pleasant, the heartless were nowhere to be found, Dr. Finkelstein's monster was finally destroyed, but something felt off. Though this place was cheery, Sora felt a pang of sadness, guilt? He did not understand why, he wasn't sure where it came from, but it made him hold his heart, Donald and Goofy looked at him concerned, but Sora dismissed their concern and said

"I just felt… Weird, it's fine now though, come on, the next world awaits our help. Donald and Goofy gave one another concerned looks before nodding, something was eating at Sora, but it didn't feel like it was him, or perhaps it was, just to deep for him to recognize it, he had to return to the Beast's Castle, to wrap up Xaladin's involvement there, soon he had to be done

Pence, Olette and Hayner took turns on watching over Arthur, to make sure if he awoke, everyone would know, so far, day 3, nothing had changed, Hayner was on duty when a teen in a black coat appeared before them "would you looky here, Destiny Boy has gone and gotten himself stuck in a coma". Hayner whirled around to see an unfamiliar figure in front of him.

"Who are you?" Hayner asked, somewhat scared of this figure towering over him.

"I'm Demyx, and I kinda need the kid, mind handing him over?" Hayner shook his head

"No way! Get lost you creep!" Demyx backed down and considered leaving, as he wasn't good at combat, but he knew his superiors would obliterate him if he even so much as considered cowering out of his duties, so he became more assertive.

"Listen, this isn't a request, he isn't going to wake up here, he needs proper help, if he doesn't, his heart could be lost forever, he may never wake up, so I need the boy". Hayner ignored his demand and hostility

"What do you mean he'll never wake up?! How would you help him, hell, _why_ would you help him?" Demyx sighed

"You know what? Fine, I guess you don't want him to wake up, fine, let him die, see how much he appreciates your 'help'". He turned to leave but Hayner stopped him

"Wait! Y-you said you could help him?" Demyx nodded

"We have the ability to help him, we help him, he helps up, and he gets to live a normal life, would you deny him that?" Sure it was incredibly immoral to manipulate a kid like that, but it was either his fractured psyche or his obliteration, and Demyx cared more about himself than the kids therapist bills to be completely honest.

Hayner shook his head and said "no!" He looked down, and at Arthur "just promise you won't hurt him". Demyx nodded and gave him a thumbs up, he had no intention of hurting the kid at all

"You have my word, I promise" Demyx was completely sincere when he said that. Hayner looked back at Arthur, then stepped away, Demyx walked up and slung the boy over his shoulder, he turned away and summoned the dark corridor he used to get there, leaving Hayner to wonder if he had made the right choice, just then Pence and Olette had entered the hang out spot

"Hayner, we heard you yelling what- where's Arthur?" Olette asked with worry. Hayner looked down and said

"he promised he would wake Arthur up, said they had the tech to wake him up, that he'd be back with Arthur, I didn't think we had a better option available, so I let him take Arthur". Olette smiled, despite the weird vibes the situation gave her.

"Well that's good! Maybe he will help him!" Hayner smiled, feeling somewhat vindicated by Olette saying that, Pence only nodded

"Now cheer up Hayner!" Hayner smiled, Pence could always make him happy, no matter what tragedies befell him, whenever. That was what made Hayner fall for Pence so easily, on top of Pence just being great for hugs, no one else could compare in that regard. Pence pulled out from behind his back, 3 sea salt ice cream bars, one for each third of the trio. They both relaxed at the thought of the boy being true to his word, and with that, they began talking like normal, while trying to not feel like they were forgetting a friend of theirs, two now.


	10. The Newest Member Of Organization XIII

"Demyx, seeing as you were the one who brought him in, you'll be looking over him for the time being, am I understood?" Demyx looked over uneasily at his boss, Nobody of Xehanort, Xemnas, and he looked just as badass as his name and voice sounded. Demyx not wanting to be erased from existence immediately, said

"Yes sir!" Xemnas chuckled and that sent Demyx into a battle in his head, wondering if he had managed to displease their leader in any way possible. Xemnas noticed this and got Demyx to settle down by saying

"Just call me Xemnas, Demyx, got it?" Demyx, noticeably more calm chuckled nervously and said

"Yes si-Xemnas" The way he said his (attractive) superiors name was as if he was trying it out for the first time, he saw Xemnas smile something genuine, it was confusing to the subordinate but before he could ask about it Xemnas left Arthur to Demyx's care and left to perform other duties.

"W-w-wha? Where am I?" Demyx looked shocked

"I'm Demyx, are you okay?" Demyx nodded, Arthur looked around, noticing the white room and remembering nothing, he nodded.

"Yeah, I think, but everything feels weird, where am I?" The boy asked again Demyx said

"You're in the Castle That Never Was, It's complicated but I'm supposed to be looking after you while you're here". Not too many words were spoken after that, and because he was benched for his babysitting duties, he kinda became a maid for the next few days, not that he minded of course.

Over the next few weeks Demyx bonded with Arthur, and it wasn't out of the guilt for… All of this. He felt a genuine connection to the boy, he even had specific displays of affection he'd taught Arthur, like ruffling his hair, and constantly encouraging him whenever he did a good job at his training, and playfully scolding him when he failed or gave up out of frustration. Arthur reciprocated the gestures with ones of his own. Arthur would high five Demyx whenever he did a good job, playfully shove his hand in Demyx's face whenever Demyx jokingly scolded him, and seemed to really value his company, as did Demyx.

Demyx was ordered to take the boy, now called "Thraxur" to collect more hearts, as they had need for some more, ever since their XIII had left them, this killed the good mood they all had before, and no one spoke anything other than nods. In that pause Thraxur asked "who's the XIII? Can I meet them?" Demyx uncharacteristically glared at him and ordered him to shut up, something that worried Thraxur, as Demyx was nothing but kind to him when he woke up, but as soon as they were in Twilight Town Demyx explained frantically.

"I'm sorry for acting like that… It's just that Roxas was our XIII, he left so suddenly and we've been very sore about that-"

"It doesn't matter! I'm here instead of him, lousy jerk! I'll be so good you guys won't even remember him!" Demyx couldn't help but smile, he looked at Art-Thraxur and nodded

"I know you will".

Thraxur was in Olympus, in the underworld, scouting the area, as Demyx was benched and couldn't do his job, the job relegated to (what everyone said was) his little brother, Thraxur.

He stood around with the Olympus Stone he stole from the Realm Of The Gods, prepared to leave, but Sora managed to catch him just before he did "hey! Who're you, and why do you have the Olympus Stone?". Thraxur turned around and said

"I just need to… Borrow it? I'm sure you can play with your shoe strings until I get back". The way he articulated his voice was with fake sincerity. Sora said

"You can't have that, now give it back!" Thraxur shook his head

"Sorry boy, but that can't be done… Unless you'd like to verse me for it?" Sora summoned his keybade and declared

"Bring it on!".

Thraxur summoned his weapon and the two dueled, Thraxur specialized in offense, so he took every chance to beat down the opponent, but he could never pin him down, him and his friends managed to counter him at every move, Sora and Thraxur locked blades many times, but Sora was just nimble enough to get a hit in afterwards. He had taken on many heartless as per his mission, but this boy outlasted and outsmarted all of them terribly easy. Eventually it was difficult for Thraxur to even stand. Though he tried to save face

"You're not bad, Sora, not terribly bad indeed, fine then, guess you earned it, have fun now". Thraxur tossed the Stone to Sora and summoned a portal, and just before he walked through it, he heard the boy yell

"Hey! How do you know my name?" But he waved him off and said

"Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't". And without a second's hesitation he entered the portal and dissolved it behind him. He reappeared in his designated seat, and he was greeted by Xemnas, who was expecting him.

"So, I take it you lost?" He nodded

"I couldn't anticipate his level of skill, I was outnumbered as well". Xemnas nodded and said

"Duly noted, I shall prepare for any future encounters, you are dismissed for the day". Thraxur nodded and left for Demyx's room, where he found the teen tuning his Sitar.

"How goes it Key Boy?" Demyx had been thinking up nicknames for it, and he approved of that one. Thraxur just chuckled and said

"I failed, but I'm still alive, so I suppose it's pretty damn good" Demyx smiled, he loved the happy atmosphere Thraxur provided for him, even after acknowledging he had failed his mission.

"Maybe we'll get him together, we're unstoppable!" Thraxur couldn't help but laugh and say

"I don't need my precious baby boy getting hurt, how about you let the more experienced fighters deal with this?" Demyx cracked a smile at Thraxurs smirk

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm the one that trained you in the first place-"

"You're wrong" Thraxur said with a smile and turned his head. This resulted in an argument which ended by Demyx pinning Thraxur to the ground and forcing him to admit to the both of them that Demyx was superior to him in every way possible.

Just admit it and I'll let you go"

"Never!" Thraxur yelled while squirming around under the way larger boy. Demyx got an idea.

"Admit I'm better or else I'll spank you!" Thraxur could feel himself get red in the face as he stuttered out in embarrassment of the image in his head

"Y-y-you wouldn't dare!" Demyx smirked at his embarrassment and wordlessly hauled Thraxur over his shoulder and sat down at the end of the bed in his room. Took the boy and put him over his knees and lifted his hand in the air. He dramatically gasped and said

"Oooone!" But before his hand could connect with the younger boys butt, Thraxur yelled out

"Fine!" Demyx stopped and Thraxur sighed in relief as he believed it to be the end of that, but then he heard Demyx ask

"'Fine' what? My dear friend?" Thraxur glared at his Teen friend, but said

"Y-you're better than me… Jerk" He thought Demyx hadn't heard that but was wrong and received a slap on his bottom for that, making him squeak in surprise and roll off the older, currently giggle filled, male. He felt his face blush at his friend touching that part of his body, it made him feel really small, like a kid, he was okay with that, but everything had its own downsides.

"Gee Thraxur, if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked that". Demyx said in reply to his friends facial expression. Thraxur huffed and crossed his arms and said

"I know you certainly did, creep". Demyx playfully raised his hand like he'd do it again to make a point and Thraxur instinctively jumped and this sent Demyx into another fit of laughter, soon though, both boys were laughing at this point. Soon Demyx hauled the smaller boy back on the bed and picked up his Sitar and asked

"What do you think about my Sitar?" Thraxur giggled and asked

"Your poor excuse of a weapon? I dunno, I never heard you play it, what's it sound like?" Demyx lit up like a lightning bolt and asked

"Wanna hear a song?!" Thraxur, not used to the sound of yelling in his right ear jumped, and Demyx apologized, but Thraxur nodded and said

"Definitely!".

There were no words, no interruptions, it was only the Sitar, but it sounded as good as any song there ever was. Thraxur found himself leaning on Demyx, and Demyx turned slightly so the boy fell onto his chest and suddenly it became Demyx Serenading Thraxur, rather than just playing a song for him. Once the song was over, Thraxur was sound asleep, curled up in Demyx's chest, and Demyx just placed his Sitar on the stand next to the bed, and laid back and let Thraxur naturally curl up to him, as they both fell asleep, unaware Xemnas had heard the whole ordeal.

When Demyx woke up he noticed that there was someone burrowing into his chest, he looked down to see Thraxur as the culprit, he must have seen Demyx move around because he stopped and looked up, with a red face at seeing Demyx smirk

"Seems like you rather enjoyed my musical abilities, might I interest you again sometime?" Thraxur smiled and said

"I'll think about it". Demyx was about to retort when they heard a clearing of the throat and a deep voice say

"Ah, there you are I was worried you'd abandoned us, dear Thraxur, and Demyx, what a pleasant surprise". Thraxur was out of the bed in record timing and standing at attention at the sight of his superior, flustered face, Demyx was already formal with the leader, so he did not do the same. "Thraxur, if you would step out into the hallway?" Thraxur nodded, nervous he'd be yelled at for his actions, and thinking of ways to curse Demyx from the Oblivion he'd surely be sent to. When they were out of the hallway, Xemnas instructed Thraxur to walk with him, and Thraxur obliged immediately, when they were away from Demyx Xemnas spoke.

"I see that over the weeks you've been here, you've forged a relationship with Demyx, am I correct?" Xemnas placed a palm onto Thraxur's shoulder, which quickly sent him into a series of shakes, he wasn't sure if Xemnas was angry, but his calm demeanor seemed to imply it was being repressed, the stoic nature of the man only made him more fearful, or, whatever his emulated concept of emotions were rushing through him.

"M-master Xemnas, I promise it wasn't like that!" Xemnas hushed the younger boy and said

"I'm not displeased or disgusted, just astonished you'd choose an immature boy". Though it was minor, Thraxur felt anger at his only friend being called immature, but quickly deduced it was just factual, rather than derogatory or an insult. Xemnas proceeded onwards "I assumed you'd choose a man instead". Thraxur's breath got caught in his throat as Xemnas placed a delicate hand under the small boy's chin and lifted it up, so now the superior and the subordinate were making eye contact, Thraxur wasn't sure what he felt, but it seemed to be the combination of discomfort and love. Xemnas saw it as well and slowly leaned down and in, pressing his lips against Thraxur's own. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Thraxur was in shock when he felt two pairs of hands pull him closer, and even more shock when he felt himself wrap his arms around Xemnas, when they separated, Thraxur was a stuttering, jumbling mess, not because of the embarrassment, not entirely anyways, but because his brain was overheating, and so was his heart, he didn't know what to think, he just _made out_ with his superior, he had to wonder whether these were repressed feelings Xemnas saw clearly though him. He realized he still had his arms resting on the crouched man's shoulders, he immediately retracted and stuttered out "M-m-master! I am t-truly sorry!" Xemnas dismissed his concerns and said "do not apologize, that experience was… Amicable, you may go back to your previous mission of collecting hearts". Xemnas left before the boy could even respond.


	11. The King And Arthur

Sora had returned to Hollow Bastion, in the giant castle the restoration committee now owned, there they were introduced to Master Ansem's lab, where the first of the organization became the menaces they currently were. They were trying to figure out a puzzle concerning a door to darkness, inscribed on Asem's wall, when they heard the most relieving voice they hadn't heard in a while. "Say fellas, did you just say you were looking for the Door To Darkness?" Goofy Donald and Sora turned around immediately

"Your majesty!" They were about to pounce on him when he put his finger up to his lips and shushed them, to conceal his identity. It was indeed the king himself, Mickey Mouse, former apprentice and current master, king, and assassin by the looks of his odd robe he dawned on. For the longest while Sora, Donald and Goofy forgot to ask the question they had been seeking him out for, well,one of the more important ones at the very least. Sora finally had it click in his mind.

"Your majesty, we found a boy on our journey, Goofy said you two knew each other from your days apprenticing under Master Yen Sid". Mickey furrowed his brow and said

"Gee, well, I've met a lot of people on my days before becoming a master, could you describe him? Maybe a name?" Sora got this big smile on his face

"He has this weird keyblade, well, I'm not sure that it's a key, but it's a funny looking blade, it's double pronged, his name is Arthur". Mickey got this giant smile on his face

"Gee fellas, I haven't heard that name in a long time, this is wonderful news! I thought we'd lost him" Mickey looked down, recalling the events 10 years ago, at the Keyblade Graveyard. "After all of that, we couldn't find him, he'd just up and vanished without a trace, like he never even existed, we thought he might have… Well that's not the case, say, where is he? He's by no means helpless, he can certainly help you all". Sora's desire to rub it in Donald's face dissipated when he realized where Arthur was, everyone noticed the shift in the atmosphere.

All eyes were on Sora as he barely managed to stutter "I-I-I" Sora didn't get farther than that, everytime he got the words, he'd see the vacant look in his eyes, how hollow he was that whole time, how he bashed himself relentlessly until he literally couldn't, until his psyche was completely broken, and suddenly, he wasn't there anymore.

Goofy answered for him "well… Something happened to him, he got really still and wouldn't even talk to us, it was like his heart left his body-" Everyone turned in shock as Sora nearly lost his balance, hearing that was more than he could bear, and now Donald and Goofy knew that this wasn't just a non-issue, this was a burrowing issue that went way deeper than any of them thought. Goofy walked to Sora and let Sora lean on him, after he had managed to steady himself, they continued "we left him in Twilight Town, he should still be there". Mickey nodded and said "I'll see to him-"

"No!" Sora's voice rippled through the air and Mickey stared in shock, as did Donald and Goofy. Sora was _never_ known to yell at anything. Sora seamed to find himself and said "I'm sorry, I don't know why I yelled like that, I-I'd like to see him as well, if you'll permit it". Sora didn't like lying, but the king needed some respect, but Sora didn't plan on not seeing Arthur the second he was free of this world.

The king nodded "I'm sure Arthur will be glad to see you again, but we have to finish up our work here before we can go see him". They all nodded and got to work, the harder they worked, the sooner they'd be reunited with Arthur

Mickey, Sora, Goofy and Donald made it back to Twilight town, they rushed form the train station to the hangout spot in record time. Hayner was freaking out, his one reliable habit he had switched in and out of shortly after Demyx claimed Arthur for the Organization, when he saw Sora he immediately shrunk, this set off alarm bells in his mind, something was not okay, and Sora feared finding out what. Hayner rushed up to him and immediately started rambling "okayIknowyou'regoingtohatemebutIpromiseIdidn'tmeanto-" Pence cut him off with a hug and Olette took over for him and explained the situation better.

"Look… Some weird guy came by, he claimed he could wake Arthur up, we didn't know what else we could do so we let the guy take Arthur… He hasn't come back but he swore he'd help save Arthur" Sora's breath caught itself in his throat, he wasn't angry or anything, he was just shocked.

He reaffirmed what he was told "so someone came to help Arthur, you're sure he didn't seem off?" Hayner returned to Sora, with renewed confidence.

"I promise he didn't seem off, he seemed to really want to help, I promise!"

Sora nodded and said "as long as you're sure, I trust you!" That was exactly what Hayner needed to hear, all of the weight he held on his shoulders lifted and the pit in his stomach closed up. Sora turned to Mickey and said "I'm sorry you couldn't see him"

Mickey shook his head and said "don't worry a thing about it! I'm confident he'll be okay!" They all nodded and Arthur turned to Mickey, They bid the trio farewell and made to leave, but something tugged on Sora's hand. When Sora turned he saw Hayners hand on his.

"Sora… I've been thinking of something… Well, I don't know where Arthur is, or Kairi, but, well, it's difficult to explain, but I think I tracked down Roxas, or at least have a lead on where he may be". Sora eagerly nodded and asked

"Where?!" Hayner jumped back out of surprise to the outburst.

Sora smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head "sorry".

Hayner smiled back at him and said "follow me" everyone followed Olette, Pence and Hayner as they lead the others to the abandoned mansion, after a lot of explaining, they were on the lookout for a computer.


	12. For Honor

"Well that was quite the show". Thraxur whirled around at record speed to see a tall, fiery redhead smirking with his hands on his hips, he had seen the whole thing, but before he could respond the tall man continued "talking about having the boss's ear, more like his mouth, on yours". Thraxur only got seconds into a stutter-y reply before the man cut him off "relax kid, whatever goes on between you and the boss is none of my concern, just couldn't resist a little jab, y'know?" Thraxur calmed down considerably and nodded, and once again didn't start the conversation as the man asked "You're the new kid, Thraxur, right? The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Thraxur nodded and something came to mind as he asked

"You're Axel? People told me you used to know our former XIII, Roxas, is it true?" Axel cringed but nodded, and Thraxur asked "what could you tell me about him? He left? Why?" Axel shook his head and said

"He wanted to keep a promise, wanted to free Kingdom Hearts, but now he's gone, and I don't know where he is, I've been looking around for him, wandering, y'know?" Thraxur nodded, he imagined it if it were him and Demyx, he'd leave if Demyx made him promise that. But all Thraxur could reply with was

"Oh, I hope you find him, he must be an important person for you to dedicate so much time to finding him". Axel cracked a smiled and nodded but replied with a sassy

"I hope you sort out your lover troubles". Making Thraxur blush and shout names at the redhead as he left fo his own duties. Demyx came out and the mood was spoiled, as Thraxur had a look of sheer panic and Demyx noticed as he ran up to him and asked

"Key Boy, what's the issue?" Thraxur quickly blurted out

"Nothing! I need to… Do my job, see ya in a bit!" It was rushed but Demyx caught it all, but didn't catch Thraxur as he ran past him into a dark corridor. And just like that Demyx was left alone and confused, wondering what had gotten into his friend.

After a day of destroying heartless, Thraxur returned to home base and tried to get into his room without being spotted by Axel, Xemnas or Demyx. That, of course, did not work, as when he had gotten to his room he heard a deep voice boom out "ah, so there is my favorite member, if I didn't know any better, I would assume you were avoiding me". Thraxur immediately tensed up, not knowing if the leader was going to off him, or kiss him, two equally scary options.

"N-never, my master!" He turned to see Xemnas very close to him, with a smile on his smooth face. He chuckled

"You do not need to fear me, Thraxur, I just missed you, of course, did you miss me?". It was a knowing smile, so Thraxur nodded and said

"Y-yes, master" Xemnas leaned down and pressed his lips to his and when they parted shortly after he spoke

"I apologize for leaving on such short notice, it was truly unprofessional of me". Thraxur had to do a double take, as Xemnas, Chief of the Nobodies just apologized to him, for such a small thing as well! He shook his head

"No harm master". Xemnas smiled and said

"I'm sure you'd like to get back to relaxing, you are dismissed for the night, XIII". Thraxur nodded in thanks and Xemnas left, he opened and shut his door and fell back on the other side, freaking out. He could feel his heart racing, just a touch sent him hyperventilating. After calming down as best he could he locked the door and laid down, even though anyone could enter, unless he jammed access, but his Superior could naturally override it, so safe to say he was never safe from that.

Thraxur found himself wandering the halls, he had a nightmare, about an island, 2 boys, friends, but nothing seemed right, he woke up in sweat, but it wasn't scary, was it? He could not say. He found himself in the throne room, but he wasn't alone, it seemed like when he needed the loneliness the most, he could no longer have it.

"What's gotten into you Thraxy? You worried me earlier today". Thraxur stiffened and tried to dispute any worry or odd behaviors, but he wasn't so good at lying.

"Nothing Demyx, I just had a rough day, ya'know?" Demyx glared at him and said

"No, I don't, no to this being nothing, and no to this being a rough day, what did you and Xemnas talk about?". The way Demyx was straight forward shocked Thraxur but he did not budge.

"It's nothing Demy" Demyx did not look pleased by that response

"Don't you 'Demy' me! What did he tell you Thrax? I think I deserve to-" In anger Thraxur snapped and yelled out

"You want to know what happened?! Xemnas saw us sleeping in the same bed, took me on a walk, admitted he knew what was going on, and fucking made out with me, I made out with my superior and now I feel like shit because I don't know what I _can_ feel! I'm scared to love him because I don't know what that'll mean for the rest of you, and I'm scared to _not_ love him because he might just straight-up fucking delete me _or_ you from the universe, so now I have to balance our relationship while trying to come to terms with how I can love 2 completely different people, one of which shouldn't even love me! That's what's wrong, Demyx!". Demyx stood in silence, shocked that this was just… Dropped onto him, Thraxur stormed out in anger and locked himself in his room, and turned on his room jammer to keep Demyx out.

After what seemed like hours, he heard a knock on the door and he shouted out "go away! I'm not in the mood" Thraxur continued sulking, but more quietly this time, suddenly, he felt a hand in his shoulder, and looked up to see the concerned eyes of Xemnas.

"My, my, my, and here I thought you were an innocent boy, but your mouth says otherwise". Thraxur ignored his superior for the first time and cried out

"Why am I like this?!" tears streaming down his face, he was scared, confused and angry. The older man just sat on the bed with his youngest member and laid him back and let him sob into his shoulder, before he fell asleep in Xemnas's chest, like none of this had ever happened.

When he awoke his superior had seemed to sense it and asked

"Sleep well?" That response that came back was a groan, followed by a muffled

"Feel… Like shit". As Thraxur was still semi-buried into his superior officer's chest, sighing after he said as much. The superior chuckled and said

"You have the day off to deal with your little problem with Demyx, I shall leave you be now" Like Xemnas always did before, he got up and left before his underling could even respond. So there Thraxur sat, he sighed before getting up. He approached Demyx's room and could feel his brain overworking itself, at war with whatever was the equivalent of a Somebody's hearts. He could hear Demyx playing his Sitar, and felt warm inside just hearing it, and he opened the door, and suddenly, the music stopped. Your eyes pierced Demyx's and you both were silent and then he smiled

"You gonna check me out all day? Or are you going to hang out with me?". Thraxur stared at him with shock, but complied, sitting next to him when Demyx motioned for him to, it was awkward, for sure, but Demyx began talking. "It's crazy Xemnas likes you so much, you think he actually has feelings for you?" Thraxur was silent in shock, Demyx had not yelled at him, gave him a disapproving look or accused him of anything, hell, the way Demyx talked was as if he were letting Thraxur in on some hot gossip. But Thraxur did his best to respond

"He heard us last night, and he let me sleep with him-"

"WOAH! DUDE! Too much information!" Thraxur could feel his face heating up as he heard those words from Demyx, surprised he even knew what sex was, considering the guy looked about as innocent as a newborn baby.

"Not like that you dunce!" Thraxur shouted out in retaliation, face burning up, then he spoke more calmly "I mean… Like we did, y'know, right after you played that song?" Demyx nodded and then immediately asked

"Did you like him more than me?" Thraxur shook his head, feeling the mood spoil and rot.

"No, no, but… Is it wrong that I still like him? He's my superior, what would the others think? What would _you_ think?" Demyx shook his head and said

"Don't worry about the others, doubt they'd even look at you with disgust, you know, considering you have the leader by your side, but me? I'd be happy for you" Thraxur had to take a second to digest that, he blinked and had a blank expression, before asking

"Really?" Demyx grinned and nodded enthusiastically

"Of course dude! I want you to be happy! And what kind of friend would I be if I wanted you to be unhappy?" Thraxur grinned and then asked

"Then what would you say if I… Liked you instead?" Demyx grinned and whispered

"Maybe I could show you?" Thraxur began to giggle as he nodded, Demyx pulled him closer and closer, until Demyx's emerald green eyes were clear and on display. His smooth skin, the 4 bangs hanging down from his fohawk, a beautiful color of blonde, only suiting Demyx, the lovable, adorable goof of a friend, here for him, like he always was, that could never change. Demyx rested a gloved hand on Thraxurs face and pressed their lips together, Thraxur let a hand comb through Demyx's hair, while Demyx's other hand rested on Thraxur's waist. Demyx may have been immature, but he sure knew how to make out with people, gripping harder on his waist, Demyx got Thraxur to moan and open his mouth to him, and Demyx exploited that little weakness to let his tongue get inside and have some fun. The two of them fell back on the bed and Demyx broke off the kiss with a grin. "What do you think of my demonstration, Keyboy?" Demyx hoisted Thraxur on top of him with no resistance form his friend.

"Think I'd like to see it again". Demyx smirked and said

"For you, that can be arranged, but I have some things to attend to, sorry to leave you high and dry". Thraxur smirked back as his mind flashed him the greatest response

"It's fine, but you better take me low and get me wet later". Demyx's face went red as his brain malfunctioned, causing Thraxur to laugh, as he bidded Demyx farewell, not knowing that this may have been the last time he would see his lovable dork. Xemnas summoned him, so he left towards his superior, he assumed Xemnas would want to speak about his decision, but he didn't even mention it.

"Thraxur, I'd like you to deal with that keyblade wielder, Sora" Thraxur smirked and nodded, needing no further instruction

"Consider it done". Thraxur left to greet the boy, for what would be their final encounter.


	13. The Final Showdown

Sora, Donald and Goofy were roaming the streets when Sora stopped suddenly, he looked around, and seeing nothing, he looked up. He barely had enough time to get out of the way before a knife was in-bedded in the exact same spot he once stood. Sora looked shocked to see someone in the Organization's coat. The figure stood up, and looked over at him, as if he was just a nuisance. He yanked his weapon out of the ground, Sora didn't know how he knew who it was, but he just knew it was the boy from Olympus "It's you!"

Thraxur smirked and said "indeed it is, are you attention starved? I sincerely apologize for leaving you without a bone for so long, but allow me to make up for all the lost time". His spiel concluded with a sick grin, not that Sora could tell of course.

Sora went into a rage "I defeat you once and I can do it again!" Sora swung his kingdom Key, but Thraxur was always ahead of him, blocking every attack Sora planted, in fact, not a single strike hit the mysterious boy. Likewise, Thraxur never got to hit Sora, they were locking keyblades, Goofy and Donald, who were held back by a force field, were shocked by the fact that this guy matched Sora in everything, they thought he had to be a carbon copy of Sora, but it couldn't be true, it wouldn't make sense. Finally, when they last locked keyblades, Sora saw the eyes of his opponent, and he recalled something that happened a few weeks ago.

 _A boy being torn away from his home, blade in hand, reaching for him, "Arthur!"_

Sora gasped , and he nearly lost the battle, but he managed to regain his strength just in time to keep the sword from slashing his chest open. He pushed back and said "Arthur? I know those eyes! It has to be you! Fight the Darkness! Don't let it take hold!" His opponent didn't dignify that with a response. Sora then remembered a phenomena he was told about in brevity, in his introduction to the nobodies.

" _Is there any way we could bring them back? Give them back who they are?"_

 _The old master just shook his head "there is no true way to give them back their identity, other than by defeating them, thereby defeating their nobody forms, although, it is said that key phrases have been known to help partially restore their memory, but this is no solution, as most seem to disregard it soon after, it would be too risky to even consider trying, they are a threat that must be vanquished"._

Sora had to at least try, for Arthur's sake. Sora smirked and asked "like what you see?"

The response was slightly delayed, but as he predicted "definitely". Thraxur stopped and gasped "what?!-" he was cut down before he could even process what had happened, Sora managed to shove his blade out of the way and slash at his chest. He dropped the blade and fell to his knees. He looked at his hands, shocked at what had happened "w-why?! How?!" His hood was removed from his head and it wa him, it was Arthur.

Sora hugged him, but Arthur remained limp and in shock "we'll put a stop to Xenmas, we'll free you and Kairi, I promise, after that, we'll make sure you're okay, and never have to face this again!".

Arthur looked down at his hands and back up to his opponent, he was just beaten in battle. "who _are_ you?"

Sora looked down "I-I was a friend, before this happened to you-"

"Nonsense! The only friend I've ever had was Demyx, name, I want a name!" Sora looked hurt and stuttered out

"I-I-I Promise! Arthur, I know you're in there, please, please come back to me!" Sora felt his cheeks get wet and he saw a the boy fading away, he looked at his hand, darkness was stretching from it, he looked curious

"Is this death I feel? It's not fair, none of it is, Demyx, where are you? I… I miss you" He ignored everyone else as they all tried to console him, but he could not be consoled, he missed his partner, he just established his love for him, how could it be that he would never have the chance to own up to it. He heard a portal open ahead of him, hood down, a somber face. It was him, Demyx. He looked at him, a tear fell down his face "Demyx, what's happening to me?" Demyx held Thraxur in his arms

"You're going to be recompleted, you'll no longer be a nobody, I wish I never allowed this to happen, I really meant it when I promised them I'd take care of you, I'm sorry". Thraxur shook his head

"I love you Demyx, no matter… What…" He faded away at last, Demyx did not face them, or answer their questions, he walked away, leaving them to wonder what they had just seen.

Demyx had walked back to the old spot he grabbed Arthur from the first time, with the limp body of Arthur, he decided that the boy should be with his friends, those that needed to see him, but Arthur woke up first. He set Arthur down and with a smile, Arthur said

"You're here…" Demyx smiled a sad one and nodded, Arthur immediately said

"I'm not mad, I'm happy you care about me, I'm happy I got to know you". Demyx smiled and pressed his lips towards Arthur's. It was soft and sweet, what Arthur had always longed for. When they broke off, Demyx said

"You should go back to them" Arthur turned his head quizzically

"You're not coming with?" Demyx shook his head and said

"We won't see each other for a long while, but I'll be back, can't get rid of me that easily". He grinned at Arthur, and reluctantly, Arthur nodded, he didn't want to be without Demyx ever again, but understood that if he forced them together, he may as well force them apart. Demyx summoned a dark corridor and sent Arthur through it, where he arrived on the Destiny Islands, Sora's home.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey heard a portal opening behind them and they all braced for the worst, that Xemnas had defeated both Riku and Sora. All except Kairi were relieved when a boy wearing the signature Organization XIII jacket walked through, it was none other than Arthur. Goofy and Donald cheered as they saw him "Arthur! You're safe!" He smiled and replied back to them

"Yeah, I really a-" he cut himself off when he saw Mickey, his eyes widened and suddenly his stance changed, he was no longer upright and confident. Everyone's eyes widened as he staggered, holding his heart like he was trying his damnedest to keep it inside his chest. Arthur felt the pressure of an entire castle on top of him, his feet slid a bit as he tried to solidify himself somewhere, anywhere, but it soon proved to be an impossible battle. Arthur fell to his knees as the entire gang ran up to him, concerned, but no one knew what to say, so they had to sit there as Arthur shouted out "Ahhhhh! W-what's happening to me?!". Arthur felt something pounding in his head as he held it, convinced if he put enough of his own pressure and managed to hold it still everything would stop, and maybe, just maybe, he could salvage this reunion. Voices flooded his head, Arthur couldn't keep them from speaking, he had no power over them, his breathing became labored and heavy, he managed to stand back up and was about to carry on while blocking the voices as best he reasonable could, but before he was able to he could see his vision diminishing and his balance was lost. He stumbled shortly before he fell, on his way to the sandy shores he could remember seeing each member present trying to speak to him. Though by now the voices became too loud, intertwined speaking over one another, making it difficult to even think, let alone hear anyone else. Arthur's body collided hard with the ground and he went unconscious.

" _They hate you"_

" _They saw your cowardice"_

" _You're not friends, they could never be friends with you"_

 _Arthur took a deep breath and shouted "What do you mean?!" Suddenly, everything was silent and the darkness swirling before him had manifested into the evilest and most sadistic being in the shape of mortal man. His heart betrayed him and would not allow him to summon his blade, so he settled for making a fist. He gripped his head and yelled out "why are you here?! Why me?!" The man before him smiled, a sinister and sickly grin, like he was about to torture the poor lad who's head he invaded. For a moment he did not respond, and had he continued in the sickly silence, it would have sufficed for his response, but then he spoke_

" _It has been so long, is that anyways to greet the man who took you in, gave you a friend, gave you purpose? I suspect it is not" That damn smirk never went away, it sat there, dancing and mocking him._

" _You used me, used us! I was just a lonely boy, I trusted you, how could you do this to us?! Were we always just tools to achieve an end, were we meaningless to you? I thought you were a father figure, but I now know you lied to me, to us!" Arthur couldn't deny his feelings were flaring up, seeing the old master after years of separation, his heart couldn't hold back anymore. "You wanted us to hurt each other, you went against every rule the masters set for you, to save us!". Master Xehanort just waved his hand, dismissing him_

" _All you needed to do was clash, young Ventus got hurt even more because of you" Arthur madly shook his head not believing it "you and your friend Ventus could have become the most powerful keyblade apprentices to ever live, but you two just refused, could not see the greater purpose I had for you, did not want to see it". Arthur held his head and fell to his knees, tears streamed down his face, his heart desperately trying to block out the painful insinuations from his former mentor. Words came down upon him, and they did more than any physical attack ever could. Once Xehanort broke down the former apprentice enough he took his shot "if you want, we could help Ventus, all I need, is to know where he is". Arthur snapped his head upwards and the smirk said it all, he just wanted his location but Arthur was never going to give it to him, different person, same game. Arthur yelled out_

" _I'll never tell you, never!" He launched forward and slammed his fist into the Keyblade Master's chest and he disappeared into back dust._


	14. Memory Mayhem

Arthur opened his eyes to see he was not looking into sand, nor was he gazing into the beautiful sunset sky he saw on his first visit to the Destiny Islands. It was clear he was not outdoors. He didn't get a good look at the place before Sora pounced on him

"You're safe!" The shout was right in his ear, causing him to bolt upright, the pounding in his head had come back, but not nearly as strong as before. He groaned not sure of what even happened. He took the moment to survey the room, whereupon he saw everyone he knew, with the addition of 2 new people. One figure was a boy with silver short hair, and the second was a girl, her hair was a decent length, red, and she looked at him with intense curiosity, he did not understand why. He then heard a loud voice boom above a table

"No need to smother him Sora, though it is impressive he even awoke". All Arthur could see was the brim of a pointy hat, like your typical wizard would wear. Sora and his silver haired companion helped the disorientated boy on his feet, and through his stumblings he managed to meet the figure with the loud voice. The man was no doubt familiar, but the memories seemed beyond his measly grasp, but he worked with what he had. The man had a long cloak of blue, sleeves too big for him, no hair he could see, although he had a beard, long and grey, this man was very old, unique, but he could not remember this man from anywhere. Then, the man spoke "young Arthur, it has been some time, has it not?" Arthur looked at this man and was puzzled, less scared and just curious, like a child, though Arthur refused to be called that. Mickey walked past Arthur and hopped on the desk

"Arthur, this Master Yen Sid, you may not remember him, but you and Ven-" Arthur cut off Mickey when he violently shook his head

"Why does it hurt?!" He fell to his knees Sora was immediately at his side, Arthur couldn't help but lean into Sora's shoulder, Arthur felt the pain subside when Sora rubbed the back of his head, making him exhale in pleasure, it felt nice, Sora saw this too and smiled

"Feeling better, buddy?" He nodded and thanked him, Sora and Riku helped the boy back to his feet and Mickey quickly finished

"You both met a while ago, and now Master Yen Sid believes we need your help… There's only one issue though". Arthur tilted his head, confused

"What's the issue Mickey?" Sora couldn't help but smile due to the fact that Arthur had no trouble remembering Mickey, but still concerned Ventus seemed to trigger some surge of pain.

"Well, we need to find the 3 missing keyblade wielders, and it we haven't been able to find any of them, we believe Aqua is in the realm of darkness, we have reason to believe that Terra is being possessed by Master Xehanort, but we don't know where Ven-" Mickey cut himself off, fearing that he may have triggered another burst of pain, but continued when Arthur merely staggered and claimed he was okay. With caution Mickey said "the only ones who would know where Terra or… V are would be Aqua… Or you". Arthur squinted at the mouse king and asked

"Why did you say it that way?" Riku couldn't help but laugh, thinking that the boy must have been raised as clueless as Sora, so Riku stepped up.

"Because you can't access your own memories without a dangerous level of pain, what's worse is that we believe someone may have done this to you to prevent you from finding Ventus and waking him, these are just assumptions, perhaps no one knows where he is, but if you had your memories forcefully locked from you… Well, it's concerning to say the least". Arthur seemed to ponder this and he immediately brushed it off

"Whatever it is, I can handle it!" Arthur seemed to go back to a cheery mood, not entirely understanding the situation, this was somewhat concerning to Sora, but he pushed it all down, glad his friend was happy. Master Yen Sid also pushed away the feeling of pursuing the issue, but then he turned his head to Riku and Sora.

"We must deal with all of this later, for now, we need to hold a test for you both". Riku and Sora jumped at them being spoken to so suddenly. Yen Sid carried on "I sense the power of the light in you both, and I see it fit to test you both for the mark of mastery". Sora was the first who spoke up

"Mark of mastery? I'm already good enough, I don't need to take this test!" Ignoring the bashful and shaming glares from Donald and Goofy. Riku spoke up

"I'm not" everyone looked shocked "I let the darkness take hold of me, Sora's a keyblade wielder all because of my inability to fight back the darkness, even if Sora doesn't need to do this, I do, I need to conquer the darkness, so it may never take hold of me again". Sora smiled

"well, if Riku's gonna go through with this, then so will I!" Arthur had to sit back and admire Sora and this Riku guy, they seemed to have such a close bond, in fact, it reminded him of- wait, who was he thinking of? Mickey caught on to Arthur's confused expression and asked

"Arthur? You okay? You look like you're thinking really hard about something". He smiled and said

"I'm fine… Uh, who are you again?" All the side conversations stopped as he asked that question. Mickey seemed really off put, not knowing how to respond  
"I-I'm King Mickey! You're friend, we met 10 years ago, remember?" Though Mickey sounded confident, his face betrayed that confidence, he looked worried, as if he were given the worst possible news. Arthur looked confused and then shook his head

"No, I'm sure I'd remember someone like you, right Sora?" He smiled and looked over to Sora, who did not reciprocate his attitude.

"Arthur, you don't remember him? You just said his name a minute ago" Arthur smiled and said

"Nope, don't know anyone like him!". He spoke so definitively and cheerfully optimistic that it left no room for misunderstanding, and that worried everyone. Sora asked

"Arthur, tell me who you remember in this room". Arthur looked around the unfamiliar room, he pointed at Donald the Duck, Goofy the dog, Sora himself and that was it. Yen Sid interjected immediately

"This is not good, it was as I feared, it seems Arthur is not only losing access to his memories, it seems he is also losing them in their entirety". Arthur brushed him off with a wave of the hand

"I feel great, nothing's wrong, seriously".

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Arthur?"

"Why am I going in this pod?"

Arthur looked at his best friend, unable to hide his worry and fear in his eyes

"This is to make sure you don't forget anything, in this pod, no one can tamper with your mind, I'd be crushed if you forgot me!"

Arthur smiled

"As if I could forget a goof like you!"

For a moment Arthur was able to push his fears aside, but suddenly Sora asked

"Arthur, tell me, what's the last thing you remember?" Arthur smiled

"Well, I remember… being at… Sunset Town! With Malakai and… Kaiu! Will I see them soon?" Sora felt horrible, but he did his best to reassure him

"Yeah, w-when everything's done, you'll see all of your friends, and we'll all be together".

Though Sora was convinced he had failed at bald face lying to the poor boy, Arthur seemed to eat it up as he shouted

"Yay!" For some reason, Sora felt torn up inside, like his heart was being torn apart seeing Arthur like this. It took everything to not breakdown in front of him, he didn't know how he'd take it if Arthur never recovered from this. It didn't matter though, as the boy ascended the stairs to the pod, Sora could only hope that Yen Sid was correct, and that this would reverse his slow amnesia, or at least keep his memory secure enough it could not be further damaged by whatever was trying to harm it.

Mickey promised to look after Arthur as Sora and Riku took their mastery test, in the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town.


	15. Distant Memories

_You don't remember me?_

 _Should I?_

 _Yes! After everything we've been through, what happened?_

 _I don't know, who are you, why are we speaking?_

 _We're speaking because I'm a part of you, you're the key to awakening me, my destiny is in your hands_

 _How can I help? I don't even know you_

 _The time will come where you can help, and you'll know what to do, I'll eagerly await to see you once again, Arthur._

1 month later:

After the freightful last month they had, with Sora back from the Realm of Sleep, they decided to revisit Arthur and the king, to see if anything changed. Arthur had awoken and showed some improvement, he recognized names he had forgotten, but couldn't associate any memories with them, Arthurs combat skills showed little deterioration, but that could be chalked up to him being out for a month as well as the amnesia prior to his sudden loss of consciousness. As Sora, Donald and Goofy were making their way to the basement of the mansion where they themselves arose from not long ago, they heard Mickey saying "Arthur, I need you to really try and remember where you went after your clash with Master Xehanort, really try".

"You got it!" Mickey seemed eager to get an answer out of Arthur, and it was clear Arthur was trying his hardest to give him one, as Sora entered the room he saw Arthur pipe up "Wait! I think I was- Sora!" Arthur crushed Sora in a bear hug, completely having forgotten whatever was his previous task was. When Sora saw the disapproving look of King Mickey, he nervously laughed and shrugged his shoulders, Donald and Goofy would look anywhere but Arthur and Mickey. Mickey sighed

"It took me 2 days to get him to remember that… Now that hard work is all gone" Sora began to apologize but the King waved him off and said "now I've got some important news, Arthur mentioned to me that he saw Ventus shortly after the battle!" Sora was overjoyed.

"Really?! Where?!" Mickey looked down and sighed

"Well, if Arthur is actually remembering it right… He's in the realm of Darkness, you see, after the battle, Ven lost his heart, and no one has seen his other half at all, I think they were both defeated, but we can't be certain-" they were cut off with a sharp gasp.

Everyone looked to Arthur and Sora asked what was wrong, Arthur didn't respond. Arthur walked forward and said "y-your eyes! They're so familiar… Wait, I think I get it now". Sora looked shocked and tried to ask him questions, they all did, but he silenced them by getting very close to Sora and looking deep in his eyes. There, there it was, he saw it clearly, where he hadn't before, a twinkle, very minute and almost non-existent, but it was there.

"I can see you now, it all makes sense… The way you worry over me, the way you look at me, how could I have been so blind?". Goofy and Donald looked at each other in confusion and Mickey kept trying to interject, finally, he managed to say something

"Now Arthur, what are you talking about? You're kinda scaring me". Arthur smiled and said

"I see him… I can see Ven". Everyone gasped and Arthur smiled

"It all makes sense now, I finally understand why I've had this longing for you, why I worry incessantly for you, you feel it too, don't you? When I'm in danger, when you haven't been around me for so long, you feel faint, guilt, pain… I know you feel it, because I do too". Goofy put on his thinking face and finally said

"Well, that kinda makes sense, remember when Sora went all wobbly when I mentioned Arthur looked like he had no heart? And when he got all wide eyed about Arthur not responding? I guess it makes sense, but are you sure about what you're saying Arthur?" Arthur nodded

"Absolutely, I've got these memories, some of them that aren't my own, your heart, Sora, saved his at the Station of Wakening… When he was split in two, but you saved him, you shared your light with his fleeting light… And you've saved him again". Everyone stared at him like he lost his mind, no one understood him, so he continued.

"You may be kind, but Ventus is behind the curtains, he's been calling for help this whole time, I may not make sense but all I know is that _you_ are the key to awakening Ventus, I just know it". Mickey gave Sora the look that said 'keep him talking' so Sora asked

"Tell me about Ventus" Arthur smiled

"Well… We used to live at some cool place, we trained under Master… Era-Eraqus! We were friends with Terra and Ven! But M-Master X-Xehanort…" He looked away, Sora put his hand on Arthur's shoulder but he continued. "I remember now, Master Xehanort used to be my Master… He split Ven in two, he wanted… Something, I don't remember what". Arthur shook his head and continued "we fought creatures across the worlds, and we wound up at the Keyblade Graveyard…" Sora and Mickey looked at him in amazement, for remembering so much, and he didn't spaz out as much, but he looked really sad when he mentioned the Keyblade Graveyard. His hand went to his heart, and tears pricked at his eyes

"It's where I ran… I was scared, how could I forget? Was I that weak? I couldn't stand by him, so I blocked him out instead, how long have I gone without seeing his face? How did I go so long without it? I'm not worthy of being his friend, I-"

"Stop that! He _does_ care about you, he _is_ your friend, I feel him, in here" Sora pointed at his heart "he's always been calling out for you… I felt his happiness when I saw you for the first time, maybe it's why I always worried a little extra everytime, he… He loves you, I know he does!" Arthur blushed, but before he could put himself down, Sora grabbed his hand and guided it to his heart, and pressed down on it. Arthur gasped, like he was about to drown and was given air for the first time in a long while, he felt… Happiness, love, warmth… Peace, like two halves had been reconnected, but it became too much, it overloaded his heart and overwhelmed his body, and he gasped, but in pain, now he was feeling torment, anguish, depression, and acceptance, not the happy kind… The kind like he'd given up and accepted his fate. Now the two halves were screaming, feeling pain they had long since forgotten about. Sora dropped his hand and hugged him, but Arthur remained still, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Arthur slumped over and passed out.

" _So I take it that you remember me?"_

" _You're Ventus!"_

" _I'm happy you remember me, I never thought you'd find that out, you always had something up your sleeve"_

" _But why was I feeling what I did? It was happy… But then it was sad"_

" _That was what I felt when we last saw each other, I don't blame you for running-"_

" _No! I shouldn't have, I'm sorry-"_

" _You don't even understand why you did!"_

" _I still did it, and that's all that matters"_

" _You didn't want to hurt me, that means more to me than desertion"_

…

 _Arthur had nothing to say, but suddenly, things began rearranging themselves around him, until he was standing on a hovering island with a beautiful tower, with two branching off wings., and white stairs, the tower was a beautiful mixture of gold and white, it was so familiar, it was sunny, it looked perfect._

" _This is where we spent our days, we were happy, our pasts didn't harm us, do you remember?"_

 _When Arthur shook his head he saw a boy materialize in front of him, he had a black cross over his chest, he looked like that Roxas boy, but he wore different clothes, a bit of green and white, he had dark grey pants, and green armoured shoes. In his hand, he held an object, and he held it out to Arthur, it was some kind of metal shoulder plate_

" _You left it behind, you're lucky Sora had the Gummi Ship, or you'd be out of luck, but I'll always have your back, and when we find each other again, you'll have mine!" Arthur smiled and nodded, and everything was beginning to fade and Arthur asked_

" _When will I see you?" Ventus said_

" _We'll find each other soon, until next time, goodbye for now, Arthur"_

Arthur awoke to people surrounding him

"Cool! So he has some surfing board _and_ armour? That's so sweet! Oh, hey Arthur!" Arthur smiled and greeted him, he felt his shoulder, and like Ven, he too had the armoured shoulder pad. He looked up as if to ask 'when did this get here?' Mickey answered

"We don't know how or when you got it, when we came in to check on you, you just had it on, it's been so long since I've seen it, well, I forgot all about it! It must feel nice to have it back". Arthur smiled, fidgeting with the pad, he smiled

"it feels, natural, and just". Sora smiled and said

"You're back at the tower, Master Yen Sid was really worried about you, are you okay?" Arthur nodded

"Yeah, I spoke to him, Ven, in my dream" Sora immediately asked

"What did he say?!" Arthur slightly jumped, but laughed all the same and explained that Ven said what he felt were his emotions from their last encounter, and that it was Ven who gave him back his shoulder pad. Sora smiled

"Cool! Can I have one?" Arthur couldn't help but laugh, leaving Sora confused and slightly agitated, but Arthur explained why he couldn't have one

"You see, it's not just the pad itself, but it's also my keyblade, these were specialized for me and my use in traveling in the lanes in-between, the armour is not only a good defense against enemies, but it's a special kind of armour that protects me from the darkness around the worlds, though, I suppose if you had the shoulder pad _and_ this keyblade, the armour would recognize you as its new owner, so maybe one day you'll get the chance, but don't get your hopes up". Sora beamed him a smile but Mickey quickly cut their conversation short

"Listen fellas, as much as I like talking like this, Master Yen Sid did ask to see Arthur the instant he woke up". Sora sighed and nodded, and they led Arthur to a room he could recall vividly, he was here with Ventus, then it set in, he was there because Yen Sid and Master Eraqus were old friends that kept up occasional contact with one another, in a sense, he was the reason he ultimately lost Ven how he did, but he supposed it wasn't fair to squarely blame him. He walked into the room and everyone looked relieved to see him up and around.

"Well, well, well, look who the cat dragged in" Arthur shot his eyes to a particular redheaded teen and he smirked. It came back naturally to him, Arthur could remember battling him and his other friend, alongside Ventus, and he boasted in his head about him and Ven winning each time.

"well I'll be, Axel? Or, should I call you Lea this time around?" This caught Axel off guard

"Wait, you remember me?" Arthur chuckled and nodded, grinning like a mad man

"Who could forget someone like you?" Axel smiled a genuine one, but Sora asked

"Arthur, you know Axel? Err… Lea?" Arthur smiled and nodded

"yeah, we met a long time ago, Lea was small back then, but just as dense, Ven and I dueled Lea and his friend Isa, say, where is he?" Axel looked down and sighed

"He's in the organization, the new one, but I'll get him back" Arthur smiled and nodded. Before he could ask any more questions Yen Sid spoke

"Ah, it was as I hoped, it seems you have regained some memory, correct?" Arthur turned his attention to the old man sitting in the chair, and nodded.

"But only bits and pieces, I don't remember where Ventus is, in fact… I'm not even sure I ever knew…" Master Yen Sid was genuinely surprised and asked him for an explanation, Arthur looked to Sora for help, and Sora nodded.

"Well, Master Yen Sid, Arthur wasn't there in the end, he was… Away" Yen Sid understood and did not ask further, but Arthur spoke

"But… Every now and then I get these dreams of him, like he's speaking to me, visions, I think that may be the key to finding him, I also feel this tugging towards him, perhaps it's leading me to his body, I can't be sure though". Yen Sid nodded and turned to Riku and Mickey "Riku, Mickey, in case Arthur is misremembering, or is wrong, we should find Aqua, not only may she also know where Ventus is, but she is an invaluable Keyblade Master, in the final confrontation with Xehanort, Sora, Donald, Goofy, you all need to regain your strength you lost, Kairi, Lea, you both need to begin your training as soon as possible, Arthur". He stopped at Arthur and Arthur immediately felt small and looked to hide behind Sora, but Yen Sid spoke "Your true power is shackled behind your amnesia, you should do your best to regain your memories, perhaps, like your conversation with Lea, your memories can be completed when you see familiar people of your past, that is your mission, if you learn anything crucial, you must let me know immediately, is this clear?" Arthur confidently nodded, and they were all dismissed for their duties. Sora caught up to Arthur on his way out

"So Arthur, where are you going to go first?" Arthur thought about it, he smiled

"I'm going to try and find a friend called Zack, he was a pipsqueak long ago, wonder what he's like now… Anyways, gotta go, good luck Sora, maybe we'll see each other before the final confrontation". Sora nodded, and like they both stepped outside, Arthur hit the button, and he suddenly his armor surrounded him, with a neat little visor to see out of, his armor was white and red, sometimes forming pink when they meshed together. Arthur summoned his keyblade and threw it out ahead of him, arching it so it could come back, and when it did, were Sora and his pals amazed at what they saw, A flat board with a steel grip protruding out at an acute angle, Arthur leaped on it, crouched down, and held on tight to the grip, before blasting off out of that world.


	16. Zack Fair and Hercules in Olympus

When Arthur arrived in Thebes he landed in the central square, he deactivated his board and his armour, walking around when he heard

"Wait, do I know you?" he turned to his right to see the distinct face of his old friend, Hercules

"Hercules? Is that you?" Herc smiled back at him and said

"Woah! Arthur, long time no see! It's been a good 10 years at least, and you don't look like you've aged a bit!" Arthur nervously rubbed the back of his head

"Yeeaah, sorry about being gone for so long, say, it's been a while, I kinda forgot about everything that's happened, mind filling in the blanks?" Herc nodded and said

"Well, you came to our rescue when me and Zack were being beaten around by some foes, you saved the tournament when you both defeated more of the little guys, I was champ, in case you don't remember!" He ended off with a sly grin while posing, superhero style. Arthur laughed and replied

"I definitely remember _that_! Say, do you remember what happened to Zack?" Herc smiled and said

"Sure do! He ended up being a guard here in Thebes, we talk on occasion, but it's been awhile since we've spoken, you leaving me so soon?" Arthur felt somewhat guilty and nodded

"Sorry Herc, I promise when I come back, I'll stay for way longer, that sound good?" Hercules smiled and nodded, his response being sufficient to obtain the man's approval.

"Then I shall eagerly await your return, hopefully Ventus tags along as well!" Arthur nodded, thinking of revisiting the worlds they'd been to before. He bid farewell for the time being and searched for Zack, he had to keep a lookout for his signature hairstyle, and his armour with his blue undershirt, or was it a scarf? He just knew he'd know it when he saw it.

Thebes was way bigger than he remembered, so it took him around an hour to cover the entire thing, he eventually found Zack patrolling the area just behind the main square, mentally kicking himself for the idiocy.

"Zack? Zackary Fair? Is that you I see?" Arthur heard a gasp before he turned around

Arthur?! Dude where have you been?! Me and Herc, we missed you!" I smiled and nodded

"I saw him an hour ago, listen, can I trust you with a secret?" Zack immediately grinned and nodded

"You can trust me with anything Arth! Anything!" Arthur sighed and began to tell a condensed version of his past year or so.

"WHAT?!" Arthur recoiled in pure shock and calmly explained

"So while I understand the basics of our journey… Well, how do I explain this? I don't remember the fine details, like what we were like while we were here, so I need you to dig deeper into your mind, it's vital you try your hardest, do you think you could do that?". Zack nodded and began thinking, he eventually came up with everything he could analyze.

"Okay, so you guys always seemed to be experts at watching each others backs, you guys seemed to be really close, would talk in private when we were in the distance, you two were always happy together, I remember though, and this might just be an issue with my memory, but he was hit from behind and you went absolutely bonkers over it, you slaughtered everything in a mile radius or something! I had never seen you so angry, it was kinda awe inspiring, any of that ring a bell?" Arthur thought deep down and he could recall the simpler ones, but not going berserk, in spite of this he nodded and said "thanks Zack, it really helps, but keep in mind what I said, you can't tell ANYONE! Not your mom, not your dad, not even Hercules himself! Promise me you'll never tell a soul!" Zack nodded frantically and Arthur smiled in relief, he turned to leave, but a hand fiercely gripped his shoulder, he spun around to be met with the concerned eyes of Zack

"When you left… It left a hole in my heart, it hurt to be away from you and Ventus, I never really got over it, I was worried that you both… Well, died. Please tell me I'll see you again". Arthur felt a pounding in his heart, it hammered away with guilt from making Zack feel this way, but despite this Arthur couldn't force any words of assurance to come out, his throat tightened up and it was difficult to breathe again. The look in his eyes showed it all, but it also showed the misery in not being able to tell him something he would have undoubtedly loved to hear. Zack sighed and said

"Please, please tell me that you'll try to come back" Arthur nodded

"Of course". Suddenly Zack wrapped his arms around Arthur and mumbled "I missed you, you goof" Arthur let out a short chuckle and let a tear roll down his face and nodded

"I know, but I'll be better, and when we have more time, we'll be around each other more. You, me, Herc and Ven" they reluctantly bid each other farewell and Arthur departed from the world.


	17. No Place Like Home

He tried to search for the other worlds, but it seemed that he could not find any of them, Olympus was the only one, they couldn't have fallen to the darkness, so what kept them from his eye? There was only one world that was left. The Badlands in the Keyblade Graveyard. He landed in the world, and it didn't take long for something unusual to happen.

"Back so soon?" He didn't need to turn to confirm who was speaking

"You're home late" Vanitas chuckled

"Nice comeback, I'm impressed your brain allowed that kind of semi-clever thinking" Arthur paid no mind to the insult, instead, he asked

"What happened?" He did not need to be specific for Vanitas to know what he was referring to, so he fired back

"Why should I tell you?" Arthur sighed

"If you're going to pity me, at least do it right, besides, what do you lose? You used it as a taunt before". Vanitas tossed it around his head before honestly answering

"I took control of Ventus during our struggle in my heart, with some redecorating my face morphed into Ventus's, you tried to fight me, but you were too afraid of hurting the loser, so you ran, but you didn't make it far, before you died, now you answer me a question, how the hell are you here now?" Arthur pondered the answer, before realizing he had none, he shook his head

"I don't know-"

"Bullshit! I was up front and honest, you ungrateful little-"

"I mean it! I don't know, everything from the Keyblade Graveyard forward is a blur, maybe I'm still needed for some reason, I mean it, I don't understand why or how, but it's the hand I was dealt". For a tense minute or so, they said nothing, Vanitas, with no helmet, stared into Arthur's eyes, as did Arthur, then he spoke

"It's times like these that make me enjoy your company, convince me you're not so bad, but every other time… It makes me feel like I don't know you like I feel I do". Vanitas snorted and said

"Good, because you don't". Arthur sighed and said

"That's not true, I really think there's more to you, it's deep, but it's there, I know it" Vanitas began to get angry, he glared at Arthur and simply said

"Shut. Up." Arthur shook his head and continued

"I know you're better, what are your motivations?" Vanitas growled and barked out

"None of your fucking business! God, I wish you died, fucking pest!" That shut him up, and Vanitas smirked, he summoned a dark corridor, but before he vanished through it, a hand was on his shoulder, and a calm voice cut through his anger

"You know I'm always here, just because we're enemies doesn't mean we can't understand each other". Vanitas just asked in a soft tone

"Why do you even care?" Arthur just replied, in that same soft tone

"I can feel the anger radiating off of you, and when it pricks at me… I feel that pain, and though I don't know everything… I feel it's familiarity, as if, at one point, it was my own".

they were both silent and the air let those words set in place, and soon, Vanitas left, and Arthur was alone.

"Feeling lonely, I have been proven to help with that!" Arthur did not turn around and stood there, smiling

"Demyx, I missed you, where've you been?" Demyx smiled and whirled Arthur around so they'd make eye contact, well, Arthur was greeted by Demyx's chest and looked up to see a smiling Demyx.

"Well, things haven't been so simple, I'm still with this new Organization, I'm a reserved member though". Arthur looked back to him in semi shock

"New Organization?" Demyx nodded

"Oh yeah! There are a bunch of new and old people, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, and Saix, even Xemnas is back-" Now Arthur was in complete shock

"what do you mean by that? He never left". Demyx smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously

"Oh, well, you see, after Sora defeated your nobody form, he went on to defeat other members, the last of which was Xemnas, but because of Vexen's replica program, many of the members are alive and well, ready to fight once more, oh yeah! and someone really familiar is back with the new gang!" Arthur didn't want to get his expectations up so he just tilted his head confusedly, waiting for Demyx to elaborate

"Thraxur!-"

"WHAT?!" If Arthur had any drink in his mouth he would spit it out in shock, Demyx made a poke at his attitude something like 'say it don't spray it dude'. But Arthur continued "How did _he_ get in?!" Demyx responded

"Seems like Xehanort saw you as a fit enough fighter to incorporate your nobody into the organization, to be fair, you could have totally overpowered Sora had he not used that neat little trick to catch you off guard, so it makes sense as to why". Arthur then blushed

"So what do you think of the old has-been? Like him as much?" Demyx smiled and nodded

"You two are virtually the same, you both are just as adorable when you're embarrassed, heck, the replica you even acts the same around Xemnas, wonder if he'll do anything different". Arthur let his gaze fall with down, but Demyx smiled

"It's only natural, right now, you both look identical, I don't like you any less though, I wonder if Thraxur thinks the same though… Anyways, I'm here for another reason, I wanted to give you something". Demyx beamed a grin at Arthur as Arthur stared in confusion. He reached into his black coat and pulled out a book, it had a patch of Demyx's Sitar logo on it, it made Arthur's heart flutter looking at it, but before he could show it, Demyx spoke up

"Pretty neat, huh? I figured if we don't see each other for a while, you'd have something to think of me, you can also write in it to pass the time". Arthur wrapped his arms around the older male's body, a huge grin on his face, but when Demyx pulled away his smile was replaced by a frown. But Demyx leaned down and inward, and pressed his lips to Arthur's own. The kiss was short and sweet, and it ended with Demyx embracing the young boy once again. But Demyx had to leave, so after reluctantly saying their goodbyes they parted ways.

 _Entry 1: Demyx bought me this small book, the pages are blank and I'm supposed to write in it to fill it up, said It would keep me busy and that I would think of him when I would write, he's not wrong, I guess, apparently it's been about 2 months since I met Sora, but I only remember half a week of it all. I've been trying to find out more about myself from before my time on my home, the most recent one that is. I remember my days back home, looking up to Sora, I still do, I wonder where my shy personality went, I don't treat him like my idol, I treat him like a partner in crime, should that change? Maybe I should be by him more longer, maybe that's not what he needs, I can only imagine how others treat him, like a weapon of light, I wonder what his friends treat him like. I should go find him, maybe he could use some help, but he has Donald and Goofy, I wouldn't want to get in the way or anything, don't need anyone hating me from being so intrusive._

Arthur waited for Sora to arrive at the Mysterious tower, during his wait he explained to Master Yen Sid that he could only find one world but found the 2 people he was looking for, and that he remembered a small part of his memory, but not too much more. Sure enough, Sora came back, and he smiled when he saw Arthur, sitting there, zoned out, he was in front of him and Arthur still didn't notice, Sora got the bright idea to scare him. Sora jumped in front of him with his gummi phone and yelled "cheese!" Causing Arthur to jump suddenly and summon his keyblade, he ended up connecting with another keyblade and realized he nearly killed Sora. In shock he dropped his weapon and looked mortified, but Sora was laughing. Arthur's face was pure red in embarrassment, and shame, ' _I nearly killed my hero for crying out loud!'_ Sora smiled and said "Oh, that's okay, you should have seen your face though!" Arthur stared in utter confusion before he gasped and yelled out

"Damn it!" Making Goofy, Donald and Sora laugh harder ' _I've always had this issue, why does it strike at the worst possible time?!'_. When the laughing died down, Sora smiled

"So, what are you doing here? Lazing around?" Arthur giggled and said

"No you dork! I wanted to spend some time with you, explore some worlds together, you know, hang out?" Sora smiled and nodded

"Sure, I wouldn't mind being around you for longer, but are you done doing what you need to do?" Arthur nodded and said

"Yeah, I can't find the other worlds, only found one, and I don't wanna waste around, do you both mind?" He asked to Goofy and Donald, they both shook their heads and smiled brightly at him, Donald spoke up

"We sure could use a half pint like you!" Arthur was shocked at Donald's new found decency, but smiled and replied

"Guess that makes us the 2 pints!" To which the quadruples shared a laugh, Arthur opted to travel with the trio, as he just wanted to be with them more. Today, the trio felt lazy and decided to let the ship guide them to the world they needed to go to, while Sora and Arthur caught up, Donald and Goofy struck up a conversation.

"So, Sora, what have I missed out on while I was… Away?" Sora looked over at him, and then he gave a soft smile

"Oh, it was really cool, we went to the realm of sleep, but it turns out, there's a new organization, one that's supposed to clash with 7 guardians of light, they nearly got me too, but Axel saved me, Riku and the King did too!". Arthur smiled and nodded, glad that his hero was still safe, but then Arthur questioned

"Sora, what's the deal with Donald, he's never been that nice to me, what's the big deal?" Arthur expected a humorous answer, but that wasn't what Sora had in store for him.

"Well, when you passed out, you worried Donald and Goofy, you worried _me_ , I guess Donald felt bad about treating you so horribly, we were optimistic, but the thought of you… D-dying was never far off, I can only imagine how terrible he feels about it all". Arthur's grin turned to a sorrow filled face, he felt guilty, had he made Sora and his friends feel this terribly, he was parading around so much, being happy, all the while, his friends were racked with unneeded pain, pain he ignored for too long. Arthur decided that he would be more observant, because he couldn't neglect their pain the as easily as he would do towards his own. Arthur looked to Donald, who looked happy, and to goofy, who also seemed happy, and to Sora, who… He looked at him with pity, or some form of sadness. Arthur could feel a part of him yearning out to feel Sora, and it seem that Sora felt the same, as he leaned over and put a hand on Arthur's, but Arthur abruptly spoke

"Thraxur is in the new organization". Everyone looked at Arthur with shock, Sora included, hand still on Arthur's

"How do you know?" Arthur shook his head and said

"I know someone who's in there, he's my… Closest friend there, he's supposed to be reserved for the new organization, he told me". Sora went to ask but Arthur spoke up to answer the unsaid question "He's not evil, I used to know him, I know he's good, but I'd rather not name names if it's all the same to you". Sora looked at him and slowly nodded .Arthur smiled and said "He's just… Close to my heart, ya know?" Sora smiled and nodded

"I totally get you Arthur, so, how did you guys meet, anyways?" Arthur looked back through them memories, and smiled

"He got me into the Organization in the first place! He was my first friend afterwards, and when you defeated me, he was the one to bring me back to the Destiny Islands, but even though I talked to him recently… Not having him here, it makes me miss him" Sora ignored the comment about Demyx inducting Arthur into the Organization and smiled, patting Arthur on his shoulder

"well maybe he'll join us soon! It would be nice to meet him!". Arthur nodded. They were fast approaching the next world, called Monstropolis.


	18. Monstropolis

Sora and the gang arrived in the weird world, where upon they heard Arthur shriek, they all looked back to him and Sora and Arthur jumped and yelled out at each other in surprise.

"W-why do you all look so freaky?!" Sora seemed to take minor offense as he yelled back

"You don't look any better! Donald, this is your magic, so what's going on?!" Donald sighed, like the two human boys were the dumbest boys on the planet, which was probably accurate, then spoke.

"Well, it seems that the world inhabitants aren't humans, so we have to conform to… Monsters? You should know better Sora!" Arthur snickered as Sora embarrassingly tried to defend himself, but Donald just let him have at it.

Soon enough The Quadruples walked into a factory ahead of them, they were on guard when they read a sign that said ' _We Scare Because We Care'_. They all looked back once more before they walked in through the automatic doors, and they immediately saw a huge blue, furry monster, along with a bald green monster, both who had their backs to them, they were looking down at something, that something seemed to sound much like a young child. But they were unsure, but whatever it was, noticed them and pointed at them under their legs, to which the two beings moved aside to greet the newcomers, they both had warm smiles, and they noticed that the green guy had a single eye, while the blue monster had large horns, the thing that sounded like a child though, was a child however, and did not seem off. The green guy freaked out and tried to whisper to the blue guy "Sulley, quick, hid the K-I-D before they report this, I'll deal with them- H-hey guys, you wouldn't believe it, the craziest thing happened! The K-I-D just wandered into the factory-". But before the strange man could continue, the blue guy, Sulley as they quad had gleaned from the ramble, spoke up.

"Pipe down Mike, you get so worked up over this, nothing's wrong". Mike sputtered about before finally saying

"You're the CEO! You should be setting a better example!" Sulley just shook his head

"Look at them, do they seem like they mind?" Mike went back to sputtering, but before he could get out anything intelligible, there was a distinct sound of zipping, and everyone gave their attention to the entrance, and the girl began crying and frantically pointing at whatever was ahead of them. Sulley muttered something under his breath and carried the girl behind the desk to hide her from whatever was at the entrances, Sora spoke up.

"We'll handle them!" But as they readied up, Sulley and Mike rejoined them. As Arthur struck down the small beings of evil, he could not shake the familiarity of the strange enemies. Then, it seemed like some giant, shelled enemy entered the lobby of the factory, but it, like the rest, fell to their immense power. But this was different, when he saw the large beast fall, he could feel some form of pang in his chest, he felt… Loneliness, like never before, and a voice spoke to him

 _Do you feel what I feel? And you say you want to help? You still don't understand, maybe on your last breath you will_.

"-Uh, Exterminators? From far off, way far off, we're here to deal with those scary monsters plaguing your factory!" Arthur seemed to be tuning into a conversation, as it seemed that no one noticed, Mike looked uneasy, but Sulley nodded and said

"Well Mike, we sure could use some help, and these guys seem reliable, so whaddya say? Mike looked at the quad suspiciously before nodding. Sulley said "Well, first, we need to put Boo back in her room, so she can't get hurt by these monsters, her door should be in the door vault!". Everyone gave a short nod, but Sora looked confused and asked his two friends

"Do any of you know who those things are?" And just like a lightbulb, Arthur answered

"Unversed! Uh… They're Unversed". Everyone looked at him expectantly, and Arthur shrunk in his standing, "They're beings created from negative emotions, me, Ven, Aqua and Terra fought against them a long time ago". Goofy and Donald nodded, as if to confirm his version of their origin story. They all exchanged nods and decided to head for the vault door and they began charging off, but not Arthur, he knew better, and so he stayed behind, and low and behold, he finally showed his face.

"So you say you want to help me? But then you actively make me hurt? You felt the things I felt, so maybe you'll understand me better, let me make this clear: I _**DON'T**_ want your help! So quit acting like you can, or even care to, you won't trick me, never!-" Arthur interjected, as calm as caring as he could possibly be

"Have you ever considered that this wasn't a trick? You seem to put yourself down, but why?" Vanitas glared at him, but said nothing. "Ven never felt this, did he? Not T-Terra, or A-A-Aqua, yeah? So why me?". Arthur stuttered out their names as the memories of their old times were still _very_ shaky. By the time he ended his string of questions, Vanitas had left, in pure anger, leaving behind some more floods, but just before he could run away, and leave them be, not wanting to hurt Vanitas, and wanting to keep his word, Sora charged back, alone, with his keyblade in hand, ready to strike down those beings, but Sora connected with Arthur's keyblade, in shock he jumped back and stared in bewilderment as Arthur was defending the monsters ' _has he gone mad?!'_ Sora thought to himself. A little flood jumped on Arthur, but did not try to hurt him or Sora. But Arthur seemed to be pained by this, but shook his head and weakly muttered "I-I'll… Explain later, let's just go". Dumbfounded, Sora just nodded and helped Arthur out of the lobby, to the laugh floor. By the time they regrouped with the others Arthur looked fine, but that changed as he saw a room full on various floods, and a few, bigger unversed, Sora looked at him warily but Arthur shook him off and, reluctantly, urged Sora and the rest to fight. As the fight raged on, Arthur became more and more emotionally burdened. Hatred, anger, fear, sorrow, envy, just a snippet of emotions that flooded him and he was heaving, luckily, no one paid attention to him, well, almost everyone, Sora knew better than to leave Arthur unsupervised, and saw he was not being harmed by the Unversed, and seemed to suffer whenever one was destroyed. Sora was more concerned about Arthur's health than about his connection to the enemies. Once all the enemies were defeated Mike called back a few doors so they could get to the door vault, they got to a smaller door vault, with general ease. The next door was supposed to take them to their destination, but it took them to a sort of basement. Mike and Sulley looked confused

"This isn't the door vault, did we take a wrong turn?" Sulley ask, more to himself, but before Mike got to ask, another voice said

"Who cares? All that matters is that it'll be the last wrong turn you losers will ever take!" Everyone turned to the door, to see a purple, scaly lizard standing before them, Arthur and Sora summoned their keyblades, while Donald and Goofy brought up their staff and shield respectively. Sulley glared at him

"Randall-"

"What're _you_ doing here, Randall?" The lizard snickered and answered

" _I'm_ replacing the current management, and I have the help of my little friends". Randall smirked at the group, Mike and Sulley stared back in anger, while Sora, Donald, Goofy and Arthur stared in confusion, and mild annoyance. After banter back and forth, Randall revealed his real motive, but seemed to hint that someone was helping him do this, and something in the back of their minds told them it wasn't the Unversed. That was enough for Sora and Arthur to charge at the lizard, but Randall managed to vanish before their eyes, throwing their concentration off, but there was no time to search every inch, they needed to get a move on, the safety of Boo was far more important than Randall and his flunky friend. Venturing through the redecorated, deadlier basement, the trio + Arthur began clearing out the lasers for Sulley and Mike, so they could proceed forward to the vault. Though Arthur didn't personally fight, but would try to rid them of the area to not let Vanitas or him get hurt. It wasn't long before the group reached the central control panel, but it seemed to not be powered, and, of course, Sora opted to try to destroy the machine, but before Sora could, Mike stopped him, and suggested that they used the power of laughter. Before they could make Boo laugh, some small floods and a few larger ones arrived. Sora looked at Arthur with worry, but Arthur just gave an emotionless face, and a quick nod. Sora attempted to make it as fast as possible, but the larger ones could not be helped, which saddened Sora immensely. Never before had Sora needed to second guess the placement of his swings, nor the opponent facing them, but with every swing, Sora couldn't help but worry that the next swing would be the one to seal his fate. Arthur, though put through the immense pain, persevered, and finally it came time to open up the big door, by making Boo laugh. Before they all convened together for the task, Arthur pulled Sora to the side. With a deadly serious tone, Arthur said

"You shouldn't hold back, you could get overwhelmed, and you may lose". Sora looked astonished, wondering how Arthur could easily say something like that while he was clearly hurting, and he just told Sora to disregard his pain.

"Arthur, I won't hurt you, you deserve better-" Arthur had had it, this pitying behaviour, it stemmed from when he had those visions, and they would keep at it, and he refused to take part in it, he was better than that.

"No, just stop, stop making me feel incapable, everyone is at danger, and darkness will overcome us if you fail because of me, I can't have that, I _won't_ , stop worrying about me, I'm not that fragile, and I'm certainly not that important". Arthur got more tense and aggressive as he neared the end of his rant, and Sora had enough of it.

"Stop this! I'm tired of you trying to handle the weight of everything on your own, I'm tired of you being so cold and closed off, like we can't help, like you can't see we're all terrified of the next time you begin to lose your memories, or the next time darkness takes you, why won't you put down this act?-" Arthur flared up, the venom and pure rage in his heart was showing in something as simple as his glare, it scared Sora to see the beast he had awaken

" _ **I**_ am making sacrifices for the greater good! Why won't you see that?! I am the cog in your machine, I am replaceable, unimportant, it's way past time you acknowledge that! I've been through this before, and I'll do it again! This isn't an act, it's who I am, and I'm tired of all this coddling! If I die, I die, that's it, end of. Stop treating me like some helpless kid!"

He ended off his tirade by stomping off and having his back to Sora, heaving and hyperventilating, trying to kill the pressure in his chest. When Sora turned back to the rest of his friends, there were mixed looks of disapproval of Arthur and sympathy for Sora. The rest tried their best to push the discomfort aside, and cheer up Boo, but it didn't work, Boo looked incredibly sad, and troubled, and when Sulley and Mike tried to figure out what was the issue, Boo looked over at Sora and pointed at Arthur and said

"Sad". Now everyone looked expectantly at Sora, then to Arthur, and Goofy softly spoke

"Maybe ya' oughta make up with Arthur, maybe then Boo'll laugh!". Sora looked uneasily at the, now, in thought boy, before nodding shakily. As Sora got closer, he began to feel better about it, but when he put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, Arthur broke the silence.

"I know he isn't bad, the boy who made these creatures, he's like Riku, can't see anything but the darkness, but I know that he's better than it". This surprised Sora, and he asked

"Who is it, are you sure he's good?" Arthur nodded, he managed to relax and let the words come freely

"He's the one who made these creatures, when we were in those sewers, back in Twilight Town, I saw his face, he looks almost identical to you, in the back when times, vague things I can remember, but… I remember he tried to hurt Ven, but now, I want to be his friend, I don't want to hurt him, though he pulled some dirty tricks, should I feel ashamed of this? He hurt Ven, what would he think, what do _you_ think he would think?" This time, he turned slowly to Sora looking him in the eyes, and they were immersed into each others eyes. Arthur looked worried, nervous, Sora slowly spoke, only saying what he felt in his heart

"I think he'd understand, you just want to give people a second chance, it's admirable, I _know_ he'd be proud of you". Arthur smiled and nodded, he felt easy going, calm, at peace, and he spoke again

"Vanitas, his name is Vanitas, he's the darker half of Ventus, and he too, is searching for Ven, I've been worried about this place, it's what Van would want, a factory run off of negative emotions, it's a playground for him, but where might he be?-" Sora hated cutting off Arthur, he often found himself entertained by his long tangents, curious and invested in his thoughts, invested in hearing more from the curious boy, no matter how much of an over-sharer the boy could be sometimes.

"Arthur? Sorry to interrupt but-" Arthur snapped out of his winding hole and snapped his head up, acknowledging Sora with a nod

"Of course, we should get this door open, sorry for all of this". He smiled at Sora and Sora smiled back, happy the conflict was resolved, but made it a note to never get on his bad side again, as it was by no means a pleasant experience. When they attempted again, this time, Boo laughed and smiled and even jumped a little, rejoicing at the smiles on their faces. But before they could proceed closer to their destination, a voice stopped them, and made Arthur's blood run cold

"Leaving so soon? I would have thought you'd stick around for a bit longer, _friend_ " The voice spat out the last word with contempt and venom. Instinctively, Arthur brought up his weapon as he spun around to greet the voice, and it was good he did, as he just narrowly blocked a killing blow, he shoved his opponent off of him, and glared back at the figure before him, who had hopped back some more, to ensure he was out of keyblade's reach. Sora and the gang backed up Arthur, but Arthur looked back at them and shook his head at them.

"I can deal, you guys need to leave, let me take this one" then he looked over at Sora and could imagine the argument they had earlier, resurface ' _You act like you can take the weight of the world by yourself, like we're not there!'_. He sighed and said

"You need to trust me, this is a personal issue, I need to go it alone, but I'll be back" Arthur looked to all of them for confirmation, and while most understood, one still stuck out, Donald.

"Oh yeah? What happens if you get hurt? Who'll heal you then? We can help Arthur, so let us". Arthur smiled and softly said

"If I get struck down, then I get struck down, but it's better than treating my friends like a crutch all my life, trust me Donald, whatever happens is meant to be, so if you think I'll do fine, then be confident in me and be with me in spirit". Donald frowned but his eyes showed that he was proud of the boy and his words, Sora hugged Arthur and nodded at him, with Arthur reciprocating the gestures, they left soon after, and Arthur was left to deal with Vanitas on his own, but did not intend to hurt him.

"So, you still thinking of being a pacifist? When will you ever learn?" Arthur sighed and said

"You're the one still holding a grudge here, there was a time where I was mad, but I'm not anymore, I'm astonished, and disappointed" Arthur de-summoned his blade and stared blankly at Vanitas, his eyes held some sympathy, and desperation, but Vanitas refused to feel anything by it.

"Is this some pleasure trip? Seeing me writhe in disgust? Is that what it is?" Arthur shook his head

"I don't want to hurt you, aren't you tired of this? Senseless violence? When will you step off the high horse and just let me be with you?" Vanitas was silent, and he did not speak, so Arthur walked up to him, and before he could be shoved away, he hugged Vanitas. Vanitas tensed his body and it took a second before he managed to muster up the strength to shove Arthur and yelled out

"Don't touch me ever again!" Before vanishing from sight. Arthur sighed, feeling horrible, he really wanted to help, but Arthur prodded too hard, and now Vanitas had run away, he needed to note that for next time. Arthur wasn't feeling the best, so he opted to walk around, yeah, it wasn't very hero-like, but he was in no way, in fighting shape, so he decided to meet the others back at the laugh floor. He took his time, trying to manage with the short and intense pain, that was until, a large, bold, unimaginable pain tore through his body, it was difficult to breathe, to stand, to collect his own thoughts. Arthur stood there, letting his tears collect in his eyes, fell to his knees and began crying. Arthur didn't know why, he felt really, really, _really_ sad, angry, but he also felt something else.

 _ **Stupid**_

 _ **Alone**_

 _ **Betrayed**_

 _ **Worthless**_

Arthur recoiled in shock, that voice, it wasn't his own, so what was it doing, speaking those things? Why was it so accurate? Arthur tried to stand, and he began to stagger back to the laugh floor, with meager success.

" _Don't you see? Feel? Hurt? Give me one good reason why you'd want to help me?"_

 _Arthur reached out, to what, he was unsure, but he felt the urge to reach out, as if he were attempting to console someone._

" _It's what friends do, you can't take all of this pain on your own, don't you want help?" Almost instantaneously Vanitas responded coldly_

" _Don't need it" Arthur stopped momentarily 'don't need it? Does he just think this is normal? Why?' Arthur responded_

" _You don't need to take on all of this on your own, haven't you ever had a friend?" Arthur could just see Vanitas laughing at him and shaking his head_

" _Friends just get in the way, are weak, weigh you down, that's why we got as far as we did, it's why we'll continue to succeed". There were so many things wrong with that sentence, so many things Arthur could pick at, but he just couldn't, he felt terrible. 'Were these things ingrained in a boy who never knew better? I responded in violence, we all did, and that only proved what Master Xehanort told him, we're all at fault for him being our enemy, this could all have been different… If only… It's too late to think about that now, I need to focus on the what is, not the what could have been'._

" _Have you been hurting all this time? Have you been thinking these things for this long?". Vanitas did not respond, and Arthur feared that he had scared Vanitas away, it would have been the worst time to do so, they were onto something crucial. But Vanitas responded_

" _Did it take you that long to notice? Man, you really are stupid, of course I've been hurting all this time, and I'll continue to hurt until I go back to whence I came, back to the darkness that amalgamates me". Arthur didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent, but he whispered out_

" _You don't need to be like this, please, let me help you, let me comfort you, let me show you how much more you are". Vanitas became enraged, the idea of being made to feel inferior, by someone who fought intently to destroy him was a new form of disrespect even he didn't know was possible._

" _How_ _ **dare**_ _you?! How dare you make me feel small, you of all people, some miserable, guilt wracked welp like you wanting to bestow me, a peasant, the ability to be redeemed?! Do you even hear yourself when you speak?! Stop acting like you care for me! This is something you're saying to rest easier at night, you're not knight in shining armour, you're a self obsessed ego maniac! You only care about feeling good at the end of the day! How I feel doesn't matter, as long as you can turn in for the night without the urge to off yourself, everything, and everyone else comes second". Just like that, Vanitas abruptly stopped himself, and he ceased talking, and spoke no more, he left, taking his fury and hatred with him, leaving Arthur to grieve over what he had been doing._

The conversation guided him to the laugh floor, but he was not happy, he felt remorse, and regret, he was a terrible person, he was using Vanitas in a way to make himself feel better, he was a lousy friend, and a lousy human being. Arthur just sat on the floor, next to the door he had come in on, and silently sulked, beating himself up over everything that was made clear to him. It didn't take long until everyone else made their way back to the laugh floor. They saw Arthur, an emotional wreck on the floor and they all made their way to him, to comfort him.

"Gee Arthur, you sure seem upset, what's the matter?" Goofy asked, Arthur stayed silent, and Donald asked his question next.

"Was it that creepy guy? You don't need to worry about him!" Arthur just shook his head and stayed silent, Sora spoke up

"Arthur? Please, just say something". But before Arthur could say anything, another voice spoke up

"Why are you wasting your time with that pathetic loser? _I_ am the far more interesting one here". They all looked back to see the same boy as before, Arthur tried to make himself smaller, and Vanitas noticed this, and he laughed at it, but Sora was fuming on the inside ' _How dare this vindictive creep make fun of Arthur?!'_. He summoned his keyblade and glared the other boy down.

"Who are _you_?" The boy remained silent for a moment, then spoke up

"We have never met in the flesh, I am _Vanitas_ ". The way Vanitas spoke was deliberately slow and emphasizing his name, as he put a hand over his heart. But before Sora could retort, a figure bolted past them, charging at Vanitas, it was Arthur, but he didn't have his keyblade out, he called out

"Vanit-". But he was cut off as Void Gear collided into his chest, with a tremendous amount of force, creating a powerful shockwave, and sending Arthur flying back in the direction where he had been running from. Arthur slammed back into the wall, and fell down, slamming his chest into the ground

" _You're pathetic"_

" _I'm sorry, I really, truly am"_

" _Sorry's don't mean shit, you snake!"_

" _Please, I mean it, I really do care about you, deep down, I don't want to hurt you"_

" _You haven't been doing such a good job of that, now have you?"_

" _Please, please know that I love you like I love Terra, Aqua and Ventus… Please, please know that if I die, I died trying to be your friend, please, that's nothing_ _ **but**_ _the truth, from the deepest parts of my heart"_

 _Silence… That sickening silence followed, and Arthur was back by himself, in the darkness, but his body seemed to be moving around, and he heard some other voices._

" _Sora, are you sure he'll be okay?" It sounded like Sulley._

" _Yeah, we could find a way to treat him here if you're not sure you can, it's the least we can do, after all". And that had to be Mike, why were they showing this amount of concern for him? Vanitas must have told them the truth about him, so why would they care about what happens to him? He didn't deserve their love and care, not a single ounce of it._

" _Thanks guys, but I really need to take him with me, we'll be able to help him, but really, thank you guys for everything!". Sulley spoke up_

" _No, thank you, without your help, we would never have gotten Boo this far, you're always welcome in here when you need somewhere to go, that applies to Arthur too!" Sora made a grunt sound and he heard footsteps walking forward, and some murmuring, before he heard Sora whisper_

" _Come on guys! Let's give Boo a good send off!". Arthur heard two other grunts of agreement. And Arthur was greeted by a loud set of screams, and the laughter of a child, but then he heard tiny, quick footsteps, then, he felt his forehead get warmer, and couldn't help but smile, and Boo resumed laughing, before scurrying away._

 _Arthur had the temptation to call out to Ventus once again_

" _Ven, are you there?" Just like the strike of lightning, as quick and as energetic, the boy responded back_

" _Of course, I'll always be here when you need me". Hearing that voice, remembering that face, it drove Arthur crazy, he longed to hold the boy in his arms, but it was torture to not be able to do it._

" _Does… Does it make me a bad person?" Arthur didn't need to be specific in order for Ven to understand, he had been inside of him, or at least, partly inside for him._

" _I know you'd never try and use someone, and I know that what you felt was real, you're not a bad person, I know it". Just hearing Ven say those kind things got his heart beating faster and faster._

" _Should I hate him?" Ven was silent for a moment, then spoke_

" _I can't decide whether you should or not, but I wouldn't be mad at you if you managed to convince him to side with us, if he can put his grudges in the past, then I can too, and I'm sure Terra and Aqua would be willing to accept him too"._


	19. The Caribbean Pt 1

Arthur stirred around on the floor, but nobody seemed to notice, Arthur felt the ship come to an abrupt halt, before the trio hopped out of their seats and peered back at Arthur, but before he could say anything, they all jumped on him, smothering him in a big hug. They all shouted out

"You're okay!" Arthur rubbed his head and managed to get them off.

"Yeah… Yeah I am" Arthur did not seem too happy about it, and they all noticed. Sora interjected

"Arthur, what's-"

"Nothing, I'm fine". Arthur responded with little emotion, startling the trio, Sora tried to say something, but got shut down with the same response

"Arthur, I don't care what Vanitas told me, I'm not mad, I know who you are". Arthur just shook his head, and promptly exited the gummi ship, and vanished from sight.

He was falling, very fast, and it was very unexpected. He only saw the whites of the ground below him, and it was approaching, very fast. Arthur braced himself to roll on impact, he succeeded and rolled his damage away. Sora, Donald and Goofy followed suit, and when he turned around to confront them. Sora ran up and put a hand on his shoulder. Sora gave him a firm look and said

"I had never seen anyone that angry, the second he hit you, well, he just exploded in rage, if it weren't for Mike and Sulley, we would all be gone". Arthur sighed and asked

"Am I to blame for his anger and bitterness?". Sora vehemently shook his head and said

"You didn't know any better, and now, you're trying to make it right, that's all anyone can ask of you now, and I support you 100%, no matter what!" Goofy and Donald chimed in with enthusiastic agreement. But a new voice chimed in as well

"Yeah, that guy sure does have a stick up his butt if I say so". Everyone looked over and Arthur gasped at who he saw. It was none other than the runt of the nobodies, Demyx. Sora instinctively pulled out his keyblade and Arthur had to quickly stop him

"No, no, no, no, no, this is, um, this is my friend, Demyx, the one from the reserve slots". Something in Sora's mind clicked and he pieced it together

"Oh! I get it, this is your boyfriend!" Arthur nearly choked on the air and Demyx had the wind taken out of him by sheer surprise, they were both beat red and unable to do anything but stammer out denials, before just sighing in defeat and nodding. Sora held out his hand and Demyx, as uncomfortable as could be, shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sora! Boy, you wouldn't believe what Arthur has said about-ow!" Sora was cut off, as Sora dealt a harsh punch to his shoulder, shutting him up. This made Demyx smirk as he said

"Why, Arthur, you should let him say what he has to say, it's rude to cut someone off". Demyx was greeted by a death beam of a glare and backed up. Arthur said

"He wasn't saying anything important, right Sora?" It was framed in such a way that if Sora disagreed Arthur would straight up delete him from the universe, so Sora shyly nodded while fidgeting with his fingers, not looking at Arthur. Demyx was about to say something, but was cut off by a new voice calling out to them

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! That you, mates?" They all turned to see a man in an odd looking outfit running at them, but Sora called back

"Jack? Is that you, where are we?!" Jack offered no explanation as he bolted past them

"No time! We've gotta catch the Black Pearl, now come on! Get a move on!" Sora, Donald and Goofy ran off with Jack, but Demyx and Arthur never budged, they decided that since they didn't know that guy, they didn't need to bother, instead, they caught up a bit.

"That Vanitas guy seems really mad, he got into a fist fight with your nobody, what happened?" Arthur sighed

"It's just… I… I don't know how to explain it, I just want to be his friend, and he's not making it easy". Demyx pondered about, out loud

"Why make friends with someone so broody and angry all the time?" Arthur let out another sigh, and shook his head

"That's a _long, long_ story, let's not get into it, I don't fully understand it myself, let's just leave that there". Demyx nodded, and not too subtly, wrapped an arm around Arthur and Arthur leaned into his side. They both let out their breaths

"I don't ever want to leave you ever again" Demyx heard Arthur whisper, and he nodded to that. Demyx and Arthur looked off into the distance to see Sora and the others fighting heartless beings in red coats. Demyx then asked

"Could I see you journal?" Arthur tossed the idea about in his head, before nodding, and handing it over.

"Just ONE entry?! Come on, Arthur, you gotta fill up the whole book! Here, write one up right now". Arthur looked shocked, what else could he say?

"Uh-uh, Demy, that-"

"Oh no you don't! You aren't going to weasel your way out of this one! Now go on, write something". Arthur blushed and shakily took it back, his voice was also shaky as he stuttered out

"y-you better not laugh". Demyx got really serious as he held Arthur's shaking hand

"I would never". That gave Arthur all the reassurance he needed to write up something

 _Demyx wanted me to write up something else, wonder why he'd ask such a thing, I can write at my own speed. Anyways, it's been a while since I've seen spoken to him, I really want him to stay with us, but I know he can't. Right now, we're… Somewhere, I don't exactly know, but it seems that Sora knows. I journeyed with Sora to a world called Monstropolis, there, I discovered my strange connection to Vanitas, and his Unversed, which were found at that factory. My attempts to befriend him went as well as could be expected, he's so defensive and I just go too quick that we can never see eye level on anything._

Demyx looked over it and beamed back a smile

"There you are! Now, just continue to fill up all those pages with your thoughts!" Arthur chuckled and nodded, but before he could say anything, they got called over by Sora, to which they ran towards them, well, Arthur did, Demyx simply teleported.

They found themselves on a ship, sat around Sora, Donald and Goofy, as this odd lady began speaking about how rare Sora's courage was to see. They were cut off by the sound of cannon fire, and Jack yelling out "Brace for impact!". Right after he yelled that out, they were pelted with cannonballs, rocking the boat. They all looked towards the direction it came from, and saw a very large ship, it had way more cannons on its side than the Black Pearl did, it also looked a lot more stylish.

"Barbosa! Have you been conspiring with those fiends?" The man, who was Barbosa, looked offended

"I wouldn't impune me honor by being caught conspiring with these sorts" Jack seemed to have a retort for that, as he immediately responded

"Ah, but you have done before!" Sora broke up the argument by yelling

"Look!" Everyone diverted their attention to whatever Sora was pointing at, it was a giant… Bird like creature, as well as several smaller, flying heartless trailing after it and leaving behind dust, colored gold, pink, and blue. The giant bird heartless circled around the, while spitting out massive fireballs. They once again braced for impact, when it hit, it was clear the ship wouldn't survive. Sora, quick to his feet, jumped onto one of the streams of dust and called back to them

"I'll deal with the big heartless, you guys protect the ship!" Sora ordered to his companions, Arthur attempted to defy Sora's orders, but Demyx stopped him and directed him to the swarms of heartless swamping Donald and Goofy. With a sigh, Arthur and Demyx charged at the heartless on deck. Arthur was surprised to see Demyx swinging wildly with his Sitar, and playing it like he were at a rock band concert. Water figures erupted from below, slashing at the heartless, doing quite a bit of damage, before combusting and doing splash damage, literally. Arthur hack and slashed at the enemies before him, dispatching them with general ease, Arthur and Demyx teamed up with Donald and Goofy to form a small circle, jack and the others took over to return cannonball fire back at the massive ship, occasionally targeting the large heartless, to help Sora, as he was entirely on his own. The waves of heartless were endless, and it seemed there was no ending to the swarming pests. That was until they all vanished, even the ones whom they had not gotten to yet, all vanished, including their trails of colored dust. They heard a familiar voice shout out

"Oh no!" The 'no' was dragged out as the voice got closer and closer, and upon perceiving that the young boy was in danger, Arthur ran in the direction of his endangered idol, jumping into the water, and momentarily forgetting that he could not swim, just as he plunged into the watery depths below. Though his body screamed at him to not go any further, he could still see Sora, and raced towards him, his self preservation instincts, muted. He latched onto Sora's hand and would not let go of him, but he realized he would not be able to get up to the surface, they were both sinking fast. Not thinking, Arthur shook the boy, but he was knocked unconscious from the high fall. Arthur was panicking, and wasn't sure if either of them would live to see the sun, this situation rang familiar, he had deserted his friends for Sora, again, and again, he didn't entirely regret it. In a brief moment of clarity, Arthur used all his might to swing Sora above him, so he could be guided back to the surface, at least he would survive. Just as his vision seemed to dim, Arthur felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his torso and he was being dragged back up to the surface, but he passed out before reaching the top.


	20. The Caribbean Pt 2

Arthur suddenly sat up, spitting out water from his lungs as it was forced out of his body, he was heaving as he was engulfed in a huge hug from all sides. When he was released from the hug, he smiled as he saw Sora's beaming smile greeting him.

"I really thought that might have been the end of me, but you jumped in, with no hesitation… Thank you". Arthur shook his head

"It was instinctual, what else could I do? Let you drown, someone's gotta save the world, who else could it be?" Sora blushed

"I'm just glad to know you'd risk your own life for me… That's why Ventus likes you so much, I could feel his relief wash over me as he saw you coming for me, you know". Arthur smiled, he could feel the relief right now, it made him happy.

"Listen, this is sweet and all, but could I get a word in?" Demyx joined in to the conversation suddenly, and Sora moved aside to let Demyx talk.

"I don't understand you, or your weird brain, you shouldn't give us all a scare like that, thought you might not wake up". Arthur shook his head and punched Demyx in the chest

"You won't be that lucky, dork, now lighten up-". Someone interjected before he could continue

"Pardon me, lads? I believe we have a job to do?" Arthur looked at Sora expectantly, and he quickly answered

"Oh, right, we couldn't find the Black Pearl, we need to find another ship, the only way is through that water…" Arthur blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Demyx spoke up

"Uh… I'm sure Arthur would prefer not to go swimming again, who knows if he might have a cramp or something, we'll find you guys once you've found the ship, sound good?". Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded, and headed off in the underwater caves.

"So, who are you two misfits?" Demyx and Arthur turned to Jack, shocked at the bluntness of the question, Demyx was debating on being sarcastic or genuine, but Arthur answered before he could make up his mind.

"Friends of Sora, you?" Jack looked quizzically at them before retorting

"I would have preferred names, but I suppose it'll do, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" Arthur and Demyx blushed in embarrassment, before they answered

"I'm Demyx"

"And I'm Arthur". That same stare came back to Jack's face, as he asked

"Do all of you have such odd names?" Arthur looked shocked, given the one name he knew from Jack's skeleton crew, it was bizarre that _they_ were the odd named ones. Arthur, somewhat offended at the statement said

"Really, _we're_ the ones with odd names? What about _Barbosa_? Is that the norm here?". Jack backed up in surprise before sputtering out

"W-well, not e-exactly-look, I don't need to answer for my subordinates-"

"But you do need to answer for why you chose a subordinate with an odd name". Jack looked stumped, and Arthur looked smug, as Jack walked towards the small rowing boat on shore, he called back

"No I don't". Now Arthur was the one sputtering, stumped, he tried to retort but Jack said has farewells for the time being. After Jack rowed around the corner, Arthur crossed his arms and pouted. Demyx couldn't suppress his giggles as Arthur pouted even more. Demyx eventually led Arthur to a nearby rock, where, upon sitting down in the sand, leaning on the Rock and next to Demyx. Demyx summoned his sitar and strummed up a melody, the same one Arthur heard the first time. Arthur began to feel sleepy again as the song comforted him. Arthur decided to lean on Demyx, and felt his eyelids get droopy, before keeping them open was a chore, far too difficult on its own. As Arthur began to fade into unconsciousness, he heard Demyx whisper softly

"Sleep tight, little angel".

Demyx summoned a portal and warped to Sora's location, holding Arthur Bridal style. When they arrived, Sora almost pounced on him, but Demyx held his hand up to his lips, and used his head to gesture to the sleeping boy in his arms. They all quietly celebrated the discovery of the Leviathan. All the while, Arthur was sleeping in the Captain's Quarters.

Demyx primarily stayed by Arthur's side, brushing a hand through his hair, singing a melody, he could only thank Kingdom Hearts for producing such a pure light, for him, and only him.

By now they were at Port Royal, looking for crabs, for whatever reason, Demyx opted to stay with Arthur under the pretense of bringing him up to speed. Arthur began stirring around in his sleep, and Demyx was combing his hair with his hand. Arthur slowly grasped onto his hand and shoved it away, smiling at the older teen sitting next to him.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Arthur smiled and let out a yawn. He felt himself being lifted into a sitting position, and he slumped into Demyx's shoulder. He then realized where he was

"Where… Are we?" Demyx smiled and said

"Sora found us a ship, that Jack guy is having them find crabs… For some reason". Demyx couldn't help but laugh at the perplexed expression on his face, it made him look adorable, Demyx nodded and said "yeah, I don't get it either, they left a while ago, so they should be back soon". Arthur chuckled and asked

"Should we go and look for them?" Demyx shook his head

"Nah, who cares about them, I want to be around you more". Arthur giggled and said

"I didn't know you used your Sitar as a weapon… I also didn't know you could utilize water in such a way". Demyx smirked, and cockily retorted

"You learn something new every day!" Arthur just shook his head, while smiling. Then he asked

"Maybe you could teach me sometime?" Demyx smiled and nodded, he didn't mind being a mentor for his goofball of a boyfriend.

"Maybe while we're at sea, later on today" Demyx and Arthur laid together, picking up small conversations, about anything, they could have talked to each other for forever. They heard high pitched laughter, and then a voice yell out

"Hey! And That's Captain Sora to you!" They both let out a chuckle, before getting up to greet the four other members. Arthur was greeted by the sun and he gasped at how bright everything was. Demyx covered Arthur's eyes to protect him from the harsh rays of the sun. They made their way topside, only to see the trio, Jack was nowhere to be found. Arthur asked, on behalf of Demyx

"Where's Jack?" Sora, without missing a beat, said

"It's a long explanation, but that Jack wasn't the real Jack, that was some kind of helper, but we're going to find and save the real one". Arthur and Demyx exchanged looks of confusion, and nodded cautiously, as if that nod would sign them into a shady contract for life. Sora smile "I'm captain now! We're going to save Jack and the others, so settle down for a long ride!". Demyx and Arthur were towards the bow of the ship, Demyx decided to entertain Arthur by teaching him some powerful water based magic.

"... Really think, focus on it". Arthur sighed and closed his eyes and thought of the Ocean floor, of a beautiful river, flowing with life, of all kinds of fish. He then, with his eyes closed, lifted the keyblade above his head and shouted out

"Water!". Arthur heard a shriek and opened his eyes to the most amusing sight he'd ever seen. Demyx stood there, drenched in water, as still as could be. Arthur would be lying if he said Demyx didn't look cute like this. Arthur wouldn't care for anyone else like this, but it looked perfect on him. He looked at Demyx and saw the sunlight was perfectly cast on him, a few strands of hair fell off of his unique hair style, forming some bangs over his left, golden eye. Arthur returned to his senses to see everyone suppressing their laughter, and Sora trying to pilot the ship. Arthur burst out laughing, only getting louder when he was faced with his disapproving look. Demyx stormed over to a bucket of water, probably for cleaning the deck of the ship, and Arthur stopped laughing. "I swear to everything if you do that-" Demyx smirked and got his hand ready

"I think you need to cool off!" And as he yelled off, he threw the water all over Arthur, drenching him. Now it was impossible to not laugh at the sight of the two teens acting like children. Arthur, without a pause, aimed his keyblade at Demyx and casted fire. Demyx cockily casted water, overpowering the weak tier fire spell. Arthur dropped his keyblade and decided to run after Demyx. Demyx, understanding the adorable looking danger he was in, ran around the ship, eventually running up to Sora and using him as a shield.

"Wha-hey!" Demyx was crouched behind Sora, as he was way taller than the boy. This resulted in a standoff, where Demyx would try and stay on the opposite side of Sora, that Arthur was on. Donald and Goofy were definitely amused. Sora smirked, and held up his Kingdom Key, before shouting

"Water!" Arthur, Demyx and Sora were all drenched in a huge sphere of water, Donald and Goofy were only just spared from the water splash. They all burst out laughing, and Arthur walked up to Demyx and flicked his forehead, before falling into his chest and muttering

"Dork". Demyx smiled and hoisted the drenched boy into his arms, and Arthur instinctively burrowed himself into Demyx's chest, to avoid the sunlight. Sora smiled and said

"Go ahead and rest, both of you, we should be there soon". Demyx nodded and said

"You got it, Captain". Demyx carried the boy down to the captains quarters to let him sleep. Arthur and Demyx settled down and relaxed, falling asleep with general ease.

When Arthur awoke, it was from the rocking of the ship. Arthur noticed that Demyx wasn't with him, and hoped that he was with Sora, topside. As Arthur opened up the door to the outside world, he was greeted by a stormy sea, and… Tentacles? Arthur looked around, to see Donald and Goofy manning the cannons of the ship, and Sora was steering around the funnel at the center of it all. Arthur ran up to Sora and shouted out

"Sora! What's going on?" He was barely heard above the roar of cannon fire, and the chaos of the ocean. Sora shouted back

"No time Arthur! Help Donald and Goofy shoot those tentacles". Arthur nodded and hopped down to the deck, aiming the cannons, before firing. This process repeated, before they were pelted with cannonballs, it had come from ahead of them, and Arthur sprinted forward to utilize the front facing cannons. There were 4 of them, and he had to juggle between firing them, and loading them. The ship ahead was targeting the one being held by the tentacles, and apparently, they were friendly, so he tried to hit the enemies ahead. Once he succeeded, the ship submerged under the sea, reappearing behind them, and Arthur would stand alongside Goofy and Donald again. After 12 minutes of this repeated process, they finally got through the tentacles, releasing the ship.

Everything was a blur, a weird looking creature, Jack Sparrow with a box, a man and a woman coming to their rescue. Everything went by too fast for him to understand it, he only understood one thing, and that was, that he needed to protect Sora no matter what, and if this guy was trying to hurt him, then he needed to go. Then, things changed, the man, named Will was struck down by the hideous man before them, all the while, the woman, who was named Elizabeth, was trying to defend herself, and call out to her companion, who was bleeding out on the floor. Sora, Donald and Goofy sieged their opponent, fueled with a rage Arthur had never seen any of them have. They all jumped on on top of him and proceeded to bash him as much as they could, Sora, especially, delivering very heavy blows to the back of his head. Though in the blink of an eye, Donald and Goofy were on the ground, and Sora was slammed into the wall ahead of him. He was disorientated, and during this time, Davy Jones prepared to finish him off. Arthur was sent into a rage, he summoned his keyblade in front of him, and stood in front of Sora, determined to do anything to save him.

"You're finished!" Arthur charged at Davy Jones, but just as he lifted the keyblade to strike, Davy Jones used his claw arm to reach out and grab the weapon.

"Don't mock me!" As soon as he grabbed the weapon, he flung it, and Arthur overboard, into the whirling waters below, but before he was plunged into them, he heard Sora shout out his name. When Arthur hit the water, his body went into shock, he couldn't move, couldn't flail around in an attempt to swim, he was sure he would die there, but if his death gave Sora the power boost needed to survive this fight, it was his best accomplishment by far. Just as he relinquished himself to his fate, he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, and he was being dragged back up to the world above, and away from the icy tomb below. When Arthur breached the surface, he could only make out vague groans, he felt helpless, he was so exhausted that he couldn't make out the words, just noises. As his vision faded, he heard a voice mutter out

"If you die, it'll be by my hands, not some maggot infested freak, so don't think we're buddies, not even close". It sounded so familiar, but in the haze of it all, he couldn't identify the owner of the familiar voice, his eyes closed, and he did not reopen them for a while.


	21. Going To Find Master Aqua

A/N: Heya! Sorry I'm late!

When Arthur woke up, he barely had enough time to analyze his surroundings, as he was enveloped in a smothering hug

"Arthur, you're safe! I was so worried for you!" Arthur didn't have time to respond, as another voice cut into the conversation

"Gee, you seem to love sleep, you remind me of Sora, just sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep". Sora smiled and retorted

"Come on Riku, I don't sleep in that much!" Riku and Sora argued some more, while Arthur watched, just happy 2 of his best friends were spared a terrible fate, and happy to see Sora and Riku getting back to their normal selves he hated worrying them, or anyone for that matter. Sora was waking his hand in front of his face all of the sudden  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Riku let out a chuckle, and Arthur giggled a bit

"Yes, Sora?" Sora smiled and said

"I didn't ever introduce you to Riku, did I?" Arthur smiled and shook his head

"No, I don't ever think you did, but I've heard about him". This piqued their interest and Sora asked.

"What have you heard? You heard about me too, right? Like, before we met?" Riku made a comment on how everyone knew of Sora and his weird antics, chuckling somewhat. Arthur smiled and resumed after Sora playfully shoved Riku

"Well, I remember the tall tale of a boy swept away from his home, he had a huge keyblade, nothing else like it, he was looking for his friends, Riku and Kairi, he teamed up with two other allies to stop the horde of dark forces from taking over the worlds, and in that process, found his two friends, though, admittedly, I never knew of your personalities, definitely wouldn't have guessed I'd become a part of it all too". Sora seemed satisfied with that answer and responded

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here". There was a budding warmth in his chest, as it thumped away like mad.

"I am too" Arthur beamed back, but then Sora interjected

"Arthur… I… I don't really know much about you, and even though I don't, It hasn't been any more difficult to get real close to you, do you think you could tell us a bit more?" Arthur nodded and tried to dig up some information for his two friends.

"Well, I was one of the original 4 keybade wielders, I was an apprentice of a kind, wise old keyblade master named Master Eraqus. One day, Master Yen Sid detected a shift in the balance of light and darkness. Master Eraqus sent Terra and Aqua off to find Master Xehanort and find the source of the Unversed, those beings we fought in Monstropolis. We were told by Master Xehanort's apprentice, Vanitas, that Terra would change forever once he left, but it was a ruse to draw us away from our homeland. Eventually, we figured out that me and Ven were supposed to clash to make the _X_ -Blade, but would not do it, Master Eraqus confessed to us that he knew about this, and didn't want us to leave for the other worlds… When he learned Xehanort never stopped with his ambitions… He tried to strike both of us down, in order to prevent Xehanort from getting the X-Blade, but Terra saved us. But it had all been set up… Xehanort manipulated Terra into fighting Master Eraqus, and while our dear old master was weakened, Xehanort struck him down. Ever since I've become… This, I've been living a normal life, not much is too interesting, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of running from this to be normal again, I just hope it's all over soon, I really want to be back home, both of them, all three of them? I don't remember where we lived at before becoming pupils of Master Eraqus". Riku and Sora were enthralled by his story. They never knew how deep the well ran when it came to Xehanort and his lust for the ultimate light.

After a while of conversing, Riku asked the two to join him and Kairi for some good old sparring. Sora immediately agreed, and after 2 minutes of Sora begging, Arthur did too. They got set up out in front of the Mysterious Tower, Sora and Arthur were on a team, Sora went for Kairi, going a bit easier, as he had about a year's worth of semi-hidden experience, so it wouldn't have been exactly fair. Arthur went for Riku, though Sora played nice, Arthur and Riku did not, constantly slashing at one another, using high tier magic against one another. Sora and Kairi could be mistaken for some feisty couple, bounding around in a circle, taking some swings, using some basic magic, before picking up in speed. Though Arthur noticed the sly smirk on Kairi's face, as she glanced at Riku and Sora, and Arthur knew what was likely to happen. Casting water, Arthur was stunned just enough to give him the head start needed. Riku sprinted to Sora, behind him, as to not spoil his advantage. Arthur expected this, and shouted "Sora! Behind you!" Sora forced Kairi away from him, so he could take on Riku. Arthur jumped in to fight Kairi. Rhythmically they clashed, even performing some spins in there, somewhere. Arthur smiled and he shouted out "come on! Kick it to the beat!". To which Kairi laughed and said

"Don't get too cocky now!" Causing Arthur to laugh and nod slightly, eventually, Arthur began backing up, and going on the defensive, Kairi had incredible stamina, she didn't even seem slightly phased by this all. Eventually, he backed into a very exhausted Sora. Arthur tried to fight back harder, but lost his grip on his keyblade, which ended in it getting slapped out of his hand, he and Sora slumped down, beaten, and embarrassed.

Arthur got up, somewhat shaking, and Riku helped Sora up. Kairi helped stabilize Arthur, and she went to join the two boys. He turned around and turned around, prepared to rejoin his friends, but when he turned to see that his friends were gone. Instead, he saw 3 different people, the first one was a tall, spiky haired brunette boy, more like young adult. He was buff, wearing a grey shirt, with a beige/brown Hamaka. The second person took the place of Kairi, she was taller than the girl she took the place of, but by no means taller than the buff guy next to her. She had beautiful dark blue hair, with beautiful eyes of a lighter blue, she was fit and angelic in her movement, she was kind and motherly, she was truly, one of a kind. Then, there was a boy, Sora's height, as well as his own. He had lovely blonde hair, with warm, deep, blue eyes, he had several shirts on, with varying colors, mostly consisting of green and beige. Ven had on shorts that were grey and white, with armoured green shoes. At the same time, giving him warm smiles, then they all called his name, first Terra, then Aqua, then Ventus. Arthur gasped, dropping his keyblade to the ground, eyes widening. Arthur could feel tears surging their way to his eyes. Arthur saw the concerned faces of his former friends, and began crying even more. The world rearranged itself around him, it was no longer Yen Sid's tower, it was the Land Of Departure, it was sunny and lovely. But nothing was lovely, it was all fake, he knew it, but his heart was yearning out to touch them, to be held in their arms forever more. Training, joke Keyblade rituals, lessons with their master, sparring matches. The day they all met, and right now, Arthur wanted nothing more than to be held, he was hurting, his heart had gone too long without them, and he couldn't bear it any more. But just as soon as they changed forms, they reverted back, revealing the worried faces of Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Arthur?! What's going on?!" They were now shaking him violently, it snapped him out of his trip. Kairi held onto his hand, while Riku was trying to calm Sora down. Arthur tried to say something, but instead chose to run back into the tower, he wanted to just forget what happened. Eventually, as he expected, but feared, someone knocked on his door

"Arthur? Are you in there? Can I come in?" It was not at all who he expected it to be.

"Yes Riku, go ahead". Wordlessly, he opened the door and stepped in, he saw Arthur sat on his bed, staring down at the floor. Without needing to be asked Arthur emotionlessly said

"I saw them… And everything felt okay for a moment… And it was all gone, but the memories… Where did they all come from? Why did I see them instead of you? It doesn't make sense". Riku rubbed his back and rubbed circles into it to soothe him. Arthur continued to speak, this time, having more emotion in it "seeing them… It filled me with emptiness, I feel so alone without them, who knows what's happening to them, and I'm powerless to protect them, but I'll do better for them to make up for that, they deserve my best, no matter how much it takes". The issue resolved itself, and Riku nodded, patting him on the back, and said "the king and I are planning to look for Aqua again, would you like to tag along? We may find Ventus as well". Arthur got giddy and agreed to it immediately. He got ready for the long haul the very next day. Since Sora hadn't received the power of waking, so perhaps Ven would wait, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be saved from the Realm Of Darkness.

Entering the Realm of Darkness was an oddly familiar experience, they were walking through caves, it's where they entered from. When they emerged from the cave system, they felt the ground shake beneath them, Mickey and Riku seemed to know what was going to come, but Arthur was clueless. There was a couple feet between Arthur and the other two companions. Riku shouted out

"Arthur! Come over here, now!" There was a clear tone of desperation, and Arthur didn't need to be told twice, he ran to their side and readied his weapon. And suddenly a horde of basic heartless soldiers sprouted forth from the ground where Arthur once stood, but Arthur knew better, this was the Dark Realm, this was where they were at their best. Though it flew away from them, it soon reared its ugly head back at them, preparing to charge at them. When it did, they all dived out of the way, it narrowly missed Arthur, but he jumped back to his feet and began unleashing hit after hit, while Mickey and Riku did the same. Soon enough, the thing had enough of the beat down, and latched onto Arthur's foot and skidded him all over the ground, his sides and back were slammed against many of the other obstacles. It circled around the other two, as if to taunt the other Keyblade masters with their friend being thrown about like a doll. Arthur tried to whack the creature with his keyblade, though it was random swinging that didn't do too much to the creature dragging him around with general ease, Eventually, with the powers of both keyblade masters combined, they managed to fend off the beast, and got it to drop Arthur, but not before flinging him over to a nearby wall, making for a gruesome impact on the boy. Riku considered getting revenge, but when he glanced at Arthur, he quickly shut that idea down. Mickey and Riku ran for Arthur and wanted to make sure he was okay, which, he was iffy on. He didn't want to leave, he needed to save Aqua, so he nodded when they asked him if he was okay, though he clearly was not. Mickey and Riku looked worried, as they exchanged glances at one another, and Arthur caught on

"I'm not a kid! I'm fine". Riku spoke up in defense of himself and the king

"It's not that Arthur, we're just worried about what might happen the next time this happens, Aqua would understand, she'd be okay with you-" Arthur sharply cut him off, and ran past him shouting out

"No! Aqua needs me, I won't wait any longer, and I don't need to be babied around like some stupid kid!" Mickey and Riku chased after him, thinking of the worst possible outcome of an inexperienced boy running wildly in a dangerous realm. Arthur ignored their pleas for him to calm down, he was following where his heart said she'd be, he could feel a tug on his heart, guiding him the direction of one of his friends. He ran out of breath and put his hands on his knees, hunched over. When Arthur looked up, he saw the sea ahead of him, and the sand looked beautiful, his heart felt a pull stronger here than anywhere else, but where was she? And suddenly, the rumbling on the ground came back. Mickey and Riku just caught up to him, and were going to reprimand the boy for running off, but felt the rumbling too, and decided to postpone it for a later time. The demon tide arose from the ground, as menacing as could be, and the trio were on their guard. It was pointed at them, and launched itself at them. They all stood their ground, Arthur did a slide dash, where he warped past the tide at lightning speed, slicing at it, doing some damage. Riku, understanding he was in the dark realm, used Dark Firaga on the creature. The creature went for Mickey, and he summoned a sphere of light, it went through it, causing immense damage. Riku began slashing at the beast while it was stunned, Arthur joined in, casting Thundaga. The beast wildly swung around, managing to throw Arthur a sizable distance. Riku used Time Splicer, which allowed him to move impossibly fast, slashing at the beast multiple times while it didn't even have the time to react to these blows. Mickey cast Stopga on the beast, and was surprised when it worked. Arthur got up and held up his keyblade, and before he could even question why, he shouted out

"Salvation!" Several columns of light surrounded his body and he warped to the beast, using a newly formed blade of equal light and darkness, to slash away at the beast. Arthur wasn't even thinking about what he was doing, it was like he was being controlled. Arthur was on the ground when he came to his senses. He looked around to see Riku was close by, also on the ground, Mickey outstretched his hand, but before he could move in their direction, he was swallowed whole, and whisked away, with his keyblade being thrown violently from his hand in the process. Arthur and Riku shouted his name, but soon enough, the heartless converged into a single point of pure, emanating darkness, the only distinguishable detail was Mickey's head sticking out of the round ball of darkness. Then, a figure leaped forth from the same darkness. It gave a casual glance at the two boys, before walking over to the keyblade sitting by the shore. It glanced down at it, before picking it up to inspect it. The figure spoke a single word, but it was as chilling and as frightening as an actual threat.

"This keyblade... Mickey…" The words were spoken with as much pent up vile and anger, revulsion and hatred as the figure could summon to it's throat. But something else stuck out, the sound of its voice. Mickey seemed to get the same idea

"C-could it be? Is it her?". Aqua sounded bitter, as she said

"You're too late". Those three words sent his hopes crashing down, he saw the face of a former friend, she now had golden eyes, and steel colored hair, and she looked at him with the utmost contempt. Mickey asked

"W-what happened?" She glared at him, before muttering

"You left me here, abandoned me in this shadow prison for more than a decade, knowing what it would do to me". Mickey took it especially hard, as he lamented

"Oh my gosh… It's all my fault, I'm sorry". She didn't care for his remorse, she turned to walk on the water.

"You should have known that I was stranded, I lost my keyblade and was unable to fight off the darkness here, eventually, I found my way to this shore, and began waiting for the help that would never come, all that is left of me is misery and despair… and now you can share it!". Riku had enough, and planted his fist into the ground, to help steady his body as he began to get up. Riku collected his keyblade and began walking towards her, when he reached the area where the water started, and the sand ended, he muttered

"I don't need to, got my own". Arthur stepped up and ran to Riku's side.

"A-Aqua! It's me! It's Arthur! It's okay, we'll be okay!" He seemed overjoyed, despite his friend taking on a different appearance, and insinuating she wanted to fight them. Before Aqua could respond, Arthur ran full speed at her, fully intending on giving her a bear hug, but before he could, Aqua aimed the keyblade at him, which shocked him.

"A-Aqua…" He was at a loss for words, he was in total shock, how could Aqua possibly turn her keyblade on him?

"And _you_ " Aqua said, with as much anger as she had addressed Mickey "you ran away from us, from _me_ , what kind of friend does that? You turned your back on us when it got too hard for you, you made me face Terra and Ven on my own, and I _barely_ got out of it, bruised and battered, and yet you dare try and speak to me? Like it never happened?!" Arthur felt himself get stung deep, like it bypassed his body, and struck right at the heart. He was rendered speechless, and Aqua continued "you never spared us a passing thought, did you? Not me, Terra, or Ven, yet you come back to try and redeem yourself? Coming here was a mistake, but I'll rectify that… With my judgement!" Aqua shouted as she glided slightly above the water, preparing to strike down Arthur where he stood. Arthur was unable to raise his weapon in self defense, to him, he deserved it, he abandoned everyone he knew, and they all had to suffer, all the while, he left the troubles of his old life behind. The sound of bones crushing rang out, it was deafening and rendered the other two in shock. Arthur flew back like air resistance didn't exist, he slammed hard into the sand. Arthur was out cold, but Mickey saw blood slowly seeping from his mouth. Seeing his friend get torn down and struck down, Riku had enough, he didn't know what happened between them, but he didn't care, no one was going to treat him like that.

"That's it!" He ran at her, Aqua summoned the demon tide holding Mickey, releasing him, and making Riku their top target, Riku would have to fight them again, but this time, he had to do it on his own. Mickey ran up to Arthur, forcing a couple potions down his throat, hoping the mega potions repaired his, no doubt, severe internal bleeding, and broken ribs. Riku was fueled by pure rage, which he knew was a recipe for disaster, if it got out of hand, but that didn't matter, all that did was that we would protect his friends. The Demon tower stood no chance against Riku and his infinite rage pouring out of his heart. Soon, it couldn't take the heat, and it sunk back into the water, allowing access to Aqua. Mickey noticed Arthur had a faint pulse, and was breathing very shallow, he needed an Elixir if he hoped to save Arthur, but right now, he didn't have that, but he couldn't leave Riku, if Riku lost, he'd be the last line of defense, and if he left Riku, he could be killed, and there was no telling where he'd find an Elixir, there was no definite win here, so he had to comfort Arthur, and watch out for signs of his situation getting worse. Suddenly, a bright light tore Mickey's attention away from the boy, who was now paling as more blood fell out of his mouth. He was shocked to see it was Sora, diving down from the sky, when he hit the water, water splashed all around him, he looked up at Riku as he stood up, when they were eye level, he gave a nod and they both summoned a large key, blue-green and orange colored for their respective halves that came from both boys, they made a slashing motion with their hands, as if they were holding onto the same keyblade. They slashed at Aqua, sending her back. Aqua staggered for a few moments, holding the side of her head, before dropping into the water, and she began sinking fast. Sora jumped in after her and reached for her hand.

The party had regrouped on the shore, and they gathered around Arthur, no one had an Elixir on them, Arthur was really paling at this point, and there was no way to get one in time. They all waited around Arthur, sharing his last moments, when Mickey asked the gang

"S-should we… talk to him? Maybe he can hear us, and… If he fades away… Maybe he'll go happily". Everyone looked at one another, before solemnly nodding. Aqua decided to go first, to bite the bullet.

"Arthur… I'm so, so sorry, I promised to protect you, but… Now you're going to die, all because I failed, I'm sorry, I'll _never_ ever forgive myself for this, but I know I need to finish this, for you and Ven, we'll find Terra… Goodbye". Sora put a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it. Aqua placed a hand on Arthur's cheek, stroking it lightly

"Arthur… I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you… You thought I was a hero, but I'm not… I don't deserve your admiration, I'm… Just a failure" Sora replied, dejectedly. And they all sat in silence as they waited for his heartbeat to stop.


	22. Ventus

_Arthur felt a throbbing sensation all throughout his body. It had a tendency to grow and shrink in a moments notice. Arthur opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sky he had ever seen, the blues of the sky were only rivaled by one other shade, held by 2 other people, he felt the discomforting wetness at his back. He moved to sit up, though his muscles ached with every movement. He managed to get into a sitting position, with his stomach lurching forward, head down. He noticed that where he was, was a perfect reflection of the sky, it was beautiful, undisturbed, it piqued his curiosity. Suddenly, he felt a hand at his back, it did not startle him, though it probably should have. He felt warm, safe, and he couldn't help but lean back into the mystery person's hand, He felt himself in a warm embrace, it enveloped him and he refused to let go. He heard that person whisper_

" _Doing well I hope, my friend?" Arthur took a moment to soak in that voice, it was angelic, kind, soft, everything he loved. He couldn't describe the euphoria his body was experiencing, he felt himself drop a bit, before meeting with the face of the boy he was being held by. He concluded that he was laying his head in his lap. The first thing that he saw, which stood out intensely, would be his eyes, a beautiful Emerald green. Arthur felt himself melt into that warm, gentle, loving gaze the other male cast on him. He noticed a beautiful, velvet red scarf, wrapped eloquently around his neck, draping onto Arthur's shoulder. Arthur then noticed the hair, by Kingdom Hearts glorious light, it couldn't hold a candle to this pure form of white, it was so white it rivaled the whites of the clouds above them. His mind travelled to his words, how he was called a friend, confused, he asked_

" _F-friend? I don't know you… I think". The boy smiled and ran a hand through his hair, he felt his cheeks heat up at his soft, delicate hands roaming through his hair._

" _You do know me… Maybe your mind doesn't, but in your heart, I'll never fade, It's been ages since I've seen you, but this isn't the way I envisioned meeting you, it can't be the end for you, you have so much to do, so much to see, so I can't allow you to end it like this, but we're short on time, you can't stay any longer, until next time, Arthur"._

Arthur had too little time to come to terms with what was happening to him. One second, he was there, the next, everything was pitch black, the one after that, he was awake, with a startled gasp, peering into a sky, impressive, but nowhere as impressive as the place he just had been. He noticed his body seemed cramped up, but before he could address the issue, he was in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Arthur!" His eyes met the sand behind the person who had hugged him, he recognized that voice, it was her, Aqua! Arthur leaned back and smiled when he saw the face of Aqua, with tears streaming down her cheeks, a smile on her face. Suddenly, he felt himself get slammed into another hug, as all his friends joined in, he never felt more loved, but he never felt so cold at the same time. He didn't know the boy that claimed to have saved him, but he felt so… Complete with him there, he wanted to speak to him more to hear that voice. Arthur couldn't think of the name, it got to the tip of his tongue,but never came through. All he could think about was 'Eph'. That couldn't have been right though, that didn't sound like a name he'd have, and as shallow as that reasoning may have been, it was everything he had, and that wasn't a terribly large amount to go by. He snapped out of his shock to address the people in front of him, they all stared at him in awe and amazement, and he loved it. He turned to Aqua and said

"Aqua, I'm so sorry for abandoning you, I shouldn't have done that, you needed me the most, and I left you… I'm so sorry". Aqua shook her head as she enveloped him in a hug

"No, this isn't your fault, you're so young, so sweet and innocent, and I know how much you cherished Ven, you should never have been expected to raise your keyblade against him, I'm just glad you're safe again". Arthur and Aqua silently cried in each others arms, but these were tears of joy. When they separated, Mickey piped up

"Gosh, I've never seen such a fast recovery in my entire life, what happened?" Arthur had to have a moment to think, he wasn't too sure himself, so he just answered

"Someone was looking out for me… Said it wasn't my time to die, he said he knew me, but I don't remember him". He smiled at the end, knowing that they'd meet again, they had to.

Wandering through the endless darkness, they only had Aqua and Arthur to guid the other three, Mickey and Riku needed rest, and could not come along, but Donald and Goofy were stuck to Sora, and Sora was stuck to Arthur, so they tagged along. They were wandering through bleak lands, and dark skies, adamant that through it all, Ven would be found amongst the darkness. Though Aqua had a pull on her heart, they were mainly following Arthur, they could only hope he was right. They encountered little resistance along the way, they were feared amongst the shadows, but that didn't mean they were safe for long. When the dark mists of the realm had cleared, they were greeted with a sight they were unprepared for. They saw a boy sat against a guard, on the staircase, it was grand, and though it was shrouded in darkness, it was a bright white, and the staircase was unmistakably familiar, as was the boy, unconscious and deep in sleep. Suddenly though, he snapped his head up at him, he looked beautiful, and he stood up, shocking all of them. Arthur felt his heart beating as fast as it could. He bolted to him, disregarding all the warnings from Aqua. He was so overjoyed that he overlooked how nonsensical everything seemed. He ignored the smirk adorning his face, because it didn't matter in that moment. He ignored everything that screamed at him that this was not right. But as he got closer, he couldn't deny something was up, but he didn't understand what it could possibly have been, that was until, he was met with yellow eyes, but by then, it was too late.

The hit was hard, but nowhere near as hard as the one Aqua gave him, but it flung him back with ease. Arthur collided with the floor, but it was by no means life threatening, or impeding. Aqua stepped in front of him and made herself his shield. Fake Ventus morphed back into his true form, the being of pure darkness, the source of their enemies, the darkness forged whole, from Ventus's heart, it was-

"Vanitas!" Sora and Aqua cried out simultaneously. The boy smirked and said

"That little dope falls for anything, doesn't he? Guess that's why Venty seems to be all over him, you wouldn't believe how much nagging and pleading he does, he just loves, loves, loves Arthur!". Aqua grimaced and glared at the boy before him, before asking

"Enough of this! Where's Ven?!" Vanitas smirked before side stepping and presenting him like he was a top tier prize for a contestant.

"Here he lies, not that it'll matter, once we are one, I'll gain control over his body, take away everything he loves, and that little sack of naive bricks will be _mine_ ". Aqua genuinely had to step back, if she was correct, Vanitas almost sounded _possessive_ over Arthur, she needed to know more

"What are you talking about?!" Vanitas smirked and retorted

"You all are so clueless, I'm the darkness of Ventus, I am also the manifestation of his darkest desires, the type that eat at you, and consume you, seeing Arthur, weak and suffering has only fueled these long forgotten desires, so step out of my way, I won't ask again!". Aqua gasped, but summoned her masters Keyblade, Master's Defender, and readied herself against him.

"I will never allow you to hurt him, you'll have to go through all of us before we even think of doing as you demand!" He smirked and simply said

"wonder if Arthur will forgive me for putting you mutts down, guess there's only one way to find out!" With that, he launched himself at her, launching relentless assault after relentless assault, Aqua, with her unbeatable reaction timing, managed to block all of them. Sora, Donald and Goofy were tending to Arthur, who seemed to be okay, but had to be held back from running getting himself even more hurt. Once Vanitas subsided, he and Aqua just glared at each other, neither moving. Vanitas looked back at Ventus, then to Aqua, then to Arthur, Vanitas then smirked. He vanished, before reappearing in front of Arthur, and using the force of his hand to shove him back. When Arthur flew behind Sora and the other two, he reappeared behind Arthur and caught him by the back of his outfit, steadying him. He then glanced back to Ventus. Vanitas smirked as his helmet pressed against the cheek of Arthur, being next to him quenched his thirst and desire enough, in fact, it went overboard, because he felt high from being around him, feeling the fear in his heart, emanating in waves. His tight suit was able to feel every detail of the boy he was holding incredibly close to him. Vanitas had an arm wrapped around Arthur's belly, and it was very strong, though, Arthur himself, fearing what was going to happen, did not fear him any more than he usually did, in fact, his heart began beating fast as he was firmly held. Vanitas pressed the Void Gear against the center of his back, if Vanitas thrust the weapon, even slightly, they would all be treated to the display of Arthur crying and whimpering in pain as he was impaled by Vanitas's keyblade. It was right then and there that he decided if he couldn't have Arthur, he would certainly reward the effort ten fold. Vanitas scoffed and said

"Wonder how long Venty-Ven can stay snoring away when his dear friend is in such danger, wonder how much he cares? Guess Arthur is going to get a first class demonstration in how to choose your friends wise-"

"Shut up!" Vanitas was semi-shocked to see Ventus actually awake and ready to fight.

"Ah, if it isn't my _brother_ , jealous, Ventus? Arthur's been more worried about me then you, but I suppose you got a front row seat to that, how does it feel? How does it feel to have your happiness yanked away from you? I'd _really_ love to know". Ventus approached Arthur and Vanitas, Arthur slithered out of Vanitas's grasp, and looked back at him. The look he gave the taller boy wasn't the angry glare he was expecting, it looked like he was pleading with his eyes, then he spoke.

"Vanitas, please, please stop this, you deserve better, you're better than this, _please_ , please stop, I'm sorry for hurting you". Arthur trailed off, holding Vanitas's still hand, he hated how it was gloved, it wasn't skin, he had never felt his face before or his hand, or any part of his body, it made him feel as if the body suit doubled as a barrier to mental intrusions as well. Arthur felt a slight squeeze from Vanitas, but as soon as he went to acknowledge it, Vanitas pulled away, before summoning a Dark Corridor and stepping through it, never breaking eye contact with Arthur. Before he vanished out of sight, he muttered

"You really _are_ naive". Without a moment's hesitation, he snapped his fingers and the corridor closed, leaving a distraught Arthur, standing amongst his friends.

Aqua looked on in astonishment, as she saw Arthur pleading with Vanitas, their enemy, the one that tried to hurt them, and she wanted to know what would compel Arthur to speak like that to such a terrible being. "Arthur, what was that all about?" Arthur stiffened, he forgot he had to explain all of that to Aqua, and maybe Ventus, depending on if it really was Ven who was speaking to Arthur periodically. Arthur looked back to her and said

"I'm sorry, Aqua, but I don't think he's a bad person, I think there's something nestled deep down inside him". This only made Aqua frown even more, there had to be something wrong with Arthur, to just defend Vanitas like that.

"Arthur, he's not good, he's made of Darkness, he helped Master Xehanort, he tried to turn Ven against us, I'm not convinced he's changed, especially with what happened just now". Arthur looked down, sulking silently, as he whispered

"I-I'm sorry, Aqua". Aqua crouched down to his level, before putting her hands on his shoulders, and saying

"I'll explain everything to you when it's all over, these feelings, they're just your light, it wants to help everyone, but not everyone can be helped". Arthur nodded dejectedly, but that all changed when Ventus spoke up

"Uh, Arth-ow!" Ven was knocked on his butt from Arthur diving into his arms and shouting

"Venny! You're okay!" Sora and Aqua had to suppress their giggles at the nickname. Ven blushed as he saw them giggling in the background

"Of course I am, you goof". Arthur giggled and got the urge to do something probably stupid, but he did it anyways. He bent Ven's head down and pressed his lips against his forehead, making Aqua laugh, and Sora smile. Once the introductions were out of the way, they made their way back to the light, to finish it all, once and for all.

The guardians of lights proceeded through the realm of darkness, and Arthur couldn't contain his desire to talk, he had building so much up.

"Ven! I missed you so much! But I heard you speaking to me, throughout the whole journey… I _really_ missed you". When Ven looked over, he saw a sort of sadness in his eyes "I-I thought I'd never see you again… I'm so-" Ven cut him off, not willing to hear the apology

"Arthur, stop apologizing, I'm not mad, I never could be, I _love_ you, and that will never change, we're here, we're both here, and now, we'll never be apart again". Aqua, Donald, Goofy and Sora all pretended they couldn't hear it, but when they looked at one another, the smile they sported on their faces showed it all. Arthur smiled and linked his hand with Ven's hand

"Yeah, you're right, I can't wait to be with you, Aqua and Terra, we'll all be united again". Ven nodded, agreeing with the change of conversation.

Eventually, they came across the Castle of Dreams, and Ven and Arthur took notice

"Cinderella… Little Jaq, they're gone… No…". Arthur looked defeated, as he stared at the large white castle ahead of them. Ven looked at Arthur and tried to say something encouraging, but wasn't able to think of anything. Aqua put a hand on their shoulders

"We tried our best, we couldn't have stopped this, but I know Cinderella is okay, I can feel it, and there's no reason Jaq wouldn't be either, they're like you and Ven, inseparable". Ventus and Arthur blushed before nodding.

"Hey, I saw Zack!" Arthur said, out of thin air. Ven and Aqua looked perplexed

"Zack Fair? Hercules friend?" Arthur smiled and nodded

"He missed us Ven! Oh! I'm sure he missed you too Aqua, I know I did!". Aqua smiled, as she remembered all the times he pulled the face he was currently making. Terra and Aqua always knew Arthur to be a bit of a suck up, but they just knew that was because of how much he loved them, and it made him seem more adorable and child like, so they never complained

"And I did too, you and zack are the biggest dorks" she prodded playfully at the boy, who yelled out

"Am not! Ven's the dork here!" To which Ven said

"Hey! Don't drag me into this". Making them all share a laugh, they all continued walking, finding their way back to the cavern, so they could finally go home.

When the group got back to the Mysterious tower, Arthur smiled and pointed up at the stars and Ven shared his gaze

"It's so beautiful… It's just like you…" Ven blushed as he put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and let out a small laugh.

"Aren't you just the romantic? Got soft while I was away?" Ven prodded at Arthur playfully, making him blush and giggle.

"Hehe, you were the one who professed your love to me!" Ven playfully argued back, while Aqua, Sora, Donald and Goofy smiled. They all headed inside, to meet with the other Guardians of Light, and to prepare to finish what they couldn't finish long ago.


	23. Loose Ends

"Ah, we finally have our 7 guardians, we have Aqua, Ventus and Arthur, 3 deadly warriors, taught from a very formidably keyblade master. We have Sora, Riku and Mickey, we also have Donald and Goofy, which add 2 more guardians of light to our numbers-". Axel cleared his throat, cutting off the sorcerer, and getting attention. Yen Sid smiled and nodded "ah, yes, and we have Kairi and Lea, our newest guardians, you both have made tremendous strides in progress". Axel smiled and said

"Hey there! And that's _future_ keyblade masters-"

"Kairi?!" Axel was cut off by Aqua, as she gazed at Kairi in fascination. Axel stepped away from the two, Kairi stood stiff as Aqua picked up a small pendant from her chest and whispered

"Remarkable! It is you!" Mickey walked up and asked

"Aqua, you know Kairi?" Aqua nodded and said

"It was when we first met, that girl, in Radiant Garden, when they Unversed were trying to harm her, remember?" Mickey got a huge smile on his face and said

"Gosh! You're right! It is her!" Axel, feeling rained on, since the attention was diverted away from him, said

"Look, this is very touching guys, but where do I fit in? Ven looks just like Roxas, or is it Roxas who looks just like Ven?" Ven looked over to Arthur, who smiled right back at him, and then he looked at Lea, and smiled. Axel put his hands up in some kind of defense

"And now I have to explain all of that to him, which is, in itself, a crazy long story, and apparently everybody already knows everybody, and this is an insane amount to get MEMORIZED!" Lea threw his hands up in an exasperated motion, and Ven chuckled and said

"Sorry, Lea". Axel got the look of utter surprise on his face, as he said

"Y-you remember me?" Ven nodded and smiled at him

"Yeah, 'course, we're friends, I can't believe you became a keyblade wielder, just like me". Axel just smiled and let out a chuckle before nodding. Sora looked over from Axel and Ven

"Wait, Axel, you know Ven?" Ven looked confused and asked

"Uh, Axel, who's Axel?". Axel sighed and said

"See? See? See? Major brain-ache" Arthur put a hand on Ventus' shoulder and whispered

"Later". And with that, Ven just nodded and they continued on their briefing.

After the briefing, Aqua, Ven and Arthur sat on the stairs, gazing at the stars. Aqua smiled and looked over to Arthur, she held her hand out to him and instructed him to take what she was holding. Arthur held out his hand, and Aqua dropped the object in his hand. He marvelled at what he saw

"You're as important to me as are Terra and Ven, I want all of our hearts to be connected, I guess we're not a trio anymore, but it doesn't matter, because you're as every bit as important to us as the next, I'm just sorry you went without one for so long". It was a Wayfinder, a beautiful ruby red. Arthur looked over to Aqua and Ven, only to see that they had their palms opened, with their own Wayfinders in their hands, Arthur mimicked them. Arthur looked up, only to see them staring back at him, both smiling, waiting for him to say something.

"Aqua… Ven… I-I don't even know what to think, you guys are the best friends ever, I can't wait to be with Terra too, I've missed you guys, I love you all". Aqua and Ven smiled at Arthur, and they all got into a hug. Arthur sighed, as he made to get up, and Ven asked

"Leaving so soon?". Arthur could hear the disappointment in his voice. Arthur looked back and said

"I'll be back as soon as I can be, I just need to speak to some people before the big day, don't worry, I'll be with you again before the night is up". Ven looked sad, but nodded and bid him farewell, as did Aqua.

Arthur left for the Radiant Garden, he knew in his heart that he would find that one person here. After walking through the entrance to the world, he arrived at the center of the world, with a lead up to the castle, and two side routes. In the center, he found him, Demyx. Having a nagging feeling of being watched, Demyx turned around and smiled when he saw Arthur staring back at him. Demyx waved him over, and Arthur obliged, sitting next to him. Demyx started off the conversation

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen that Vanitas kid so mad, you have a way with hitting his nerves, ya know?" Arthur nodded and said

"I feel… Weird, like… Nevermind, it's stupid". Demyx, perceptive as a particularly perceptive rock, honed in on the boy and interrogated him

"What? What's up?" Demyx eyed Arthur and Arthur avoided his gaze as best he could, eventually, Arthur whispered

"I've been meeting and re-meeting people… I feel weird, they make me feel like you do, and I'm not sure what to do, I thought I loved you, but I feel like I love them too, I'm so confused by this". Demyx sighed, he wanted to slap this kids parents, because Arthur knew so little about love, had he ever even been in love before? Demyx said

"Well, uh, you can love a lot of people, it doesn't need to be to one person, and you don't need to fear it, you just need some time to think on it, think about those people tonight, maybe before you go in for that battle, say, is this Vanitas guy one of them?". Arthur nodded, his face was a deep shade of red

"I feel… Safe, with him, he held me so protectively, and he said he wanted me to himself, he said he had some, uh, desires? But what would he want from me? It's not like I'm all that interesting…" He went off on a tangent while Demyx's eyes were as wide as could be, his face matching Arthur's red face, just the implications of that were a bunched up set of nerves to his stomach. Luckily, Arthur had his face away from Demyx and was staring straight ahead while he was rambling. Demyx managed to catch himself before Arthur stopped to let him speak. "... So, anyways, what do you think he could want from me?" _bless his naive brain_ Demyx thought, almost as if on command.

"W-well, uh, I'd say that he really wants to be your friend, he must really like you, I'm just not sure if it's love, it'd be easier to tell if I saw him there". Arthur nodded in agreement and said

"I sure hope so, I really want to be his friend, I know there's something deep beneath the darkness, he just needs to look for it, and let others help him". Demyx nodded, wordlessly agreeing. Arthur then looked up at Demyx and asked "Demy, can I tell you something?" Demyx chuckled and nodded

"Go for it". Arthur looked up into the sky, before saying

"When I was trying to save a friend… I was killed, at least I think I was, I went to this weird world. I saw the sky, and it was beautiful, the ground was like an ocean, and it perfectly reflected the sky, but when I was there, I met a boy, he had gorgeous white hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes, I'd never met him before, but I felt the same way around him, safe and… Content, my heart yearned to be around him more, do you know anything about that, or about that boy? His clothes were ones I'd never seen before, in a way, he seemed ancient, I probably sound crazy, huh?" Demyx shook his head and exclaimed

"No! In fact, I swear I overheard something about a place like that from Vexen, he said that some of his subjects, or whatever, said they were in a place like that, what's weird is that, and don't freak out, but they visited that place after they lost their hearts, but only a few of them made it back, I guess you must be some sort of lucky, huh?". Arthur contorted his face in confusion, wondering why he was so lucky.

"Wait… So, I was dead for a little bit?" Demyx smiled and nodded

"Yep! But it seems not even death can keep you down for long! Guess I'm lucky you're on my side, and that you love me so much, huh?" Arthur laughed while playfully punching Demyx on the arm

"You're so silly, but you're not the only one though". Demyx smiled back and wrapped an arm around him

"... I'm still your favorite, right?" Arthur laughed and nodded

"Of course, who else could it be?" Demyx laughed as well, holding the smaller boy closer, they stayed like that for a long while. Eventually though, they both had to leave each other again, but like how history repeats itself, they went unaware that it may be the last time they would see each other like that. Arthur made to go back to the Mysterious Tower, but stopped and went somewhere else, somewhere he had not been to in a long time.

It was a beautiful day, people were going about their day, it was much more lovely than he remembered it being, maybe it was just form not seeing this place for so long. Arthur walked around, soaking in the sights, Arthur found himself by the tree where he'd spent so many days relaxing under.

 _Home…_ Arthur thought to himself. He heard someone shout out

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get away from there!". Arthur physically jumped and turned a deep shade of red, before getting angry, this was _his_ spot damn it! No one was going to boss him around.

"Get lost! This is my spot!" Without having to look, he could tell the boy was pissed.

"Why you little runt! I oughta-"

"Mal, it's not worth it, leave the kid-" Arthur cut him off with an accidental yell

"What'd you say?!". Arthur spun around and for a moment, you could hear a pin drop. Arthur gasped and held a hand over his heart. There he saw his friends Malakai and Kaiu, anger, turning to joy and happiness.

"Arthur!" Malakai shouted out, before embracing his best friend in a bone crushing hug. Kaiu joined them and Arthur could feel himself beginning to cry, he had done that so much this journey, he wondered if it would ever go away. He stared back at his two best friends and Kaiu just looked at him, like he just ascended from the ground in front of him.

"I-It's really you!" Arthur smiled and nodded

"Yeah, yeah it is". Suddenly Kaiu began punching his chest, hard

"You stupid, stupid, idiot! Do you even realize how much you scared me?! You're so stupid that you nearly killed us with worry". Arthur held Kaiu, as he began crying. It was a shock to see someone he always saw as his older brother, crying so hard. Arthur didn't have anything to console him with, so he just whispered

"I'm so sorry, both of you, I know it was irresponsible of me to run off like that". Malakai smiled, and Kaiu said

"Well, you'll have all the time in the world to make it up to us, now that you're home!". Arthur went to interject, but was shouted out by Malakai exclaiming

"Yeah!" Arthur immediately wanted to make himself small. He sighed and decided to bit the especially emotionally painful bullet, by saying

"I-I can't stay…". The expressions from them were painful to see, he hated himself for this, but he knew there was no way around it, and it was, arguably, more morally questionable to keep them in the dark because he felt uncomfortable. Kaiu was the first to object

"We just got you back! You can't go!"

"Yeah, man, you seriously have no clue how happy you made us, don't go off, you're going to get hurt, and we can't handle losing you again… Please don't go". Malakai pleaded with Arthur to reconsider, but Arthur knew he couldn't, but he knew he could at least explain why.

"Mal, Kai, I'm not doing this to hurt you, I don't have a choice. I learned a lot of stuff while I was out… I don't understand it all, in fact, I'm convinced there's more I don't know about. But, I'm not even originally from here, I used to live somewhere else, I was an apprentice to a master of the keyblade, and that's where I was raised. I had three other friends who I was with… I'm a lot older than this-"

"WHAT?!" Arthur covered his ears as the shout pierced them, he expected this though.

"I know it doesn't make sense, it didn't to me either, but I hope I can help you understand it, keep your questions till I'm done?" They both nodded and looked with intrigued. "Okay, so, I don't know all of my past, but I know that it all began with a man named Master Xehanort, he was my original master, where I met my first friend, named Ventus, he tried to exploit us to forge the ultimate keyblade, called the _X_ -Blade, it sounds the same, but it's different, it coexists alongside an entity called Kingdom Hearts. Well, somewhere along the line, we were both transferred to a man named Eraqus, where we met our two new friends. A year or so down the line, we were roped into an elaborate scheme to forge the _X_ -Blade, it ended in failure, but we all lost as well. My best friend Ven, lost his heart, my other friend, Aqua, was lost in a realm called The Dark Realm. We only just saved them, but we haven't found our third friend, though we think that he may be with Master Xehanort. Tomorrow, we're going to the place where it all began, we're going to finish this, once and for all". They all looked shocked at this news.

"Let us come with you!" Kaiu shouted, and Malakai sided with him

"We don't know who this Xehanort is, but no one can hurt you and get away with it!". Arthur sighed, and shook his head

"No, you guys can't, you'll get hurt-"

"You will too!" Malakai declared, getting a bit heated

"But this is personal! I can't abandon them, if there's any chance of them failing without me, then I need to go, no matter what". Arthur reasoned

"What about you?! What about us?! Don't we get a say in this?" Kaiu spoke up once more.

"Arthur, you don't need to take on all of this by yourself, we're here for you". Arthur just sighed

"If you're here for me, then support me from the sidelines, like you always do, encourage me, tell me we'll see each other again, give me strength, I've been through so much, I know I can do this, I just can't do it without you guys". Both boys sighed in defeat, before nodding

"Alright, fine, I guess there's no changing your mind about this, but stay with us? Please?" Arthur smiled and said

"For as long as I can". All three boys took refuge under the tree, the sky turning an auburn-like color.

"Tell us about this Ven, tell us about all your friends". Arthur smiled and said

"Ven's… Perfect, he's so sweet, he was my first friend, and we always stuck together, he has spiky blonde hair, a perfect voice, and gorgeous blue eyes, they looked just like Sora's". Malakai smirked before asking

"Got another crush?" Arthur giggled before saying

"Ever since this journey, I've got so many, there's this sweet guy named Demyx, we actually dated-".

"What?! My baby bro is all grown up?! You're still so tiny! You can't be dropping this stuff on me, gonna make me have a heart attack!". Kaiu exclaimed, being as dramatic as usual, making Arthur and Malakai giggle.

"We aren't anymore, I'm still really confused about love, and crushes, we decided to just be friends, but he's really cool, like, he's got a weapon like a guitar, I remember, he was one of my first friends during… Uh, a weird time, don't ask, I don't even want to try and explain everything I've gone through on this weird journey. I remember when he serenaded me, I fell asleep on his shoulder, it was so romantic. Then, there's Aqua, she's always been like a mother to me, she's truly wonderful. Then, there's Terra, he's always been like a big brother to me and Ven, he's always been protective over us, there's not a thing Aqua and Terra wouldn't do for us, and that makes me feel so loved. Then… There's Vanitas". Arthur let the air settle around him, glancing up at his two friends, who caught on to what he was implying by his tone. "He's… Weird, I don't really understand him, but I want to help him, he's been hurt by Xehanort too, and I want him to be safe, but I haven't had much luck, he's with the enemy, that's why I'm going, I want to try want talk some sense into him, one last time". Malakai was shocked

"Wow… He must really be important for you to risk everything to see him again". Arthur nodded, and said

"I know deep down he's good, I know it, my heart wouldn't lie". They both nodded back at Arthur and smiled. It was getting late

"I should get going, you're not the only ones waiting on me". Arthur felt a tug on his hand, when he looked back, he saw Kaiu.

"Arthur, if anything happens… I just want you to know that we both love you, even if you're not from here, even if we're not a part of this big thing like you are, you've never been anything less than a brother to me, no matter where you come from, or where you'll go, or what you'll become, we'll never abandon you, you'll remember that, won't you?" Arthur enveloped him in a hug, as did Malakai.

"Forever and ever, I promise". Then, Arthur smiled "I'll spar you when I get back, you'll see how strong I've gotten". Arthur ended with a toothy grin. They both reciprocated that grin and nodded. "I'll see you when I see you, Malakai, Kaiu". They nodded back

"Yeah… See you, Arthur".

Arthur arrived back at the Mysterious tower, and made his way to his bedroom, where he saw Ventus laying down in his bed.

"Kept you waiting long?" Ven smiled and shook his head

"Not at all, I had a good time on your comfy bed, and guess what?" Arthur couldn't help but smile and ask

"What?" Suddenly, the second the question came out of his mouth, Ven jumped out from beneath the covers, revealing his pajamas, an adorable baby blue onesie with little Paopu fruits dotted all over it.

"Tada! Whaddya think? I bet I'm the most adorable person ever, huh?" Arthur smiled, giggled and said

"Definitely, you look good in that, maybe you should go into battle with that on". Arthur could barely contain his laughter as Ven began playfully hitting him and said

"Should NOT!" Ven also burst out into laughter. Then, when the two were quiet, Ven handed his Wayfinder to Arthur, and offered out his hand out to take Arthur's in exchange. The trade was made and they both looked deep at the others Wayfinder.

"It's beautiful, Aqua's such a great friend, making this for you, even when in the Dark Realm". Arthur nodded

"She's… Perfect". Ven got this funny look on his face and asked

"How much do you care for Vanitas?" Arthur sat there and had to think about it, he was willing to throw himself into Oblivion just to be near him, he had disregarded the consequences of Vanitas's natural danger in favor of making the lonesome boy happy.

"Tomorrow, we'll head back to that dreadful place, we'll have 10 guardians, 8 of which have Keyblades, I'm just heading back to try and convince him to side with us, one last time, so… Quite a lot". Ventus then looked at his friend cautiously

"Do you think he'll really be swayed?" Arthur looked deep into his eyes and sat there, as silent as a mouse, before answering

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow, yeah?" Ven smiled and nodded to reply.


	24. The Keyblade Graveyard Pt 1

When all the guardians of light entered the Graveyard, they weren't sure what to think, but suddenly, the faint sounds of footsteps sounded.

"Somebody's coming" said Sora, as he held his hand out to bar anyone from going past him. The dust kicked up, wisping around in the wind. But, as if being ordered to, the wind parted, fell to the ground, ceased to be. They saw the man, and were absolutely disgusted by who they saw, Sora glared him down, before he spoke his name "Master Xehanort!". Ven whimpered from seeing the old man, Arthur instinctively stood in front of him, to shield him from Xehanort.

"Legend says that long ago, a war was waged here, amidst that war, a precious light was found, today we will recreate that war and see if we are worthy of that light-" A second seeker of darkness appeared before them, it was none other than Ansem Seeker of Darkness, and carried on the sentence for the old man

"Or will all of creation instead be faded to ruin? Today, we shall recreate that legend and see-". A third seeker of darkness and Arthur immediately recognized who it was

"But first, your light shines far too brightly, it must be extinguished in order for the truth to be seen-". Xemnas, the chief Nobody, his former superior, Arthur couldn't help but blush, he had no issue remembering his affection for Xemnas, he still retained those forgotten feelings. Xemnas was cut off by another seeker of darkness appearing

"Only when your spirits are broken by battle upon battle, shall the key be forged to open Kingdom Hearts!". Vanitas, Arthur couldn't keep a slew of soft curses from tumbling from his mouth. He came here for this, for _him_ , and he wasn't leaving without trying, no matter how discouraged he felt from Vanitas not showing any remorse. Arthur had no chance to enunciate his regret in his heart, as another seeker of Darkness spoke, one Arthur did not recognize from anywhere.

"And break you is what we shall do, for it has been etched!" All seekers pooled together their darkness and disappeared into it. Just then, the clouds came together, collectively mourning with pure darkness. Heartless and Nobodies sprouted from the ground, and the sky, as if the clouds were a roof of a cave in the darkness. They all split into their own group Riku and King Mickey were one, Kairi and Axel were one, Sora, Donald and Goofy were their own group, and finally, Aqua, Ventus and Arthur were their own.

"Let's do this!" Sora shouted as his group stayed in the middle. The other groups split off to other corners of the arena.

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to catch up to the rest, who were all standing at the end of the chasm. They were all staring straight ahead. As Sora approached, he said

"They should be just ahead, let's go". They all nodded, but as they walked forward, Arthur heard Ven gasp, and as he turned to look, Arthur could make out a very buff young man, he had brown hair, and he could just make out blue eyes. He sprinted forward, as did Ven, once they both recognized the man

"Terra!" Both boys yelled out, running after him. Aqua froze not sure whether she should give in to her hopes and dreams, that they finally found him.

"Arthur! Ven!" Aqua shouted back, but even she didn't know whether it was out of the motherly instinct to scold the young boys for running off, or because she wanted to be there with him, almost like a competition to get to him first. Aqua darted off after her friends, who she saw as her own kin, much like how her Master saw and thought of her and all three of her friends.

"Terra! We found you!" Ventus cried out, finally glad to have kept his promise, glad to have his best friend back, and now, the original four were whole once again. Arthur held onto Terra's right bicep, shaking it with happiness, wanting to hear his voice from the real Terra he knew, not from scattered memories and visions

"Terra… Please say that you're in there" Aqua said, as she regrouped with all of her friends. Terra looked over at her, his pupils were enlarged, and in his eyes, sat a sea of blue, holding nothingness inside, behind cages. Aqua gasped, before grabbing ahold of Ven and Arthur by their shoulders, yanking them away from Terra. Something was wrong, something terrible, this wasn't Terra, she knew it, no matter how much it hurt to know that, he still wasn't rid of Xehanort like she had desperately hoped.

"Huh? What gives, Aqua?" Ven asked, incredibly frustrated with his friend. Aqua spoke up, ignoring him completely

"I know that you're not him!" Aqua gave a brief pause, and hearing Ven gasp in shock at the accusation, she pressed on "now let our friend go!". Terra remained neutral for a split second, before bowing his head, and smirking. His hair began to mold into a different color, his chocolatey brown hair morphed into a bright, bleak, grey. His eyes, once holding that sea of blue, became a shade of gold, all too familiar. Ven and Arthur looked horrified, they had been tricked, and they were heartbroken, they really thought they had found him, but it was all a ruse. Mickey spoke up, coming to a sudden realization

"He _is_ their thirteenth!". Terra looked back at them, and he spoke in a voice they did not recognize as Terra's

"Today is the day that you all lose". Aqua, taken back by Terra-Xehanort actually speaking, she baffled out

"What?!" Terranort smirked, honing in on her, sensing her doubts about the whole situation, he spoke

"Before you even face the thirteen, each one of you shall be torn, heart from body!" They all let out a collective gasp, as he summoned No Name. "But fear not, the _X_ -Blade shall still be forged!". He smirked at all of them, drinking in their blatant fear and concern, but one boy stood out

"No, we're not going to lose, to _you_ " said Sora, a tight glare cutting through the man before them. Terranort, not disturbed however, smirked, as he vanished before their eyes. He reappeared seconds later, in front of Ventus, keyblade reared back, ready to swing. A second later, he replaced Ven, as his keyblade collided into the young boy, sending him flying. Arthur could see trace amounts of blood on the back of the blade. Arthur could feel his heart break, seeing his young friend hurt, possibly fatally so.

"Ven!" Arthur shouted out, suddenly, Arthur was enveloped in intense anger and hatred. He summoned his keyblade, before striking back at the monster who hurt Ven, hoping Terra would understand. Terranort was thrown off guard by the sudden attack, so Arthur was allowed a hit. Terranort recovered quickly however, and chose to retaliate immediately. When Arthur went for the second hit, attempting to make a combo out of his attack, he was immediately caught, his wrist was caught mid-swing and, effortlessly, Arthur was hoisted into the air. Terranort saw pure fear and anger in his eyes. Arthur swung around, trying to get loose, but Terranort never let up, smirking at the feeble attempts to get away, Terranort lifted his own keyblade, before plunging it into Arthur's chest. Almost immediately, Arthur stopped, his eyes widened, pupils dilating to become larger, as a bright, small, golden orb-like sphere extricated from his chest. Everyone was silent in shock, Arthur wasn't there anymore, he was gone, his heart was taken away in an instant, and right after he witnessed Ventus get struck down too. Aqua was trying to understand what was happening, what she just saw was inconceivable. Aqua just saw two boys, being torn apart mercilessly. Terranort just tossed the boy aside, carelessly

"worthless child, you had your chance". Arthur had no response, other than gibberish that had no thought behind it. Sora had enough of the inaction, he yelled out

"Okay, that's it!" Sora ran full speed at the man, before attempting to slash at him. Terranort, summoned a sphere of darkness, enveloping the neck of the keyblade, halting it, like thick goo, it became immovable. Sora attempted to retract the keyblade, but was unable to. Terranort closed his palm, and without hesitation, the dark orb combusted, sending Sora flying. Terranort set his sights on Kairi, and he rushed towards her, and Axel, sensing the danger she was in, rushed in front of her, holding his keyblade vertically, in front of both of them. To Terranort, this made no difference, in fact, it was great, he could get another guardian down effortlessly. He put his full power into the swing, before letting loose, and Axel went flying in the direction of Ven, colliding with a loud thud. Terranort smirked, seeing Kairi was all alone and defenseless. He brought his keyblade up, preparing to strike her down, when suddenly, Sora was in front of him, this made the deal even sweeter, two for one. But just as he brought No Name down on them, something collided with it, forcing him back from sheer unexpected resistance. Terranort was in the air when he saw something terrifying. Donald had shown up in front of Sora, and he summoned some type of demonic circle of hell. Goofy shouted out

"Donald! No!" Donald paid him no mind as he shouted out

"Zetta Flare!" As he summoned a beam of pure destruction, it enveloped Terranort, obliterating him from the face of the graveyard. When all was said and done, Donald slumped forward, he drained all of his life force, sacrificed himself for the rest of them, and now he was gone. Donald, Axel, Ventus, Arthur, they were all taken away from Sora without as little as a goodbye. Arthur may have not died, but his heart never returned to him.

"... This can't be real…" Sora muttered to himself, seeing the despair around them. Aqua moved Arthur to be next to Ven, as he bled out. Ven held onto Arthur as he cried into the unresponsive boy's shoulder. Arthur was silent, unable to say anything, his body was beginning to shut down.

There was no time to mourn over their losses, as a pool of heartless and darkness emerged. Riku, King Mickey, and Sora recognized the beast as a larger, much more terrifying version of the Demon Tide. It was a large tornado of darkness, Sora stood in front of the King, Donald, and Goofy. Riku and Aqua stepped up to help Sora, so he didn't need to stand alone.

Without warning, a swarm of heartless launched out towards them, aiming for Aqua. Aqua didn't even brace herself, she seemed to be lost in her own world, and a second later, she was gone. Sora and Riku gasped, she didn't even leave a trace. A second tentacle-like swarm of heartless effortlessly scooped up Ventus and Arthur. Sora saw Ven glomp over Arthur, trying to protect him from the swarms, and just as fast as he had, they were gone, their three keyblade wielders they spent weeks on saving, gone in a flash, none of them could be saved. Riku looked on in shock as Kairi and Axel were also swept away, and for a moment, Sora thought he could save her when she reached out to touch him. Their hands had nearly touched, they were so close, too close, he just needed to be an inch closer, an inch of more time, always so close, but that, in and of itself, made it seem to be even further away. Then, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were gone. The King, _his_ companions, friends, destined to be a trio, the one that the worlds would cry out for. It was just Sora and Riku, it was just… Sora. Sora was alone, all on his own, his friends- no, his _power_ was zapped away from him. On his own, he was worthless, useless, without them, he was doomed to lose. Sora couldn't take it anymore, he cried out in agony, his head ached, but his heart was, by far, feeling it the worst. He fell to his knees and began sobbing, and Riku kneeled down and put a hand on Sora's cheek, stroking it softly, but Sora muttered out

"They're gone… They're all… dead, all our friends, they were my power, I got all of it from them! But alone… I'm worthless". Riku got up, and turned back to tornado that had set its sights on them, determined to do whatever it took to save them all, to save Sora.

"You don't believe that Sora, I _know_ you don't" Riku responded, as calm as ever, as he walked towards his doom. But if his light gave Sora the courage to succeed, to live on, to save them all, then it was worth every ounce of pain he'd have to endure. He charged himself, pulling his arm back, overhead, got into a sturdy stance, and as the shadows got into the perfect distance, he shoved himself forward, parting the darkness around him and Sora, who still sat in his shadow, unable to move a muscle to help his friend. Soon, Riku was gone, his savior, his reason for still being, his only remaining light in the darkness, the one bright enough to cut into the self deprecation and doubt. That light was gone, and Sora didn't even have a second to comprehend it, he was there, then, he wasn't.

When Arthur woke up, he found himself under a beautiful sky, he groaned before sitting up.

"You really like worrying me". Arthur spun around, and his breath caught in his throat. It was that same boy, with beautiful white hair, a perfect red scarf, tan pants, the boy he saw last time he was in this place. "I can't believe you were willing to risk your life for Ven, I guess you must really like him, huh?". Arthur could feel himself blushing, those emerald eyes cut through him, so there wasn't any point in trying to lie, so he nodded. The boy walked closer to him, and they were so close Arthur could feel the warmth of Ephemer wafting all around them.

"I always knew you were close to Ven, real close" Arthur could see a faint smirk etched across his face. Arthur was then confused

"My heart was taken from my body, is it here? Am I my heart?" Ephemer nodded and said

"If this were any normal circumstance, your heart would be locked inside Kingdom Hearts, but yours dances around here, you faded, but someone brought you back, someone who wouldn't let go". Arthur could feel his jaw drop, someone had saved him, given him another chance.

"But who?" To this, Ephemer shook his head and pointed at his chest

"Ask your heart, it knows the answer, and when you get that answer, think of them, with all your might". Arthur closed his eyes and thought really hard. And he opened his eyes. Ephemer wasn't there, someone replaced him, Arthur could feel his breath stop in his throat.

"Y-you?! You… Saved me?". Vanitas gave him a short nod, and walked forward, before gently wrapping his arms around Arthur and whispered

"I… You made me feel some things, I didn't want to hurt you, but when I felt a part of my heart shatter, I just called out to you, I didn't even think about it". Arthur returned the hug, stronger than ever, but Vanitas continued "you were the only one rooting for me, not Xehanort, or Ventus, _you_. But, I can't be with you-" Arthur interjected, angrier than Vanitas thought possible

"No! You're not leaving me, not again!-" Vanitas interrupted, trying to keep his anger in check

"Listen… In order for Ventus and Sora to be who they need to be, I need to be who I was born as, who I am destined to stay, they'd never accept me for this, all I am is a troublemaker, but that's okay, it's what I need to be, I need to be a seeker of darkness". Arthur felt himself being stretched away from Vanitas, and despite his attempts, he never got back into Vanitas's open arms, and he could see the look of despair written on his face.


	25. The Keyblade Graveyard Pt 2

In a flash, he found himself lying down on the harsh, hot sands of the Keyblade Graveyard. Arthur sat up and looked around, noticing everyone else were in varying stages of getting up. When Arthur managed to get up, he was overcome by grief and sadness. Arthur held his heart, as if to ask it why he felt the way he was, but his heart did not reply with an answer. Arthur was forced into a hug and when he saw Ven, he smiled and gave the boy the biggest hug he could, but that only made the grief amplify, but he didn't know why. When they separated, Ven gave him and odd look, but didn't poke at it.

All the guardians were forced into a group, and were taking out any heartless that approached them. They found Terra, but it was all a clever ruse by Terra-Xehanort, he tried to strike down Ven, but a mysterious being saved them. Whatever it was, it wore Terra's armour, it didn't seem possible, but somehow, Terra's armour housed powerful feelings and aspirations within it's cold, iron shell. _Terra's_ powerful feelings and aspirations, he saved them, just like he promised he would. Arthur just wanted to keep their end of the bargain, they needed to be there for Terra when they freed him from Xehanort's grasp. Terranort had jumped into the sky, and the sentient armour leaped up after him. Ven and Arthur were determined to help him, but Aqua steeled her grasp on their shoulders and shook her head

"No, them first, guys". They looked at her, before nodding, knowing she was right. Arthur ran off, but was stopped but someone. Arthur felt the warmness in his hand, and looked down, only to see Ven looking at him, worried. Arthur closed the distance, and kissed Ventus on the lips, letting a hand rake through his hair and he said

"Everything'll be okay". Ven nodded and gave Arthur a peck on the cheek, before tightening the grip and leading Arthur into battle, they'd fight together, because that's how it was always meant to be, how it always was, and how it needed to stay.

The heartless seemed to be getting sucked away, when they looked to the source of the gravitational pull, they saw even more heartless being sucked away, it was some tornado mass of darkness, it looked familiar, but Arthur couldn't place when he had seen something of such magnitude, but he saw how worried Ven was, and Ven whispered "not again… Please, not again" and he gripped Arthur's hand _hard_. It worried him that Ventus was getting so upset, so Arthur dislodged his hand from Ventus's, but then brought him into a big hug, and he whispered

"I'll never let anything hurt you, I promise" Ven nodded, and loosened his grip a slight bit.

Goofy then called out over the wind "s-somethin's wrong!". Donald held onto his cap as he looked at Sora

"Sora?" Donald asked. And Sora looked back and nodded at them.

"I'll stop it!" Sora declared, before booking it at the swarm of heartless. A limb of the tornado demon tide launched itself towards him, but Sora slammed his keyblade against it, and dispelled the limb, and did the same to the next.

"Hyah!" Sora shouted as he jumped up, preparing to strike it. But he was suddenly enveloped in a glorious light, which obscured him from the view of everyone. Sora had to shield his eyes from the light, and when it faded, he was in the presence of a boy he had never seen before. The boy turned back to Sora, and smiled, before asking

"Need some help?". Sora looked at him in astonishment

"H-huh?" But the boy never spoke back to him, instead, the light was washed away, and he was thrown back out of the demon tornado. Sora and everyone else witnessed something they'd never ever seen before, hundreds, if not thousands of keychains jangled, as keyblades from all corners of the graveyard migrated to Sora and his allies. They all held a golden hue, they looked angelic as they flowed around the demon tornado,, and made their way down to Sora, gliding slightly above the ground. Sora began to laugh, as he ran alongside it, and he leaped onto the keyblades. He rode them up to the top, and when a ball of darkness shot out at him, he was protected by those keyblades, as though they held sentience. With four circling around him, they dispelled the darkness attempting to corrupt him. Sora nodded, as if those keyblades were real people "okay, let's do this!".

Sora began surfing on the keyblades, as he carved his way inside. With the shove of his hand, a powerful blast of light came from one of the four blades, covering a large range, destroying any of the darkness coming near him. Sora saw an opening, and yelled

"Now's our chance!" and he commanded the tide of blades to plunge into the murky darkness, confident they'd keep him safe. This time around, it was tricky, as he had to dodge the darkness coming at them. Sora continued to launch light at the sphere of darkness, that glowed orange and red. Soon, the darkness around them began dissipating, and Sora was now in view of everyone. And now, the only thing that stood against them was the sphere. Sora spent all of his energy focussing on the light, he shouted out "HYAH!" and shoved his palm towards the darkness, and rode the keyblades right through the ball of darkness. In a moment, the ball had shrunk, before imploding and Sora returned to his place amongst his friends.

"Huh, what _was_ that?" Mickey asked Sora, perplexed

"Keyblade wielders, from long ago" Aqua responded to the mouse king

"It was the light of the past" Ven chipped in, as thoughtful as ever. Arthur looked at the keyblade Sora was holding, and it didn't look right, but Arthur couldn't place why it was wrong, just that it was. They all watched as the keys joined into one, and then, just like the sphere of darkness, it imploded, and they all vanished, they were on their own now. The gang went to walk forward, when someone came walking up to them, the dust obscured the mystery person. It was none other than, Riku? Arthur had to do a double take, as he looked between the two of them, had the Organization really been so desperate that they drafted former copies of their guardians, from when they dabbled with darkness? Riku glared at Dark Riku, while Dark Riku smirked

"You!" Riku shouted with contempt. Mickey piped up

"Master Xehanort's been collecting vessels! He must have taken you from when Ansem had control over you!" Riku looked at his other self with disgust

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Dark Riku chuckled before taking the blade from behind his shoulder, and saying

"I'd say that was our finest hour!" But Riku was on the up and up, and shouted

"Wrong! My hour of _weakness_!". Dark riku cocked his head to the side, with a mock confused look on his face

"Are you sure? How about we find out?!-" Dark Riku hunched over, and with a loud shout, he summoned a darkness which bore a likeness to old Master Xehanort "-a _real_ test, for the Mark of Mastery!" Riku gasped at the boldness of this Riku, before regaining his strength again

"What did you say?!"

"We gotta make sure you're not blundering your way to a _second_ failure". A new voice spoke, and Aqua, Arthur and Ventus gasped, before glaring. Braig, or, as Arthur knew him in the Organization, Xigbar, appeared before them, coming from a dark portal behind Dark Riku, and smirked when he saw those three looking semi horrified at him being a part of all this. Axel, who looked and sounded genuinely offended, said

" _Blundering?!_ I'll have you know we failed with style, chief". Ven and Arthur both looked at Lea, then to each other, and began giggling, but a swift and firm hand on their shoulders from Aqua silenced them, and they got back on track.

"Hey, at least you admit it" Xigbar said carelessly "well, if you guardians think you brought the goods, you'll have to prove it to the old guy one last time" he paused to turn around, and walk to the portal. But before he stepped through completely, he put a hand on Dark Riku's shoulder and said "kid, take it away!". And he vanished through the portal.

Dark Riku hunched over, before shouting to the heavens, and suddenly, the Xehanort-esq figure devolved into a pitch black sky, with never ending heartless sprouting out from him, and Dark Riku vanished from sight.

Ven was looking around wildly, but Arthur held onto his hand and they both calmed themselves, before Aqua commanded them

"Everyone group up, now!" They all formed up, with Sora next to Kairi and Donald, Aqua next to Ven and Arthur, Lea next to Kairi and Goofy, and Mickey next to Riku and Goofy, they formed a circle, and would attack the slowly advancing heartless. Aqua got an idea "I'll try and break through!" Ven was hot on her heels

"Alone?! That's crazy, I'll help!" Arthur chimed in

"I'm not losing either of you ever again! I'm coming too!" Kairi looked to the three of them

"Three is no better!" But Lea, swinging at the heartless with ease, said

"Splittin' up is a bad idea!". Meanwhile, Mickey looked at the massive horde before them, and for a moment, contemplated using time magic, but as soon as he went to act on it, Riku stopped him, with a firm hold on the neck of the keyblade, Riku shook his head, seemingly reading his mind.

"If you try and use time magic against these numbers, you won't have enough strength for the final battle". Mickey looked up at Riku, and nodded, understanding the issue. Donald noticed a large tower hovering them, in terror, he squacked, then cowered

"We're finished!" Everyone looked to see what Donald was panicking about, and Sora sighed. He was ready to protect the ones he loved, his friends, his power, he wasn't going to fail them again. But as it would turn out, there was no need. Just as the giant tide descended on them, a bright green light descended from on high. It beat the demon tide to the floor and in its wake, left dozens of heartless eviscerated in the wake of the mysterious blessing. The light soon regained some form of body, and when they could see what it was, they all gasped

"Master Yen Sid!" Exclaimed the champions of light. Yen Sid paid them no mind, as he held out both of his hands to either side of him, he raised them above his head, before sharply slamming them down to their original position, creating a keyhole shaped barrier, which deleted heartless in its path.

"Go, my young champions!" Exclaimed the former master, but Mickey objected

"We're not going to leave you behind!" Donald and Goofy gave each other knowing looks, they knew what they had to do. Wordlessly, they walked ahead of the group, to the Yen Sid's side, and they looked back at them

"You guys go on!" Donald shouted.

"We'll stay here and help back up Master Yen Sid!" Goofy added. Sora looked on in astonishment at the bravery of his two companions, but felt obliged to object

"Donald… Goofy". Donald smiled and said

"You're a whole pint by yourself! Sora". Sora let a tear slip from his eye, and he tightened his grip on his keyblade, and nodded. The path was diminishing, and Yen Sid only had a finite amount of power, but he opened up the path once more and his voice boomed

"Make haste!" They all nodded to each other, and ran forward, determined to meet the thirteen at the place where it all began.

The group were intersected at the cross roads by the thirteen dark seekers. They walked to the intersection in a 'V' like formation, with Xehanort at the connecting crux. He spoke

"Legend has it that keyblade warriors fought over the precious light of Kingdom Hearts". He looked over all the participants of the Second Keyblade war, before gesturing to all of them

"I have waited patiently, but, _together_ we shall unlock the keyblade war's secrets!". Xehanort summoned No Name, before shouting out

"And now, we forge it, the ultimate key! The _X_ -Blade!". Xehanort pulled No Name above his head, summoning an orb filled with darkness, before slamming it down into the land in front of him, and a 'V' shaped flame, which spread to the edges of his entourage. Suddenly, almost as if at will, large stone-y pillars erected from the ground, an ancient maze was reforming around them. But suddenly, the Organization was swept up by a wall, and they all stood in a line, and looked down at the guardians, but Xehanort was missing. It wasn't for long, however, as they caught sight of him, rising above the rest, and he looked down at all of them, and gave them a smirk, as everything was coming to fruition, just as he had envisioned it.


	26. A Twisted Trial

Riku caught sight of Ansem, Xigbar and Dark Riku, and wordlessly chased after them, while Mickey saw Luxord, Larxene and Marluxia. Sensing that the job wasn't above him, he chased after the three. Axel, Arthur and Kairi followed after Mickey but when Axel caught sight of Siax, he redirected his path, Kairi and Arthur following suit. Aqua and Ventus found themselves following Riku, but when they caught sight of Terranort, and a taunting Vanitas, they chose to fight them instead, it was them that started this whole headache of an ordeal. Sora chased after King Mickey, sensing that he was biting off more than he could chew. Together, with Sora, Mickey managed to defeat the three foes, but he found himself trapped for the fight with Luxord. Mickey headed off for Xehanort, and Sora departed to help his friend, the one who had grown so much since they were kids, Riku, who he was very, very proud of. Before the fight could really begin, Ansem fled. Dark Riku was an issue, it made Sora wonder how he ever defeated Riku in Hollow Bastion. It turned out that Dark Riku was convinced he was the real one, and the actual Riku was a fake, but it seemed some essence, perhaps some form of spirit, forced Dark Riku out of his replica body, and all that was left was a blank faced mannequin like, life sized replica. Xigbar had a rather odd exit. He claimed that he could beat Sora and Riku if he had the Keyblade, and said that he was worthy of one. In fact, it seemed that the only reason Xigbar was a part of this whole scheme was because Master Xehanort promised his own Keyblade as a reward, but who could tell if either were telling the truth.

Sora ran after Arthur, Axel and Kairi, to make sure they were okay. It seemed the mystery person was giving Arthur some trouble, as was Saix troubling Axel and Kairi. When they noticed Sora, they were relieved. That changed however, when they noticed a figure on the ledge of the great walls that surrounded them. Arthur glared at the large man

"Xemnas!" Arthur spat out, and when Xemnas beckoned him, Arthur took it as a personal challenge

"Ah, My own little wielder, what a pleasant surprise, I'll make sure you know your place, Thirteen" Xemnas could see the blood boiling, as Arthur yelled out

"I'm not a damn number! And I'm sure as hell not yours!" Arthur ran up after Xemnas. When Sora protested against the rash action, the protests fell on deaf ears.

Xemnas smirked, before teleporting behind Arthur, and firmly placing a hand above Arthur's groin and whispering

"You'll always be _mine_ ". Xemnas readied his ethereal blade, but it seemed Arthur snapped out of the trance Xemnas put him under. In a second, he went from holding Arthur by the bottom of his stomach, to jumping away from the feisty boy, holding his wounded hand, for Arthur had slammed his keyblade into it. Xemnas recovered quickly, before regaining his intimidating pose

"Ah, of course, every puppet has defects, I'll just have to fix yours". Arthur had enough

"I'm not defective! Now fight me!" Xemnas gave a soft nod, with that stupid smirk before Arthur charged his former boss. Arthur managed to hit the man several times before Xemnas could retaliate, but when he did, oh boy did it leave Arthur reeling. Arthur went in for a hit on Xemnas' sides, but his keyblade was caught easily, and with such a strong grip, Arthur was tugging on the keyblade, in a vain attempt to get it out of Xemnas' hand. Xemnas smirked

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you trying to do something?". Xemnas revelled in the fear in Arthur's eyes

"W-what?!" But Arthur didn't have any time to think about what Xemnas had done, as Xemnas had his other hand grip Arthur by his throat. Arthur was effortlessly hoisted into the air and Xemnas chuckled

"Is this the type of low level skill that passes for a guardian? I'm appalled at what I'm seeing, you'd be best used in… _other_ ways-" Xemnas was suddenly cut off by two feet slamming against his chest, and Arthur being propelled backwards. Arthur looked positively pissed, more than Xemnas had ever seen.

"In your dreams you twisted creep!" Xemnas feigned shock and said

"And here I was, remembering a time where you were too afraid to talk back to my shadow, you've definitely grown a backbone, another error in your coding, you were made to serve me, not rebel against me, shall I make you as you were?" Arthur shouted back out

"I was made to shove monsters like you back under the bed where you belong! So go back and stay there!" Arthur ran towards Xemnas slashing horizontally, but he missed, as Xemnas phased through him. Arthur was quick on the draw though, and swapped his keyblade backhand, and slashed backwards, turning his body to face behind him. He nailed the hit on Xemnas and while he had the advantage of surprise, he returned his keyblade to the upright position and slashed vertically at Xemnas, skidding past him and making another horizontal slash at Xemnas. Xemnas jumped forward, and when he turned back, Arthur was really scared, the glare nearly giving him a heart attack.

"I have had it with your games, I won't entertain them any longer". Arthur looked at him confused

"H-hu-" in a moment Xemnas appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the throat, and before Arthur could make sense of everything, Xemnas slammed him violently into the ground, depleting Arthur of any strength to get up and fight. Xemnas looked down, only to see Axel try and defend Kairi and Sora from Siax, and Xemnas smirked, as he was going to kill 2 birds with one stone.

Arthur found himself eating rubble and dust next to Saix, who looked like he was in better places, on account of his glowing eyes and radiant blue glow. Axel looked up and saw his former boss and glared at him

"Xemnas!" But Xemnas ignored him

"There was a time, where I trusted _you_ to deal with traitors, but now, your betrayal outstrips them all, what final words do you have to say, to your superior?". Axel smirked and mocked him

"Weeell, let me think about it, how about, 'you were never my superior'?". Xemnas pretended to sound surprised, as he rebutted

"Ah, ever the rogue pawn, knocked off the board early in the game, utterly useless, and, _forgotten_ " Axel smirked and asked

"Are you kidding? Do you know how popular I am? I got loads of people rootin' for me, sorry boss, no one axes Axel, got it memorized?" Before charging Xemnas, Keyblade in hand, but just as he was going to strike the man, Xemnas grabbed the blade by the end, and asked

"Is this supposed to be a Keyblade? Or is it some sort of joke?" Before doing the unthinkable. It seemed Xemnas had willed away the Key, by simply dispelling it, it vanished, and Axel had no other means to defend himself from the small, spherical chamber filled with small, neon orange projectiles that launched at him, eventually, it stopped, but Axel was forced to his knees from the exhaustion and pain he was filled to the brim with. Xemnas, though stoic, was clearly angry, and he slowly walked up to Axel, Ethereal Blade in hand.

"Our plans have been dashed by _you_ , far more times than I care to count, but now it ends, I shall purge the light in you, with darkness!". But to his surprise his blade was stopped but a small hand protruding from a figure kneeling on the ground. Xemnas looked down at the figure, and asked

"Changing sides again?" But the figure gave him no confirmation, as she just said

"We need him alive, you know that". Xemnas glared at the woman below him, talking down to him as if he didn't know.

"We only need his heart in order to forge the key, we do not need his soul, oh, but that's right, you were "friends." Then… _you_ take his life". The figure did not nod, but stood up anyways, looking down at the fiery haired male. And all Axel could muster up was a weak plea in the form of a question.

"Who… _are_ you?". But she did not answer him, only pointing a keyblade at the teen. But before she could strike down Axel, Sora approached her, and begged her

"Don't do this…". When Xion looked into his eyes, she saw something, something she didn't understand. She looked down to the Kingdom Key, then to his, before lashing out at Sora. Sora, though struggling, managed to defend against her onslaught of devastating hits, before shouting out "It's alright! You can stop now!" She gasped before he could continue "It's alright… Xion…". She began loudly sobbing as she dropped her Keyblade and put her arms protectively around her head. Sora held his hand out, attempting to calm her down, but before he could move, Xemnas teleported in front of them.

"Useless puppet" He said in his low voice, with what sounded to be disdain for her. He kicked her back into Sora, sending them both back. Arthur saw Axel gasp as he shouted out

"Xion!". Axel, determined to do anything for her, lashed out and grabbed onto Xemnas's foot, trying to keep him from Xion. He looked down at him before stomping on his hand

"Your keyblade is no more, and yet you still think you can play at being a guardian of light? You can wait your turn, _also-ran_ ". Xemnas reared his head back before summoning his Ethereal Blades, prepared to do to Xion as he meant to do to Axel, to steal away whatever soul she had, to extinguish her soul from her replica body. But suddenly, a large burst of energy spouted down from the sky, aimed right at Xemnas, had he not jumped back in time, he could have been obliterated by the energy itself. A large cloud of dust kicked up around the site of impact.

"Hands off my friends" a mysterious voice said, as calm as the wind itself. Xemnas stood up straight, shocked

"It cannot be". The dust settled, to reveal a boy, identical to Ventus in every way, he was wearing the trademark Organization XIII outfit.

"Roxas" said Axel, relieved to see his friend. Roxas looked back to him, making eye contact, before saying

"My turn". Both Axel and Xion got up.

"This is impossible! Where did you get a vessel?" Roxas sneered at the older male in front of him

"Same as you"

"Same how?" Roxas raised his Oblivion Keyblade towards his former superior

"Most of the Organization, they travelled here from the past as hearts, and you had replicas waiting, one for each of them". Xemnas, more calmly, asked

"And who told you?"

"I owe my return to many, some of them were people you knew". Xemnas smiled and said

"Ansem The Wise, Zexion-" Roxas cut him off

"And others too, it seems you're not as good at winning over people's hearts as you think" Xemnas let the information sink in

"Ah, I see" Roxas continued as though Xemnas had not even spoken

"But there was one last thing I needed in order to become whole, a connection, Sora helped me find my way back here, to my friends". Roxas said, with increased bitterness towards his former superior. Sora smiled, finally able to say he saved Roxas, like he always wanted

"Roxas". Roxas smiled and gave a short nod to acknowledge him, before glaring back at Xemnas. Xemnas narrowed his eyes, before putting a firm hand on the shoulder of a confused Arthur

"I don't need hearts, I shall scatter them all to the winds!" In a moment, Arthur was on his knees, in front of his friends, and the next, he was behind them all. Xemnas moved swiftly to grab Kairi while they were looking for him. Kairi's cry out for help alerted Sora to his location. Looking at Sora, Xemnas smiled a cynical grin and said

"When a light gets too bright, it must be dimmed out, which light do you care for the most, Sora?". Sora looked like he just saw Xemnas split into two ' _I have to_ _ **choose**_ _?!_ ". When he saw Arthur, he saw a boy who looked up to him for years, a boy who saw him as an icon, a selfless hero, one whom he wished to emulate in every single way, the one who he compared himself to. But when he looked at Kairi, he saw a friend, the one who saved him multiple times, who cherished him more than anything. Sora felt guilt, more than anything he had ever felt before. Arthur looked down, he didn't need to hear the answer, he knew his fate was sealed. ' _Why would he ever choose me over Kairi? I'm nothing to him, I'm not as important as Kairi is to him'_. Without thinking, Sora shouted out

"Kairi!". And for a moment, Arthur was convinced it was just a shout of desperation, that Sora couldn't have chosen that quickly, that he didn't even take a full 5 seconds to decide. But when he saw Sora clamp his hand over his mouth, it rationalized in his head. Every time the conclusion came though, Arthur forced the idea out of his head, his head couldn't compute the results, his brain couldn't handle it, he couldn't handle the idea that he meant so little to Sora. Out of nowhere though, he just began to laugh, he laughed loudly as tears formed in his eyes, then spilled onto his cheeks. He looked up at Sora and just said

"O-of course, of course you'd choose her over me, what was I thinking? That I meant something to you? I'm just some stupid, lovesick kid, she's your best friend, why did I think it would be any other way?". Though he was smiling, his eyes showed how betrayed he felt, how desperate he was for this all to be a hallucination. Sora, much like he did with Xion, reached out, as if trying to mediate the damage he had done, but Xemnas, with a smirk said.

"Well done, Sora, but I must reward you for doing so well, take this as a treat". Summoning an Ethereal Blade, he angled it to fit his standing to Arthur being on his knees, before shoving the blade through his back. Kairi took this time to run away from the two, standing behind Sora and unable to take her eyes off the horror show she was seeing. Axel look mortified, Arthur, with his arms fully extended, head pointed upwards, mouth hanging open, was consumed by this red energy. Sora kept calling out Arthur's name, but got no response, other than Arthur yelling out gibberish in absolute pain. After what felt like years of agony, Xemnas retracted his Ethereal Blade from Arthur and effortlessly stood him up. Sora cried out

"What did you do to him?!". To which Xemnas replied

"I did not favor his rebellious nature, you could say… I extracted that nature out of him, all that remains is his obedience and undivided loyalty, to _**me**_ ". Only then did Sora notice the way Arthur stared at him, devoid of any emotion.

"Number XIII, summon your Keyblade, and vanquish these traitors!" None of them could place if Xemnas was referring to Xion, Axel and Roxas, or if he was referring to Soras, apparent, lack of care for Arthur. Emotionlessly, not breaking eye contact with Sora, he said

"Yes… Xemnas". Everyone had to take a second to let that sink in. Sora let his grip slack on his Keyblade, as he just stared at Arthur

"... This can't be real… It… It can't be…".


	27. Destiny Is Never Left To Chance

Arthur summoned his Keyblade, and Saix teleported to his side, readying his claymore. Xemnas ascended into the sky, looking down, and reveling in the sorrow he saw on the faces of the guardians. Even Xion and Roxas looked torn, seeing their best friend, and Somebody torn apart really took them down a peg. A moment later, he vanished, with Sora calling out to him and running towards his position, only to be forced back by Arthur. Sora was being torn in twenty different directions, he felt like ropes were tugging at his heart, in every direction. He reluctantly readied his keyblade, Xion and Roxas followed suit. But before they all charged, Sora shook his head, gazing back at them

"Roxas, Xion, I need to deal with Arthur on my own, you guys deal with Saix". They looked at him, worriedly, and Roxas spoke to him for the first time since he was in The World That Never Was.

"... Sora-" He didn't get too far before Sora cut him off

"I started this, I need to end it, I'll be fine, trust me". Hearing his somber voice, the finality of it all, he just nodded and looked to Xion, who also nodded, not wanting to waste any more time. Kairi resigned to protecting Axel should anything have happened to any of them. Sora did his best to keep Saix and Arthur separated, so Roxas and Xion wouldn't be double teamed. Arthur was nothing but methodical and cold. He spoke no words to his opponent, he didn't see the need. All Arthur knew was that his master wanted these people dead, and he'd be the one to kill them. Sora tried to reason with the boy, somehow, him being quite was more horrifying than him shouting every obscenity that he knew.

"Arthur! Please, you don't have to do this!". Arthur glared at him, hard, before muttering, in a bitter tone

"I called you my "hero", but never again, Sora. I don't care that you chose Kairi over me, but you didn't give me even a second thought, and _that_ is something I can never forgive".

Sora kept trying to reason with him, hoping to keep him talking, but now he was showing no emotion, no glares, no anger, just determination. It was as if he let out any anger he held in that short sentence. Sora didn't know if he could win against Arthur, now he had no tricks up his sleeve, he wasn't a nobody, just a mindless slave to the Organization, no memories to draw on, and even if he did have some, what would they be? How Sora had thoughtlessly gave up Arthur for Kairi? How he cared so little for him? Arthur used the many moves in his attack arsenal. He was fluent in Magic based attacks, as well as physical ones. Sora found it difficult to block against his shotlocks, as they came repeatedly, nearly busting through his block each time. Arthur used Strike Raid and knocked Sora to the ground, as well as knocking his Keyblade out of his hand. Sora couldn't reach for it in time, so he had to move away from Arthur, crawling and hoping he kept up his slow pace. Sora wasn't fast enough, and he wasn't able to command his feet to work like they were supposed to, so it wasn't a surprise when Arthur held his Keyblade above Sora's head, ready to swing it down on him. Suddenly, Arthur swung the Keyblade down, and Sora expected his body to erupt in pain, instead, he heard the clanging of metal. He lifted his hand out from in front of his face to see dust had kicked up.

"Sorry, but no one hurts my other" It was the second time Roxas had saved them, and Sora was eternally grateful for him being there when they were in need. When the dust settled, Roxas was barely fending off Arthur with his two Keyblades, Oblivion and Oath Keeper. Roxas and Arthur were inches from each other, both their teeth barred at one another, it was the second time Arthur had been visibly angry.

"Stay out of this. _Nobody_!" He used the label with contempt and venom. Roxas managed to shove the boy back, before jumping and slamming his feet into Arthur's chest, sending him back a respectable distance. Roxas turned to help Sora up, Sora managed to retrieve his Keyblade, and he turned to face Arthur, who was looking at him and Roxas. Before he could rejoin the fight though, Roxas held a hand out in front of him, and shook his head

"You're in no shape to fight, let me take your place, at least for a bit". Sora slowly nodded, and Roxas nodded back to him, and ran off to attack Arthur. With Roxas on the offensive, Arthur didn't have an easy time attacking back, Arthur had to rely on shotlocks to get his hits in, then he'd hit Roxas while he was stunned. It was clear that the only reason Roxas was getting as far as he was, was because he had two keyblades instead of one. Arthur was getting beaten around with ease from Roxas, and Arthur let his rage build up inside. Finally, he had had enough of it. They were both a long distance from each other, but Roxas sensed something was awfully wrong, because Arthur wasn't even using his shotlocks to get some cheap shots in. Suddenly, Arthur dropped his Keyblade, and peered into the sky, before hunching over, curling his arms, but keeping them strict as he clenched his hands into fists. He began grunting and groaning, but that soon changed. Arthur screamed a deafening yell into the sky, everyone looked up, Xion, Kairi, Sora and Axel looked at him in concern and terror. They all could only look on in shock as darkness seeped into his very being, it began in wisps, but soon, the darkness shrouded him, acted as a thick blanket to confine to his very being. Sora looked horrified, and he ran to Roxas's side and stared in awe of what he saw. The being in front of him did not resemble Arthur at all, it looked like a mangled, twisted version of Arthur. _Wrong,_ That's all Sora could think of when he saw Arthur like this, it just looked wrong, in every single, conceivable way. Roxas tried to send him away, but Sora shook his head

"He needs my help, all of our help, I caused this, I need to end it". Before Roxas could respond, Sora was flung ahead of him, Arthur took his place, charging after Sora. Sora readied up and tried to swing at Arthur, only to miss and end up getting flung into a wall, one moment he was there, the other, he wasn't, and the next, Arthur slammed a fist into Sora's chest, causing him to slam into said wall. Roxas charged at Arthur, but when he hit, he the air. He looked around for a bit until he saw him, standing up on top of the wall, taunting him, with that damn, sinister smirk. Roxas glared at him, before realizing there was no way up there, that was when Sora motioned him to come over.

"Are you ready, Roxas?" Was the first thing Sora asked as he was in ear shot. Roxas could only nod, so Sora took his hand and linked it with Roxas's. Sora ran up the vertical wall, with Roxas in tow. In record time, they leaped back up onto the wall, ready for their final match with Arthur, and the darkness that was corrupting him. Arthur slammed his fist down on the button that was on his shoulder. In an instant, red and white armor adorned his body. Arthur got into a defensive stance, standing elegantly, as a ring of darkness enveloped him. When it dissipated, Sora and Roxas began their attack on him. Arthur began blocking the assault on him, and when Sora tried to break his block, Arthur shoved the boy off and went on the offensive briefly. Arthur was slashing at him, but Sora jumped overhead, which meant both he and Roxas were surrounding him. In that time that Arthur took his eyes off Roxas, Roxas had been charging up his attack. Even if Arthur countered the initial attack, he wouldn't be able to dodge, or withstand the second one. Arthur diverted his full attention to Sora, and ended up getting hit from behind, both times. Arthur recovered quickly though, and when he got back up, his helmet was missing. Arthur readied himself and yelled out

"Let your nothingness die!" And zipped towards Roxas, just barely missing his mark, but Roxas wasn't so fortunate, as he was his hit by the next three subsequent follow up attacks. Arthur took the time to slash upwards, lifting Roxas effortlessly into the air, before jumping up, and slamming him down into the ground. Roxas wasn't going to get up anytime soon. Sora hopped up, and just before Arthur struck Roxas down, he called out

"Over here!". Arthur halted, and stared back at Sora. Slowly, Arthur walked towards Sora, and Sora was looking for an out, something to do. Arthur seemed to beat Sora to it, as an orb of darkness and light appeared at the tip of the keyblade.

Arthur began to slightly hover, as he spun around, and small, bullet-like objects of both light and darkness spewed out of the orb, locking onto Sora. Sora was quick though, and managed to deflect them all back at Arthur, with all of them hitting him, and making Arthur fly back substantially. Arthur's stance changed, as he now had one hand on his side, rubbing it, and one hand, firm on his keyblade. Sora charged, but despite only one hand being on his keyblade, Arthur was able to hold his own, keeping Sora at an acceptable distance. With a pained face, and a grunt, Arthur shoved Sora away, panting, he was whittled down, it wouldn't take too much more, to defeat him, and end him. _What are you saying?! This is Arthur! He can't help it, we can still save him, he just needs help!_ A voice nagged at him, but he knew it was toxic optimism, the optimism that blinded one to fate, and destiny, to what needed to be done. He looked at Arthur, and he looked, almost pathetic, keeling over, a simple push would incapacitate him. They made eye contact when Arthur managed to look back up. "I'm sorry… Arthur". Before Arthur could respond, Sora rushed him, slamming his keyblade into Arthur's gut, and sending him flying backwards, past Roxas.

Darkness began receding, and it was gone, just as fast as it had cloaked him. Sora noticed Roxas begin to stirr, as well as Xion, Kairi, and Axel standing behind him. If Arthur sensed their presence, he said nothing about them. Arthur, shakily got back up to his feet. When he stood back up, his armour fell off of him, his chest piece went first, being the most damaged, then, the leg pieces, leaving his arm guards, which he tore off, it was battered, useless at this point. Arthur summoned his own Keyblade, he was surprised to find that it wasn't his original one, the one he never gave a name to, instead, it was a fairly unique one, _Starlight_. Sora was shocked to see Arthur wielding a keyblade he never had before. Trying to summon his own Starlight, he was shocked to see it wouldn't come to him, but he noticed Arthur's Starlight was somewhat shaky, like it was trying to leave his hands. Arthur noticed this too.

Arthur looked down at the Keyblade and with a more firm grasp, it began to glow, but it soon changed to an overpowering bright flash. When Sora was able to see again, he saw Arthur shoved back from some force, but it wasn't one he could see. He also noticed that Starlight was no more, it had shattered, and he could faintly see the bright embers of the Keyblade.

Arthur made his way to the edge of the wall, looking out at the comforting, evening sun. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out his Ruby Red Wayfinder. Arthur held it up to the sun and smiled.

Arthur turned back, not completely turning his body, but just his face, so he could see Sora. "What a journey you and I have had" Sora was taken aback by the statement, he expected to see Arthur angry, but he was as calm as could be, Sora didn't respond, but he simply walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Arthur just gave him a smile, a bloody, broken one, but it was still there.

Sora felt guilty, as he said "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry". Arthur stumbled slightly, before steadying himself, and shook his head

"No, _I'm_ sorry, you shouldn't have had to do that… I was foolish, tried to take Xemnas on my own, and I paid the price, this was all my fault, my own design, and I recognize that, accept it… I put you in danger, hurt you… And it'll never be forgivable, will never be okay. You were right, Sora, I shouldn't have tried to do everything on my own, and now that foolishness has caught up with me, and I'm just sorry I never listened to you, when I had the chance to". Arthur looked at Sora, his eyes begged for forgiveness and mercy. He was filled with remorse for all he had done, all of it had been his fault, and this was how it would all end, for him.

Arthur looked back to see the sun, finally setting, it was barely over the horizon. Arthur looked Sora in the eyes and said "Sora, please, look after them for me, it's too late for me to be there for them, but I need to know they'll be okay… Ventus, Vanitas, yourself and I, we're all bound together by something much more powerful than blood, the Universe has tethered us together, we are one, we are united, in every single way, always have been, and we always will be. I'll miss you. Goodbye, Sora, I just wish I'd had the strength..." Arthur was cut off, as he sharply put a hand over his heart and he gasped. He fell forward, but wasn't quite able to reach Sora's arms, as he faded into the light, arms outstretched for Sora's, and a moment later, Arthur was gone.

Arthur watched his life flash before his eyes. He remembered the days he spent at his home, the place where his new journey began, Malakai, and Kaiu, and their smiles, the thought of him seeing him again, but it wasn't meant to be. What of Ventus, Terra and Aqua, what would they remember him for? He never got to say goodbye to them, he would never see Terra again. Zack and Hercules, they went from strong kids to superheroes. Arthur was honored to know them. Sora, Donald and Goofy, Mickey, Lea and Kairi, he would be leaving them all behind, and he was ashamed of letting himself be reduced to a beast, he must have been a freak to them, Xemnas easily pulled the darkness out of its suppressed location, making it fuel him. He thought of Demyx, his best friend, the sweetest guy that could be, and Vanitas. Arthur just hoped Sora heeded his advice to save everyone, even someone like him, because he deserved the best, because he got dealt the worst hand out of all of them. He knew that Sora would save him, he had to, it was his final wish, his will, and Sora knew as much. He knew he had made the right choice, in the end. He let his lungs expand with the addition of new air, and he let it out a second later, he was gone.


	28. Epilogue: The War Is Finally Over

Vanitas was easily whittling down Ventus and Sora. The devastation in their eyes was all that he needed to tell they were connected to Arthur's demise, he knew it. He was foolish to leave Arthur with Sora when he could have easily taken Arthur on his own, he thought he'd had the time later to keep Arthur to himself, foolish mistake, but he would never be so blind to such an obvious mistake ever again, he learned his lesson, and now, Ventus and Sora would learn theirs. Vanitas had learned, Vanitas had studied, and now, he was acting. He never questioned it, he just let the pain and anger flow through him, as it let it's mark on his foes. Sora was blocking Vanitas as Vanitas was trying to get through to Ventus. Suddenly, his guard was broken, and Vanitas seized the opportunity to strike them both down. Void Gear descended upon them, surely spelling the end for the two counterparts, the ones that he failed to stop long ago. Suddenly, Vanitas was flung back, a decent distance from Aqua, Ven and Sora. They all looked at the mysterious opponent, drenched in radiant light. When everything settled, they all let out a collective gasp. The boy walked forward, towards Vanitas, and the trio behind their savior were surprised to see Vanitas backing up

"Arthur, I swear if you don't stop I will!-" Vanitas was cut off when Arthur put a hand on Vanitas's mask, causing it to disintegrate. From what little Sora could see, Vanitas had an identical face to his own. Arthur let his hand fall to his cheek, and he stroked it.

"We've been at war for so long now… But maybe we've had this all wrong, maybe it's time for peace". Arthur let his other hand stroke Vanitas's hair, letting it roam through softly. He smiled and softly said "I love you more than life itself, I love you more than I can understand, but please understand, what happened was my fault, I alone caused this, they aren't to blame… I knew we wouldn't stand a chance against fate, no matter how much we tried… But a life without you isn't a life I want to go on living… Please. Forgive me." He leaned in and pressed his lips into Vanitas's cheek. Although he'd publicly deny it, Vanitas felt his heart flutter, assuming he even had one. Arthur could feel Vanitas's eyes bore into him, but then, he could feel a soft, almost longing stare lingering on him. Vanitas nodded, softly, and whispered

"Of course I do". Arthur smiled and said

"Should I never see you again… Well, I want to spend whatever time I have left, with you". Arthur clasped his hand with Vanitas's and they both walked into a portal, one Arthur had summoned. Not a moment later, and they were both out of sight.

It wasn't until after the Guardians of Light had emerged from Scala Ad Caelum, Ven ran into Terra's arms and cried, when he was told of Arthur dying, he was stoic, and he hadn't had the chance to express his feelings, he was just stunned into silence, and Terra just stroked the back of his head and tried to tell him that everything was alright. Aqua looked down at Ven and gently stroked his back, holding back tears of her own. Mickey, Riku, and Kairi looked at one another with confusion. Sora decided to bite the bullet and tell them what happened

"Arthur's gone… I'm sorry". Sora couldn't bear to look any of them in the eyes, he didn't want to see their pain, he had felt enough of his own. He felt two hands on his shoulders, and Riku asked

"What happened?". Sora looked down recalling the events he experienced not an hour ago.

"Xemnas" Sora started, trying to suppress his rage and anger "Xemnas took him from me!" Sora suddenly shouted, unable to suppress his rage, Both Kairi and Riku jumped in shock of his outburst, Sora blushed before recomposing himself "He took away Arthur's soul, he made him into a puppet, he made Arthur fight us… I-I had to put Arthur down… I'm sorry, he should be here with us, but now he's not, but… He saved us, when we were fighting Vanitas, Arthur stopped him, we were going to die, but he saved us". Sora trailed off. Axel had to reassure Roxas that he did nothing wrong, that Arthur would have wanted to be stopped, that if it were another life, he knew that Xion, Arthur and Roxas would be good friends. Though Roxas didn't feel any better, he killed a kid

"There had to have been another way" said Roxas, in almost a haunting whisper. Xion rubbed his back, he never knew Arthur personally, but he knew how much his Somebody cared for him, and loved him.

Goofy and Donald looked at each other, pained that their friend was gone, they never experienced this, nothing came close. Even worse though, he left without saying goodbye, and that's what hurt the most.

They regrouped at Yen Sid's tower, and it didn't take a perceptive wizard to notice how tense they all were. No one spoke, they had all just barged in, in an orderly fashion, before staring dejectedly into the ground. Terra held Aqua and Ven close, letting them cry into his shoulders, but he, however, did not. Terra wouldn't allow himself to, he needed to be strong for them, though he was equally as torn up about it. Riku and Kair held onto Sora as he cried, they didn't really know Arthur, but seeing Sora torn up like that, it scared them, so they were there for him in a heartbeat. Donald and Goofy were sharing uncomfortable glances as they looked all around, to see how everyone was dealing with the aftermath. Mickey just shook his head, remembering when they met, helpless to save Ven, until he had arrived. When he saw Arthur cowering a short distance away from Ventus-Vanitas, unable to turn his keyblade on his brother in arms. Mickey had always admired Arthur and Ven for their unbreakable connection, it was one of the most powerful connections he had ever seen, and, without knowing it, that connection had taught him so much about the heart's truest functions, of love and passion, of pure dedication. It was fascinating to see how they were so young, yet knew so much more, or, perhaps they just stumbled upon it, and it was completely natural. Xion tried her best to comfort her two friends, who were suffering from the guilt of his death.

Yen Sid spoke "It was as I feared… We have lost a guardian of light" Ven cried even harder at that mention, but Yen Sid had to press on "it seems we have gained a few new ones" Yen Sid gestured to the two in front of him, Roxas and Xion. "But, it seems that in his departure… A new light has emerged, in his passing, he has saved a former Seeker of Darkness, touched them with his heart, and purified them, the stars have one more member amongst them, I see it". Everyone looked up to him, waiting for him to tell them who it was. "The only known apprentice of Xehanort, a young boy of darkness is now awakening to see he is something much, much more, but what he will become, the stars have not told me". Aqua, Terra and Ven gasped, as did Mickey. It was Vanitas, it had to be him, but where was he? Where was he taken to when he departed from the wasteland of lifeless keys? They had to know, and they were sure that they would find out very soon.

Terra, Aqua and Ven + Sora returned home, only to see it was a swirling abyss of darkness, Terra and Ven didn't know why Aqua insisted on them coming back, but they were too distraught to care. It had been a few days since the Keyblade War, but none of them were doing better. Ven had his hair in knots, puffy red cheeks, and the bags under his eyes, he hadn't smiled since he saw Terra, the real Terra. Speaking of, Terra was no better, he felt guilt ridden, he was supposed to set this right, supposed to protect them from Master Xehanort, but he couldn't. Suddenly, they heard a feral-like scream

" _ **WHYYYYYYY?!**_ ". They all looked at each other, before Sora and Ven got the urge to check up on the being making the distress call. They insisted on going alone, and after much deliberation, Terra hesitantly allowed them to go, believing that Ven was safe with Sora, though he fully planned on sneaking up after them. They were treated to a difficult to take in sight.

There stood Vanitas, more like sat, as he was on his knees, Sora and Ven could hear audible crying from Vanitas and some mumbling.

"Y-you don't get to leave me here alone damn it! Come back here right now so I can kill you myself! COME BACK NOW!". Ven decided he had enough and tried to pull him away from the spot he was at, in an apparent attempt to hug him as well.

"Get off of me you degenerate! Leave me be!". Vanitas was wildly swinging but Sora helped Ven keep a hold of the young boy.

"Van, Van, Vanitas! It's okay, it's okay now! It's alright!" Vanitas just began to cry. It was so unexpected neither of them knew what to do. Sora enveloped Vanitas in a hug, as Ven tried to recreate the stroking of the hair like Arthur did. Vanitas managed to calm down, but refused to speak. Ven was reassuring him that everything was okay, when they heard a pair of footsteps approaching. Ven kicked himself for forgetting about Terra and Aqua, when they suddenly called out to him.

"Ven!"

"Ven, get away from him!". Terra was the one who spoke second, warning him away from the broken boy he was hugging. Ven shook his head and said

"No Terra, it's okay, he's just hurt!" Terra approached Ven, Van and Sora. He shoved Vanitas out of Sora and Ven's reach, much to their disappointment

"Terra? What gives?". Terra shook his head and said

"I lost you once, but never again, sorry Ven, but Vanitas can't be trusted". Vanitas didn't even pay attention to Terra scolding him, he was staring into the ground, deep in thought as he still cried.

"Terra! He's harmless, if he wanted to hurt us, he would have by now, he's just mourning over Arthur's death". Terra could feel his fist balling up on its own, he shook his head and said

"Ven! Look at who you're talking about! He fought against you, against me and Aqua, against Arthur! What if he's not so harmless? He's a being of darkness, Ven! I know you try to see the good in everyone, but he's pure evil-". Ventus had enough of it, he wasn't some dumb kid, he knew when someone was bad, or when they didn't exactly hold his well being in high regard.

"I'm not a kid, Terra, We've seen the same things, I trusted you, but you don't trust me?-" Terra was quick to defend himself

"No Ven! I-I don't mean it like-" Ven wasn't letting the conversation devolve like this

"Then why don't you act like it? You were consumed by darkness, but we saved you! Why can't we do the same to him? Don't you remember what Master Yen Sid said?". Terra sighed, and was about to respond, but someone beat him to it.

"I think… I think Ven may be right, look". The calm voice was Aqua, and she gestured over to where Vanitas was, and there, could be heard soft whimpering, and not the sounds of scheming like Terra thought. Terra grimaced, he did not like this at all, but Ven was already walking over. Sora followed suit, and Aqua tried to comfort Terra. Ven rubbed Vanitas's back and whispered

"It's going to be okay, Arthur saved you, he cared about you". Vanitas still did not speak, but before anyone could coax anything out of him, Aqua said

"Guys, I have a surprise for you, but we need to go back down to the courtyard, Vanitas, would you like to join us?". Vanitas looked up in semi-shock, surprised Aqua was seriously asking him to be a part of the surprise. He never trained here, only had been to the Land Of Departure a handful of times, and those times involved him scheming against his lesser half. Speak of the devil, Ven put a hand under his chin and raised Vanitas's chin up so they were making eye contact. Van understood embarrassment, shame, so he felt both of those strong feelings when he felt like he was being downsized by Ventus. Just before he could muster up the strength to yell at the boy, Ven spoke

"I know you and I don't meet eye to eye, and I understand if you still hate me, but… I'm sure Arthur would have wanted you to be here with us, ruined or not, this was his home, _our_ home, I know he saw you for who you really are, and it isn't darkness, he thought you were special, and if he trusted you enough to try and save you, well, that's more than enough for m- for _us_ ". Ven looked back to Aqua, and Terra, they both gave easy, unconvincing smiled, but Vanitas didn't care about them liking him or not, If Arthur wanted him to be there with them, he would, no matter what they felt about his mere existence, no matter what he thought of them. Because Arthur was the only thing of value, and if he wanted him to try and befriend them, then he'd pull out every stop to do so, because Arthur had always been his desire, and he didn't care to question why. Vanitas slowly nodded

"I-If Arthur would have wanted it… I guess I could". Vanitas tried to control his feelings, but found that it was incredibly unconvincing, his stutters transformed into a bad attempt at a monotone, with disgust-sprinkled in there, voice.

Aqua led the others back down, right in front of the large doors that opened up into the larger castle. It was here where Vanitas practically announced his love for Arthur, where Ven woke up to steal the spotlight again. Aqua raised Eraqus' keyblade, Masters Defender, before pointing it at the door, and at the tip of her keyblade, a medium sized sphere began to form, and in the center, a smaller, brighter orb took form. A second later, a beam of light shout out of the sphere, hitting the center of the door. Then, as if being projected, an image formed on the destroyed castle, it represented that same castle, over 10 years ago, before it was destroyed. A gust of wind blew through a newly formed keyhole and it tugged at their shirts, pants, necklaces, until they were engulfed in whiteness. When they reopened their eyes, they saw the dark skies being banished away, and they saw the ruins being reanimated into that beautiful castle, which looked like it popped out of the pages of a distant past. Vanitas recognized the castle and disliked that Ven got the fancy castle while he got sand and heat, wow, he sure was a winner in that regard, huh?

Vanitas attempted to put his bitterness aside for now, he watched in amusement as the others lost their minds about how great it looked. Except Ven, who looked up at the castle and muttered softly

"Wow, It's back". Terra smiled, remaining silent, and Aqua smiled, and Vanitas just looked uninterested, he felt disheartened. Arthur wasn't here.

 **Should have been them instead of him**. A voice inside his head piped up, but Vanitas ignored it, he was doing his best to ignore selfish things like that, things Arthur would object to him thinking. **Ventus and Terra abandoned him, and Aqua tried to kill him, but they're here in place of him?.** The voice did not make the task any more easy on him. Vanitas simply turned around and began walking back to Arthur's body.

"Vanitas!" A voice behind him yelled _fuck, there's always someone in my way_. It wasn't a guessing game, he knew who it was, he spun around to look at Aqua "where are you going? Shouldn't you stay here?". Vanitas looked at her. Uninterested and bored are words not powerful enough to describe the stare he gave her.

"As lovely as it is to see _V-Ventus_ " Vanitas unintentionally clenched his hand into a fist when he said his 'brothers' name. "Moping around, I'd rather be mourning Arthur, thank you very much" Vanitas cringed at the way he talked. It was clear how hard it was for him to even say his brother's name. That in and of itself proved that it would certainly take time to reinvent himself to all the people he previously knew. Aqua Uneasily, nodded

"Oh, well. we wanted to organize a funeral for him and our master, we were going to get everyone together, listen, if you want to be a part of it, we'd really like it if you could go and get some people, especially if you plan on leaving". Aqua had no idea why she was being so nice to Vanitas this time around, it felt involuntary, from the tone to the words themselves, but she found she couldn't retract her words of kindness, nor her request to him. Vanitas looked like he was barely processing what he was being told, but he nodded and said

"Sure, guess I'll go round up some of them the others, beats sitting around you lot all day. I'll be back soon, or, whatever, see ya". Wordlessly, he left, not allowing Aqua to say anything back.


	29. Coming Together

Vanitas ended up in Twilight Town, a quaint little place he seldom visited. He knew he was going to find some of Arthur's friends here, he would never have told Arthur this, but he was secretly stalking the boy through his exploits and adventures, and he kept constant tabs on him. Vanitas wandered around the common area, but found no one who would match Arthur's standards for companionship, unless he relegated his standards to ten year old kids and their parents, who were clearly going through a midlife crisis. Vanitas noticed a railway going to another part of the city, and decided that those 'friends' probably left for the other side of town. As he walked towards the station, he ducked into an alleyway he assumed was a shortcut, it wasn't however, but it seemed to be a hangout spot, so he decided to snag something from there, all he was gifted with, was a letter, reading

 _Sorry Pence, you just missed us! Olette and I are meeting our new friend! He's that Roxas guy Sora and Arthur went on about, apparently he has some other friends he wanted us to meet, go ahead and snag this Sea Salt Ice Cream and join us up at the clock tower! It might be exciting, but it's never as fun without you! See you soon!_

 _Love, Hayner._

Ugh, that lovey dovey couple, and that murderous monster, Roxas. He went to meet them at the top of the tower, but internally, he was forging lies to tell Aqua as to why half of their Guardians were all dead

" _No Aqua, I didn't kill him, Roxas just accidentally fell into my Keyblade 100 times! Didn't mean for it to happen, oh, and the rest? I had ZERO involvement with them dying, but just wondering, if I did happen to kill them, Arthur would completely understand, right?"_  
Vanitas sighed and reckoned with the fact that he was going to be seeing Roxas and _not_ killing him. He made his way for the clock tower, and upon getting to the base of the thing, he looked up and saw a lot of people, he recognized Saix and Axel, in their different suites, as well as Xion, a girl he sort of befriended while they were in the Organization, out of all of them, she was the one he liked most, always fair and kind, nothing like Saix, too busy playing dress-up-commander acting like he had any true say, he was just like Thaxur, but at least that pawn knew he was just being used for his strength, and not acting like he had some grand role to play. He made his way to the top, all the while, fantasizing about murdering the people up at the top in the most gruesome ways imaginable.

When he got to the top, he was walking up the last staircase, he was led to the landing, and he was behind them. He could identify a skinny, somewhat muscled male, a chubbier male, and a girl, they were Olette, Pence and Hayner, then, next to him, sat Roxas, and oh boy , it was difficult to not just shove him off, or shove a keyblade through his back, but he managed. Just as he was about to say something, someone beat him to it

"Vanitas, how nice of you to come by, and what pleasure do we owe to you this time?". Of course, it was Saix who noticed him first, everyone looked at him in shock, but he paid them no mind, scanning them all, he just replied

"Oh nothing, just wanted to invite you all to Arthur's funeral, Aqua's orders and all". It was difficult to have no emotion in his tone, but he just about managed it. Hayner, Pence and Olette looked horrified, as did Roxas and Xion.

"A-Arthur's… Funeral?" Hayner asked, distraught, and Vanitas could see the dread on Roxas's face, and similarly, Roxas saw the unsure look on Vanitas's face.

When Vanitas looked at Roxas, he saw a murderer, a thief, an imposter… But would Arthur think of Roxas that way?

 _Of course he wouldn't, he was always a goodie two shoes! You're here because of him, he spared you death, gave you life, gave you access to all the things you always wanted, the things you tried to kill him for!_. He thought, but another voice said

 **He could be experiencing all this with you, if Roxas didn't exist. Arthur would understand, and besides, it's so easy, just kick him off the ledge, take away his life, just like how he took away Arthur's**.

In the end though, Vanitas couldn't do it, he sighed and said "Arthur's gone… Yeah, you're all invited... I guess, at the Land Of Departure, get one of these guys to take you… I-I have to go, see ya". Vanitas had never sounded more dead. He wanted to ruin Roxas, but he couldn't do it, it wasn't right, it wasn't what Arthur would want, he'd never do that to anyone. Vanitas decided to go get the Mouse King and Sora's companions, the mouse and Arthur also knew one another, as well as the duck and dog. Vanitas opened a dark corridor, and walked through, not even sure if he would be able to use his darkness in a place rife with light. Surprisingly, it worked but unsurprisingly, there were people waiting for him. It was Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and their master, Master Yen Sid. Though, they didn't greet him with anger, when they saw him, they let their guard down, which was incredibly stupid, but it wasn't like he was going to try and attack. That part of his life was over, and he needed to be the best he could be. Vanitas spoke first

"Aqua, Terra and Ventus are holding a funeral for Arthur, since you were close to Sora, I'm sure Arthur would have wanted you to be there". Vanitas looked to Yen Sid, who looked at him in intrigue, and said "Oh… And I guess you were close to their Master, Eraqus? They're giving him a proper one too, dunno if you want to come, but that's all up to you" He looked at them all and said

"It's at the Land of Departure… Their home". They all gave their acknowledgement in the form of nods. There was one last place he needed to go to, Sunset Town, so he turned back around and said "I need to go find a few other people, uh, bye". Just like he had done so many times previously, he walked away, and left, wordlessly.

Sunset Town was beautiful, there was a mixture of blue and orange, nothing like the oppressive shade of orange in Twilight Town, it was more balanced. Vanitas looked around, and saw a boy on his tricycle, with his parents watching nearby. He also saw 2 people, sparring, in the field to his left. It would seem that they were the ones he was looking for. He slowly approached the duo, not sure what to say, but he'd have to brave through it.

As he walked forward, one of the boys took notice to him and called for a time out. The other boy, the one looking away from him, turned around, and they put their wooden weapons down. One of the boys walked towards him and spoke to him

"You aren't from here… Who are you, why're you here?". Vanitas stood stiff, and took a deep breath, before saying

"My name is… Vanitas". They looked like he just told them he was the devil himself. This made him even more worried, what had they been told about him? Was it from Arthur? The other boy, Malakai, who was silent until this point, asked

"... Do you know Arthur?". Vanitas swallowed the lump in his throat, before nodding.

"Yeah… I… I have to tell you both something". Now the two looked at him worriedly, Kaiu and Malakai held each other's hands and nodded, steeling themselves for the news. Vanitas sighed before saying "Arthur… Arthur's…" Vanitas tried to force it out, but he couldn't, it was too much pain, so he whispered it, barely audible "gone…". He knew they heard him, as the air simply stopped. Everything was tense, and then he heard them crying. Vanitas didn't know why he was feeling so torn up inside, he could feel his heart bunching up, squeezing as he looked as one of the boys sobbed violently into the other's arms. Through the sobbing, Vanitas could make out a few words

"N-not him!... He promised me!... I c-can't g-go through this again!". His actions betrayed his usual demeanor, he walked up to them and enveloped them in a hug, and Vanitas felt tears fall from his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying, but he felt hurt, so he whispered

"I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry". It was all he could say to ease them, but it didn't matter, because in that moment, they were as close as brothers, they were all crying, grieving, and in that moment, he felt a burning desire to protect them, like he was their big brother _My turn now_. Vanitas shook these thoughts out of his head, no matter if it felt wrong for some unknown reason. Vanitas said to them "We're… We're holding his funeral, did you guys want to come?". Almost immediately they both nodded, and Vanitas nodded back and said

"Okay, someone will come and get you when it's time, alright?" They both nodded and hugged Vanitas, before backing away. But Vanitas had to go, he couldn't stand being there, he needed to go back to Arthur. He bid them farewell


	30. Requiem For A Dream

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The day of the funeral was the most depressing day of their lives. None of them, save for the Wayfinder Trio had been confronted with the prospect of death, they had all been close to it, but they had been saved, but Arthur couldn't be, he was the only one who couldn't be saved. They all went there in their standard attire, except for Kairi and Namine, who went in similar, darker themed dresses, than the lighter clothing they usually wore. Hayner, Pence and Olette were present, and they were in their street clothes, keeping to themselves. Axel, Saix and Roxas were sticking to themselves. While the guests were trying to pass time, as it seemed Aqua, Ven and Terra were still in the castle, someone peculiar entered the premises. Axel, Saix and Roxas gasped as he appeared in front of them./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Demyx?!" They all asked, surprised to see him. He looked at them, the area beneath his eyes were red and puffy, he looked drowsy. Roxas could recall all the times he and Axel made fun of Demyx after their missions, when they relaxed on the clocktower, but right now, Roxas would have wanted the old Demyx in a heartbeat. The one which stood in front of them looked unnatural, wrong, Demyx was either a coward, or overtly obnoxious, but he was /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"never/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"sad. Axel's father mode kicked in, and he enveloped the younger teen in a hug, while Saix and Roxas wanted to ask him why he was here. It seemed Axel made the right choice, because Demyx broke down in tears upon being enveloped in the tight hug. Axel just rubbed his back as Demyx cried into his shoulder. Roxas feared what the blubbering boy might do if he figured out that Roxas had been the one to kill Arthur, but he sure as hell didn't want to find out. Saix moved to comfort him as well, and Roxas decided to do the same. Roxas began the small jog towards the three, but he stumbled, and he felt this pounding on his temple. It didn't exactly hurt, per say, but it was very uncomfortable. Roxas put a hand on the area that was pounding, but it was no use. Saix took notice first, and asked/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Roxas, are you okay?". Roxas nodded, and breathlessly, he said/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Y-yeah, yeah, I just-I just need to-" Roxas fell backwards, slamming his head on the ground./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Within the castle, Vanitas was dressed in a black jacket, with black, baggy long shorts, much like Ven's white and dark grey ones, with light and dark grey, patterned shoes, which were metal, to go with his Keyblade Armor, which Ven gave him shortly after he returned from Sunset Town. His shirt was a dark blue, more light towards the top, but it got darker towards the base of the shirt, almost blending in with the long shorts. He was walking to the other three, who were close to the entrance of the castle, and Ven looked back, he wasn't smiling, and just 5 minutes ago he was wailing like a baby. Aqua and Terra still looked at him with caution, and Aqua asked him /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Are you okay to go out there?" Vanitas looked no better than his other half, he couldn't be asked to put up this facade of anger and displeasure, he just gave a short nod. Vanitas began walking to rejoin the trio, but when he got to the door, someone slammed the door open, startling the four. It was Hayner, and Vanitas got no time to yell at him before Hayner yelled/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Roxas just passed out!"./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Roxas awoke in a very familiar place, he had been in a place like this not a week ago. He was in someone's heart, but not Sora's, it was-/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Can you hear me?" Roxas slowly nodded, but realized that Arthur couldn't see him, not for right now, so he said/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yeah, yeah I can, why are we here?". Suddenly, Arthur materialized himself in front of Roxas,/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Because it's all going to be over soon, soon I'll cease to be Arthur". Roxas visibly recoiled in shock, his brain was twisting around every word he heard /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Cease… Being you? But you're your own person, who else could you be?" Arthur smiled, and slowly approached Roxas, before gently poking Roxas above his heart/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You, I am becoming /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"you/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"". Roxas shook his head, and asked/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""But /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"how/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"? Why are you even here?!". Roxas didn't understand how he was supposed to take all of this, was Arthur to Roxas, what Roxas was to Sora? Or was Arthur more like Ventus? The curious boy he had taken the appearance after. Arthur was acting way too nonchalant about all of this, Roxas decided, but didn't want to explode over it, after all, Arthur looked almost /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"at peace/span /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"when he died./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""My heart sensed the hurt buried deep within yours, over these past couple of days, your memories have been ingrained into my heart, we have quite a bit in common. Being used by Xemnas, developing very close knit friendships with fellow Nobodies, only to be torn away from them without a moment's notice. The despair you felt in your last moments truly alive, when you realized you had been bested, by Riku, by DiZ. Your life was ripped away from you, and though you put on a smile, and a happy face, I know you still suffer, and I don't want you to suffer anymore… Don't want to see anymore suffering like that, it's terrible to go it alone, so my heart took it upon itself to help your fragmented one, and once your heart is strong enough on its own, mine will assimilate itself into your heart". Roxas needed a moment to take it all in, the calm tone, the kindness he was being offered, after everything he had done to Arthur, he still didn't understand it, he had to know why he was being given this no-strings-attached help./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Why don't you hate me? Why are you helping the person who murdered you?! I don't get it!" Arthur put his hands on Roxas's shoulders, and Roxas found that he was way calmer in those moments, and he didn't quite understand why./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""It's the same reason I saved Vanitas, it's because I sensed the decency within you, I know you aren't evil, and I respect you, you saved Sora when I wasn't able to, you both put me to rest, I can still do some good, redeem myself for my actions back then. I don't want to live on with anger and bitterness, it's not good for your heart, I hope you can forgive me for how I acted back then, I'm sure we would have become great friends, oh! And please, don't hold anything against Vanitas, he's having a hard time adjusting, but he means well. I hope someday he can look past all of that, I don't blame you, I never did, and to an extent, neither does Vanitas. Vanitas just wants someone to blame, but truly? It was fate, if not you, then someone else, but it's all the same in the end". Roxas looked around, only to notice that the stained glass was no longer round, but it had in fact, halved, becoming a semi-circle. Arthur smiled, recognizing what was happening, his heart was merging with Roxas' heart. Roxas could feel himself floating in the air, getting further and further away from Arthur, but he needed to know one more thing./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Wait! Will I see you again?!" Roxas shouted down to the diminishing figure below him, and Arthur responded/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yes! Just call back to your heart! I will always be here whenever you need me!". Roxas could feel his vision getting dimmer and dimmer until his eyes shut completely./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Waking up, Roxas was assaulted with a barrage of voices, questions and accusations, and it was going by at light speed. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Roxas! Are you okay?!" Axel asked that./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Woah, Roxas! That was a nasty fall, let me help you up buddy!" Roxas suddenly got yanked up by Demyx./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Ugh, way to make it about yourself, jackass". Roxas knew that voice, it was Vanitas, and he heard a few more voices, scolding Vanitas, those voices belonged to Sora, Ventus, Axel and Hayner./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Rox, you okay dude? You just dozed off for a minute there!". Roxas was conflicted between answering with truth, and lying to them, and boy did it show, it seemed everything else calmed down with each passing moment, but Roxas looked as bewildered as when he woke up. Behind some trees, a figure in the Organization uniform watched the display as it happened, close enough to hear what they were saying, and the figure honed in on Roxas particularly. Roxas looked at the people around him and said/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yeah, yeah I'm okay... We should get back to mourning Arthur..." And so Roxas stood up, with the help of a few others, and they walked back to the Gravestone, and they all said their final words, and when it was Roxas' turn, he looked back to all the people, people who Arthur left behind, people who cared so deeply for him, people who were ripped from Arthur because of Roxas and Sora. So Roxas whispered/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""One day, I will set this right"./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 28.1138px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: Lucida Grande, Lucida Sans Unicode, Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 28.1138px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit;"So that's it! This is the end of this story, though believe me, I had plans much bigger, but for right now, this is all there is. This baby took me nearly an entire year to finish, though to be fair, that was mostly on me for procrastinating, I want to thank each and every single one of you for all you did, whether it be following the story, /spanspan style="font-size: 28.1138px;"favorite-ing it/spanspan style="font-size: 28.1138px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit;", or just reading! It truly means a lot to me, as I put a metric shit ton of work into this story, it's not some 1 Million word, 300 thousand page fic, but it's my own and I put as much work into my story as other, more talented writers, put into their works of art. I love every bit of this fic for how much I put into it, and I got everything I needed out of it. It was 100% worth it and I'm happy you experienced that with me! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all have a fantastic day!/span/span/span/p 


End file.
